The Silver Warrior
by jokay927
Summary: It's end of the World by an Invasion which quickly turned into Slavery. Only small groups of people are still Free and leading the only group of Survivors in DC is former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs who is known by the Invaders as the Silver Warrior. AU and my first MPreg :P First in Lizards And Collars
1. Invasion

Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Chapt Summary; Jethro thinks how life has changed before rescuing Abby

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs at the state of what his City has become within a month of their Visitors...he lifts a hand to run his fingers through his graying hair (Seriously...you're only thirty and already going grey!). He lets his mind wonder as he sits down on the rubble of which was once his home (We stood no chance against those creatures) at that thought he looks up to spot the massive Ship which hovers above them (Still don't know why they chose to come here out of all the places to go). He leans back but keep his senses on high alert for any noise (I wonder if Kate was able to keep her Daughter under control today?...Ziva doesn't seem to have the same problem with little Timmy, although knowing Abby she has proberly dragged him off somewhere!) he chuckles at the thought of the two of them going out to investigate and shakes his head as he gets up to stretch himself before heading off to find his troop something to eat.

He spots an old shop which looks like it still has stuff in it, he glances around and quickly makes a dash inside. A smile crosses his face as he realises he has made the jackpot and quickly empties the shelves in the sack he had brought with him (This should keep us going for the rest of the week and possibly the next!). Once finished he swings it around over his shoulder as he checks that the coast is clear...once sure, he keeps to the shadows as he attempts to get home but just as he rounds a corner he pauses at the small clicking noise (Shit!). He cautiously peers out from his hiding spot and notices two of the seven-foot Lizard creatures standing not that far away from him and watches with a frown as one of them gestures towards a bush. As the other stalks towards it, his blood runs cold as the creature pulls out Abby by her hair  
"Oww! Let me go!"  
Jethro quickly places his bag onto the floor as he quietly makes his way towards them.  
She looks at the horrible creature with teary eyes as it drops her onto the floor while baring its very sharp teeth in a gruesome smile. Abby wipes the tears from her face before getting up and hitting the thing in the crotch with a rock.  
The Lizard screams in pain and lashes out.  
Abby screams as a burning sensation runs across her neck as she tries to get away.  
Jethro picks up the first thing he spots, which happens to be a sharp looking piece of glass, and pounces on the back of the creature, who attacked the young Girl, while plunging the weapon into its neck with all of his strength.  
She watches her Savior through the tears as he nearly rips the creatures head off while the other one runs off.  
Once the Lizard drops to the floor and keeps still, he gets off and wipes the green-sticky blood from his face as he looks up "Abby? You ok?"  
She shakes her head as she runs into his arms "My neck hurts!"  
He nods and calmly pets her hair "We'll get Ducky to look you over...Now, why are you this far away from Head-Quarters?"  
Abby looks up "You have been gone for ages...I wanted to know if you were Safe, Bossman!"  
He sighs and releases her as he checks the creature out, he takes the odd looking knife and then takes a brick to cave the things head in to make sure it's dead (You don't want happened to Chris to happen to you now do you!) he shivers at the memory of watching as Chris was gutted by the creature he had thought he'd killed. Once sure it'll stay dead he picks her up and heads back to collect his bag but pauses as he has the feeling of being watched. He quickly scopes round and as he doesn't spot anything he decides to take a different route back to the others with the goods and young Abs in his arms.


	2. Guilt And A Mothers Distress

Jethro makes it back to Head-Quarters

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs in relief as he spots the entrance to their underground bunker, as he found out by accident that the Lizard creatures are wary about dark underground places and so decided to move the small troop here.  
He looks first left and then right before running across the open ground to dash inside, only just escaping the ambush that was waiting for him. He smirks at them as they direct hisses in his direction before jogging the rest of the way "Hey Guys...I'm back!" with that he passes the bag to Gerald "Where's Duck?"  
Gerald frowns as he notes Abby appears to be sleeping and points in the direction of the small kitchen "Making Tea"  
Jethro nods and heads off "Duck? You need to check Abs"  
Ducky appears at the doorway and quickly gestures to one of the rumpled sofas "Put her down on here while I get Jackson to fetch some water"  
He nods in answer as he carefully puts the young Girl down, turning her head to one side to give the older man a good view of the black, growing mark along her neck  
"Oh My! What happened?"  
Jethro goes to answer but gets interrupted by a scream and turns in time to watch a devastated Kate running towards them "What happened!? Ducky please fix her!? I can't lose her aswell!" she wipes the tears away as he looks down at her Daughter "What happened?"  
Ducky glances at Jethro who shifts from one foot to the other "Well?"  
Jethro sighs "It was my fault, I-" his head snaps to one side as she delivers a hard, stinging slap  
"You couldn't just leave it! Could you!? First you cause Chris's Death!...Now you tried to kill my Daughter!?"  
He flinches away from her anger and takes a step out of range "I...she followed me and...and got caught" he turns to look into the worried grey eyes "One of them scratched her, Duck...it caught her where that black mark is"  
Kate sniffs and wipes at her face "You killed it this time?"  
He nods "Yeah...caved its head in" at that his Dad enters from the kitchen with a bowl of water and he gives him a small smile "Hey Dad"  
Jack looks at him in relief "Thank God you're back Leroy!"  
He gives him his trademark half smile "Killed one more of them today" he frowns and looks around "Where's Ziva, with young Tim and Palmer?"  
Kate growls "Shes taken them Patrolling...something you was meant to do!"  
He holds back his stinging reply as he knows her sharp tongue is due to the worry she is feeling. He runs a hand through his hair, only to cringe at the feeling of the creatures dried blood "Heading for a clean up" and with that he storms out of the room.

Jack watches him go with a sigh before turning back to the distraught Mother "Kate...you know Chris's Death isn't Leroys fault"  
She sighs and runs a hand through her hair "I know Jack...but I can't forgive him for taunting Chris to go with him"  
He sighs "He didn't know that was going to happen...you know that if given the chance, my Son would have switched places with him in a heart-beat"  
She nods "Yeah...I'll try not to throw it in his face again...but when Abby follows him out there...I fear that she'll end up like her Dad"  
They all go quiet and then Jack gets up "I'll help Gerald with the goods Leroy brought back while you give Duck a hand"  
She nods as she takes the rag to continue dampening her Daughters head but before she does, she leans forward to kiss the older mans cheek "Thank-You Jack"  
He shakes her off with a smile as he pats her shoulder and turns to Gerald "Lets have a look at what Leroy brought"

Jethro bangs his fists against the walls of the small room as tears run down his chest while shouting "It wasn't my fault!" and continues until his energy deserts him.  
He leans against the wall and slowly sinks down onto the floor "Why did they kill Chris?...It was me who thought I had killed the creature!...Why did it kill him instead of me!?"  
He looks down at his bloodied knuckles and sighs as he stands (Dad and Duck are not going to like this) with that thought he shakes his head as he picks up the rag and soap as he starts to clean away the dirt and guilt from his body along the the blood streaks across the walls "Please say she'll live...Please"  
He looks up as the feeling of someone watching him reappears and frowns as his mind gets filled with images of peace, he shakes his head as he locks the feelings of anger and guilt deep within himself as he leaves the small Bathroom to get changed.

Jack looks up with sad eyes as he watches his Son enter the room with bandaged hands "Leroy, I..."  
Jethro shakes his head and looks around "Have they come back yet?"  
As everyone glances towards the door while shaking their heads he nods  
"I'll head out to find them..." he turns to face the sick form of Abby "...Duck, you want me to see if I can find anything?"  
Ducky sighs at the sight of the bandaged hands and looks into the closed-off blue eyes "Yes...we need some more bandages along with painkillers and creams to try and get the toxic out of her, also I could really do with a sample of the creatures poison"  
Jethro nods "First I'll find Ziva and the kids, to return them here, before setting out to find what you need" with that he turns and heads for the exit...but stops as Kate moves to block his path.  
She looks at his hands before looking him in the eyes "I'm Sorry Jethro...I shouldn't have thrown Chris's Death into your face and for that I apologise"  
He nods "I am to blame...if it wasn't for me, he'll still have been alive here with us or as a Slave to one of them"  
Kate looks at him with watery eyes and tugs him into a tight hug "You tried to save him...and I know Abby adores you, albeit a bit too much"  
A small smile crosses his face and he squeezes her in return before removing himself from her hold "Take care of Abby and watch over the group as I head out to find the rest"  
She nods and pecks his cheek before letting go "Watch your Six"  
Jethro chuckles and nods as he heads out once more.


	3. Silver Warrior

Jethro finds a device and gets scratched before trying to help Ziva

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro pauses at the clicking noise and dashes into a small crevice, that he only just manages to squeeze into, as one more of the Lizard creatures appear. He cautiously looks over and frowns as the creature stops while sniffing the air (Shit! It's caught my Scent) he looks around for a weapon of any kind and then remembers the knife he took from the other one.  
He slowly removes himself from his hiding space and slowly sneaks up to it. Once in range he leaps at the creature, taking it by surprise, as he sinks the knife deep into its neck while placing a hand around its muzzle to muffle the scream.  
The creature reaches behind itself, trying to get its attacker off its back and smirks as it feels its claws sink into the soft flesh as the world goes black.  
Jethro grunts in shock and pain as the claws sink into his flesh and once the creature goes down, he quickly grabs a rock to cave its head in.  
Once sure it's dead he pulls back to inspect the wound on his side and hisses at the sight of the black poison spreading across his flesh "Shit!...Duck isn't going to be happy"  
He sighs and uses the knife to cut off the hand "He said to bring back a sample...although I doubt he meant 'Get yourself scratched Jethro'" he chuckles at his bad impression of his friend and goes to stand, but pauses as he notes some sort of weird looking watch on the other hand. After checking that the coast is still clear, he removes the device with a frown before standing with a wince.  
Jethros head snaps to the West as a scream pierces the air and he quickly puts the watch device on his wrist while stuffing the hand in a bag as he heads off in the direction, while trying to ignore the burning sensation that runs across his side.

He slows down as he hears the tell-tale clicking noise but frowns as he can hear some broken English  
'Click-Click' "Female go...Offspring well"  
"Two Male" 'Click-Click'  
He slowly peeks around the corner and his eyes widen in shock as he notes that he can tell what they are saying  
'Click-Click' "Pause...Scent that?"  
Jethro watches as one of the Lizard creatures tips its muzzle into the air before nodding  
"Yes...Injured Male" 'Click-Click'  
The other Lizard nods 'Click-Click' "Yes...Both go Male, then Offspring with Female"  
He cringes as they both head towards his hiding place and he quickly stashes the dismembered hand before getting into a better position. Just as he spots one of the creatures, he dashes out and shouts as he slashes the knife across its throat. He quickly turns to the other only to look on in shock at the fear he spots in its eyes  
'Click-Click' "The S-Silver Warrior!" and with that it turns and runs away, on all fours, as fast as it can go.  
Jethro collapses against the dead creatures chest as he tries to figure out what just happened "Silver Warrior?" he runs a hand through his blood soaked hair "I ain't silver yet!" and rubs his face clean of the blood as he picks up a rock and caves its skull in while ignoring how the look of fear from the other Lizard makes him feel sick to his stomach.

He slowly rises up onto his feet and limps over to where he hid the hand before heading out towards the direction of the scream.  
As he turns a corner he grunts in pain and shock as someone barrels into him and he ends up on his back on the floor. He stares up at the cloudy sky as he tries to get his breath back and looks down to spot a teary eyed Tim looking at him "Hey Tim...where's Ziva and Jimmy?"  
Tim wipes his face as he hugs his friend "Boss...Palmer fell down a big hole as the ground just gave way...and...and Mum went in after him to get him out b-but slipped!"  
Jethro holds him tight and grits his teeth against the pain as he moves into a sitting position "Come on Tim...show me where"  
He nods as he takes his hand and drags him over "It's here!" and with that he looks down "Palmer! I've found Bossman!"  
A small voice answers "Mr Gibbs! Help! Ziva's not good!"  
Jethro grunts as he bends over to look down...and spots them at the Ground-Floor of what was once a Shopping Centre "Ok Jimmy...I'll get you both out of there!" he turns to Tim "Hold this, but be careful not to scratch yourself on it!"  
Tim cautiously opens the bag and instantly turns green "I-It's one of their hands!?"  
He sighs "Just be careful with it as Duck needs it and keep a look-out for anymore of those creatures"  
"Yes Boss!" with that he scurries off to get a better view before reporting "All Clear!"  
Jethro nods and tries to figure out a safe route before lowering himself down "Jimmy, I need you to tell me if you spot anything shift or move as I make my way down to you"  
Palmer nods as he watches him climb down but frowns as he notes his movements are a bit jerky...like he is in pain "Mr Gibbs...are you alright?"  
He rubs the sweat from his face against his shoulder (You should have remembered that Ducky and Gerald have taken him as their own! And in doing so they have taught him to be more observant) as he glances down "I'll be fine Jimmy, It's just a sc-" his foot slips and he scrambles to make purchase. Once sure that he will not plummet to the bottom, he continues "It's just a scratch and I'll get Duck to check me out when we get back"  
He bites his bottom lip "Ok then Mr Gibbs...be careful of that beam as it's moving slightly"  
Jethro nods and avoids the beam as he slowly makes his way down.

As his feet makes contact with the floor, he sighs in relief as he tries not to collapse while making his way over "How is she?"  
Palmer looks up and nervously fiddles with his glasses "She's still sleeping...but she took a nasty bump on the head as she fell on the ground"  
Jethro nods "Ok...right Jimmy, see if you can find anything to make a rope with and anything else of value as I try and get my breath back" he watches the young kid dash off and he lets out a small prayer that he'll have the strength to get them all safely out of here and back to the Bunker.


	4. Climbing Out

Jethro manages to get Jimmy and Ziva out of the hole

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro frowns as he feels small hands shaking him and he slowly opens his eyes to look into teary green ones "Hey Jimmy..."  
Palmer sighs in relief as he wipes his eyes "Mr Gibbs! You're awake!"  
He nods as he slowly gets up from the floor "How long have I been out?"  
"About an hour...we need to get Ziva back to Doctor Mallard and soon"  
Jethro holds his side as pain shoots through him and nods "Ok...what did you find?"  
Jimmy quickly picks up the bag "I found sheets that I've tied together to make as rope...and I also came across some First-Aid boxes that I took"  
He smiles and ruffles the kids hair "Good work Jimmy" he looks up and shouts "Tim? You still there?"  
A small voice answers "Yes Boss! Coast is clear!"  
He nods "Good...we're coming up now" with that he turns to Palmer "Can you climb?"  
He nervously looks up and bites his bottom lip "I...I don't know...maybe?"  
He takes the rope and places Ziva onto his back, tying her to him with help from the kid, as he ties the bag gently around Palmer and then ties the rope between them "You go first and I'll follow"  
Palmer looks up "Y-You think we can do this?"  
Jethro wipes the sweat from his forehead "Yeah...we'll make it" with that he gently guides him to the wall and gestures to the rope "This will make it safer and it'll act like a safety net incase you fall" he looks up and hides his cringe at the thought of climbing up but turns to the kid with his trademark half smile "Go on...you first"

About halfway up, he glances down as the rope tightens "Mr Gibbs? You ok?"  
Jethro looks up and blinks away the darkness that creeps along his vision before nodding "I'm fine...just getting old" he heaves himself up and climbs closer "How are you doing?"  
Palmer tries to give him a small smile "I...I'd be better if we were out of here Mr Gibbs"  
He can't help but chuckle "Yeah, me too" with that he glances up "Nearly there now...so lets get this over with"  
He nods and goes to continue but yelps in shock as his feet slip and he feels himself falling. As the floor gets closer he lets out a shout as the rope suddenly tightens and he swings, only to crash into the wall before he scrambles for purchase.  
Jethro grunts as the rope snaps tight and he lets out a cry of pain as it tightens around his waist before looking down "Jimmy! Jimmy...you ok!?"  
Palmer shakily looks up "I-I can't m-move!"  
He takes a calming breath before continuing "Jimmy...I lied earlier, I'm in real pain and...and I need your help in getting out of here!"  
He looks up "Y-Yeah?"  
Jethro grits his teeth "Yes Jimmy...so I'll ask again, can you climb up?"  
He nods and shakily climbs up "I...I think I can"  
A smile crosses his face as he watches the kid climb before slowly following "Good Boy...lets get out of here"  
"Yes Mr Gibbs"

Tim looks down and scrambles over from his look-out to help Jimmy up "Palmer! You ok?"  
He looks up and gives him a shaky smile "Yeah McGee...I'm good" once up he turns back to the hole as a hand appears "Lets help Mr Gibbs"  
Jethro cries out in pain as a burning sensation flames across his side and feels himself falling but snaps back into focus as small hands grab onto him  
"Boss!"  
"Mr Gibbs!"  
"I'm good...I'm good" with that he heaves himself out and collapses onto the ground as he tries to get his breath back "We...we need to...to get back"  
Tim blinks away the tears and nods "Palmer! Get on his left and I'll get on his right"  
Palmer nods and helps the man onto his feet "I've got hold of this bag...you got yours?"  
He nods as he moves onto Jethros right "Yeah...lets go"  
Jethro smiles at the two young boys and accepts the help as he checks that Ziva is still ok on his back before limping back to their Base.  
After a while Tim cringes as he notes Jethros weight has increased and he struggles under it "Palmer...think we'll make it?"  
Jimmy nods "Yes, we will McGee"  
He stops and leans heavily against a boulder but sighs as he hears the 'Clicking' noise. He wipes his face and removes Ziva from his back "Timothy...Jimmy, take Ziva back between you" he lifts up a hand as they both go to argue "No...I can't let them catch you...now go Please"  
Both of them let the tears fall as they wrap their arms around him before pulling away and carrying the unconscious woman between them as they quickly head back without their friend.

Jethro watches them go and looks up "Please let them get back safely" before slowly sinking to the floor as the Lizards appear  
'Click-Click' "Silver Warrior!"  
"Capture him!" 'Click-Click'  
He smiles as they both hesitate to approach him and he chuckles as he stands "I'll go with you without a fight"  
One of the Lizards narrows his eyes 'Click-Click' "No trick?"  
Jethro shakes his head "No...no trick, I'll go with you" he slowly limps forward and smiles "Take me to your Leader"


	5. Kalick

Jethro meets the Lizards Leader

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro growls as one of the Lizards attaches a heavy metal Collar around his neck while tying his hands together in the small of his back with some type of flexible metal as it drags him into a big circle of light. He watches as suddenly five more of the Lizards appear and move to circle him (Great...just Great!) he looks up and sighs as he tries not to collapse under the weight of the Collar (I hope the boys made it back...and that Duck was able to save Abby). He blinks away the tears that threaten to form at the thought of never seeing them again and grits his teeth as they all suddenly snap and the next thing he knows is that he is no longer on Earth. He just manages to hide his pain at the uncomfortable way to travel as an armored Lizard approaches him  
'Click' "Why is he not with other Prisoners?"  
One of the others moves forward 'Click-Click' "He wants to see Kalick"  
Jethro looks around in shock as they all suddenly tip their muzzles to the sky and chant  
"Click-Click' "Kalick!"  
He watches in amusement as the armored one glares at him but he ends up crying out in pain as the creature sharply pokes him in his injured side and he ends up crumbling to the ground  
'Click' "He is not to decide where he wants to go!"  
Jethro grits his teeth as he forces himself onto his feet to glare at the creature "I'm the Silver Warrior!" and hides his smirk as all the others back away slightly.  
The Lizard narrows its eyes at him 'Click' "You are nothing besides a disgusting Humanoid that deserves to be squished like the cockroaches you are"  
He returns the narrowed glare with one on his own and spots someone behind the creature. He hides his surprise at the sight of another man and stops himself from frowning as the 'normal' Lizards all take a step away from them. Jethro smirks at it "If we are 'disgusting' and deserved to be 'squished'...then why haven't you just wiped us out?"  
'Click' "Kalick is weak! He is searching for one to bring honour to the Luzardian Race...but he'll only make us a weak Race for others to laugh at!"  
He brings himself to his full height and stands at Parades Rest "If your Race is so strong...then how come a 'disgusting Humanoid', like myself, has been able to stay alive and has been able to kill so many of you?"  
A snarl crosses its face and it strikes him in the side once more, smirking at the sight of him on the floor 'Click' "I will kill you where you stand!"  
Jethro cringes (Shit Jethro...you just had to push it and now you'll pay the price!). He slowly gets onto his knees and fights away the darkness that tries to take over his vision as he forces himself once more onto his feet "Give...give it your...your best shot" with that he watches as the Lizard brings up its clawed fist and shuts his eyes as he pictures his 'Family'...of Duck and Gerald taking care of Jimmy and the group...of Ziva and Kate looking after both young Tim and Abby...and lastly his Dad, watching over the little group as he is no longer there to do it. With those thoughts in mind he smiles as a tear falls down his cheek as he waits for his death.

The man watches the Silver Warrior and frowns as he senses no fear from him +Can it be?+. He moves forward and narrows his eyes at the Luzardian that is about to strike.

Jethros eyes snap open at the sound of a high pitched scream and watches in fascinated horror as the creature, who was about to kill him, suddenly claws at its own head. He cringes at the noise and he wants to look away...but its like a car crash that he can't help but stare at it.  
The creature continues to attack itself and lets out pain filled screams of agony.  
He looks around "Someone help him!" and that's when he spots the man, that was in the shadows, who is currently frowning at him but his attention is once more brought to the creature who is still screaming. He watches and ends up flinching away as a sickening crunching noise of bones breaking echos throughout the room at the same time the creature goes quiet and stills as the green blood pools around the dead body.  
Jethro doesn't know how long he continued to stare at the now dead creature before tearing his eyes away to look at the man who looks at him in confusion, it's then that he notes that all the other Lizards have backed away and are currently looking at the man in fear. He frowns and glances back to the man "What the fuck just happened? And who the fuck are you?"  
The man smiles at him "I'm the one they refer to as Kalick...and as for Gehkic, he knows...well knew, not to question my Orders"  
His eyes widen in shock "You're Kalick...you're their Leader?" at the mans nod he frowns "But you are Human!?" he cringes as pain suddenly flares inside his skull  
"I'm only half-Human!"  
Jethro locks his knees in place to stop himself from collapsing and breathes out a sigh of relief as the pain suddenly goes. He feels the sweat making his clothes feel uncomfortable as they start to stick to him, but he ignores it as he straightens himself once more "Well then 'Kalick'...why the fuck have you taken over my Planet? As technically it's yours aswell"  
Kalick looks him over and notes the way he is shifting his weight to one side. He flicks his head and smiles at the gasp of shock as the tattered remains of the Silver Warriors shirt flies off him.  
He looks in the direction of where his shirt had disappeared to and jumps as cold hands touch his side  
"Shh...I'm just checking the damage"  
Jethro wants to tell him to fuck off...but the cool touch to his overheated skin feels too good to pass up and so he relaxes into the soft caress.  
The man suddenly pulls away with a frown and physically shakes himself +How? How can this be?+  
His eyes snap open (When did I close them?) as the comforting touch disappears and turns to ask him why he has stopped...but pauses at the darken gaze that is directed at him along with the fact that all the Lizards are suddenly making clicking noises.  
Kalick looks him up and down and nods as he gestures the two Luzardians who captured him closer "Take him to my Quarters and take something from the Euphoric Room as a Reward for capturing him"  
Jethro watches as both Lizards nod and bow as they kiss his hands  
'Click-Click' "Thank-You Kalick!"  
"It was out honour Kalick" 'Click-Click'  
He turns back to glance at the man before being lead out of the room and into another.


	6. Chat With Pizza

Jethro gets to find out about Kalicks history

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro growls as he is pushed into the room but smirks as they both back away from him. He quickly glances around before watching them with narrowed eyes as they slowly move around him to open a door. A frown crosses his face as he hears the sound of what can only be described as 'excited' clicking as they both grab a box of light "What is that?"  
One of them cautiously glances at him and shows him his green box 'Click-Click' "Happiness"  
And the other holds up his pink box "Love" 'Click-Click'  
He just looks at them "You have boxes for feelings?"  
They both shake their heads  
'Click-Click' "This are to bring these to us"  
"Yes, we will get happiness and the other love" 'Click-Click'  
Jethro nods and then sighs as they head to leave "Hey! Can you at least untie me?"  
They hesitate and shake their heads before quickly escaping the room.  
He watches them go and rolls his eyes (Seriously! I ain't that scary!). He takes another look around the room and limps over to one side of the wall that looks like some sort of TV screen, he frowns and then turns to head to the massive bed which practically fills the room. As he lowers himself on it a deep moan escapes from within his chest as the sift silky textures caress his bare chest and he quickly falls into an exhausted sleep.

Kalick pauses at the sight as he enters his room and slowly approaches the sleeping form. He notes the fevered sweating and decides to fix that before doing anything more.  
Jethro frowns as cool hands touch his heated skin and he arches into the touch.  
He pulls back slightly as he moves and shakes his head as he lowers himself down to lick across the wound twice before sinking his sharp teeth into him.  
Jethro snaps awake and tries to pull away but his body refuses to move. A deep fiery pain explodes up his side and he can't hold back the scream of agony.  
Kalick ignores the noise and slowly sucks out the poison. Once the blackened mark has disappeared he pulls back and licks the mark twice before nodding "That's better"  
He growls and shifts away from him as he inspects his side (Well it seems gone...but why bother healing me if he is only just going to kill me anyway?)  
He chuckles "I'm not going to kill you, Silver Warrior...and I healed you to stop your Death"  
Jethro frowns and looks at him with wary eyes "Two questions...one, how did you know what I was thinking? And the other, what is it that you want from me?"  
Kalick looks him up and down before nodding and moves to get comfortable by sitting crossed legged on the bed "I'm what you Humans call Telepathic as I can hear thoughts...but I can do so much more"  
He thinks back "You can bring pleasure or pain and even Death like with that armored Lizard"  
He nods "Yes and I can also move certain stuff, like your shirt for one"  
Jethro nods and tries to get himself up from his laying position but gives up "Can't you take this off" he gestures to his arms which are pinned to his back "It's very uncomfortable and I doubt I would be able to escape from you"  
Kalick can't help but laugh and then frowns "I...I apologise, I have no idea where that noise came from" with that he leans forward to tap the metal twice and watches as it turns to liquid and then evaporates. He jerks back in shock as a deep noise comes from the Warriors chest.  
He frowns as he notes the move and slowly lifts himself to a sitting position while rubbing his wrists "Why apologise for laughter? It's good to laugh"  
He just stares at him in confusion "Laughter? Is that the noise I made?" at the mans nod he frowns "I have never made a noise like that before"  
Jethro sighs "I haven't been laughing much either". He looks at the floor "Will I ever see them again?"  
Kalick frowns at the sudden sadness and cocks his head to one side "Who?"  
He looks up with watery eyes "My Family"  
He shakes his head "I doubt it...as I haven't decided yet if I have found what I am looking for, if I have we will be leaving and if not I will keep on searching"  
Jethro moves closer as curiosity takes over his cautiousness "What are you looking for?"  
Kalick shakes his head "A question for another day, so lets eat" with that he flicks his head at the door and it flies open to reveal a Luzardian holding a large box.  
It moves slowly in and keeps as far as possible away from the Silver Warrior as it passes the box to it's ruler 'Click-Click' "Dinner Kalick"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as the creature practically runs from the room but his attention is caught by the delicious aromas from the box and his stomach rumbles as he only just remembers that he hasn't eaten.  
He pauses at the noise and opens the box "I found this by accident and have decided I really enjoy it" with that he takes a slice and gestures to the Warrior to do the same.  
He gives him his trademark half smile as he takes a slice "Pizza...nice". As he sinks his teeth into it, he can't help but groan in delight "This is wonderful"  
Kalick just nods in answer as he frowns at his bodys reaction to the noise and sighs "I can hear you trying to debate whether or not to ask me...so just ask"  
Jethro chuckles "Fine then...how come you are half Human?"  
He nods "I will tell you after we have eaten and not before"  
He just rolls his eyes and nods as he takes another slice "Fine by me"

After the pizza is all gone, and another Lizard avoids him to take the box away, he turns back to the man "So...?"  
Kalick chuckles and moves to the right side of the bed as he lays down "Ok, I'll tell you"  
Jethro quickly moves to the left side and faces him "Go on"  
He sighs and closes his eyes "Mother had been looking for a Mate...but none suited her and so she searched the stars. It was then that she had heard about a Planet in what you people call the Milky-way Galaxy. So she went to have a look" he pauses but opens his eyes as he feels his bed dip and turns to notice that the other man has laid down beside him. He pushes away the odd feelings that flare within him at the way he has moved closer to him as he once more shuts his eyes "She came across a brave King who was almost dead from his battle wounds and she felt something for him...so she took him. She healed him back to health and decided to take him for her Mate, although many wasn't happy about the fact he was Human" he sighs and turns his head away to the side "She Mated with him and fell pregnant with me...but a Luzardian that wanted her got angry and slaughtered my Father in front of her and banished her from my Planet"  
Jethro frowns and hesitantly reaches out to stroke along his arm pulling back as Kalick flinches from the touch "Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you, please continue"  
He nods and settles down "Eleven months after the banishment she decide to fight for the right to be allowed back and won. She had me the following month and decided to name me with two names, one was my Luzardian name Kalick Luzin and the other was my Earth name which was my Fathers"  
He smiles "What is your Earth name?"  
The green eyes look into his blue "Anthony...Anthony DiNozzo"


	7. My Word Is My Bond

Jethro finds out what Kalick wants and makes a Deal

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs as he sits on the bed while he waits for Kalick to return (I wonder what he wants from you?). He looks around and sighs once more as there is nothing to do but pauses as he spots some sort of case and heads over to investigate. A smile crosses his face as he finds a book, frowning at the title 'The Sight' but shrugs as he goes and sits onto the bed to read the book.

Just as he is getting to the part where the Pack has to run the door opens to reveal a very tired looking Kalick.  
Kalick frowns at the sight before him and shrugs as he strips out of all of his clothes to get into his bed as he promptly falls asleep.  
He just watches him in shock which turns into confusion (Shit...he's asleep already!) he jumps as a voice answers within his head  
+You going to sleep soon? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?+  
A chuckle escapes him (Can't believe you forgot about that mind reading thing) he frowns (Shit...need to be careful with what I think from now on)  
+You're Welcome to share the bed, or you can sleep on the floor if you prefer?+  
Jethro bites his bottom lip and looks at the sleeping man (No funny business?)  
Kalick frowns +What do you mean 'funny' business?+  
He sighs "Never mind" and with that he places the book onto the side and gets under the covers, groaning in delight at the heavenly feeling (Can't remember the last time I slept in a bed...and not on the floor). He yawns and slowly sinks into a deep sleep.

Kalick wakes with a start and frowns as he tries to figure out what has woken him up and looks down to spot the Warrior plastered across his chest. A deep frown crosses his face as his body responds by getting an erection. He lifts a hand to wipe at his eyes as he gently pushes him back over to the other side of the bed and tries to go back to sleep but sighs as the bed dips and the man returns to the same position by snuggling against his chest once more. His eyes narrow as he searches through his mind to search for the answers he seeks.  
Jethro grunts as a buzzing noise enters the room and growls before turning back to Abby, Tim and Jimmy who are all currently sitting on him as he shows them how to sand the boat. He chuckles as Abby hugs him tight and he hugs her back but turns as a clicking noise can be suddenly heard.  
He watches in fascination as the dream becomes a nightmare, where his people storm the house and try and take the Offsprings from him. At the distressed whimper he hears he shakes his head and places happy thoughts into his mind, smiling as the heart-rate slows down as well as the breathing. He yawns and goes back to sleep while trying to figure out why the closeness of another being makes him feel happy as he isn't used to the feelings of sharing his bed.

Jethro sighs and snuggles closer to the warm body not wanting to wake up as he can't remember the last time he has slept so deeply but frowns as a thought comes to him (Hang on a minute...who am I sleeping with?). It's then that everything comes back to him and his eyes snap open for him to cringe as he notes that he is cuddling Kalick. He jerks away in shock and scrambles to the other side of the bed (Shit Jethro! You were cuddling him!) he runs a hand over his face (Shit...you'll just have to hope that either he didn't notice or didn't mind) he nearly falls out of the bed in shock as a voice in his head answers  
+I didn't mind...although it was a new experience+  
He cringes further "Sorry...I don't know what came over me"  
Kalick yawns as he wakes himself up but pauses as he notes that his erection hasn't disappeared like it normally does. He scratches his head and then gets out of bed to stretch out his body.  
Jethros eyes widen in shock at the impressive size and width of the other mans erection but ends up looking away as green eyes gaze questioningly at him "Sorry...didn't mean to stare" with that he sits up and glances at the floor "When will you know if you have found what you are looking for?"  
He looks at the man and decides to tell him as he moves to stand infront of him, not caring about his state of undress, as he waits for the blues eyes to look into his "I'm looking for a Mate, someone to spend my life with and produce Offspring...however there is one catch"  
Jethro glances away then back again "What's the catch?"  
Kalick gives him a warm smile "They have to accept me as theirs, as our kind cannot take an unwilling Mate...also I have spoken with Mother and she agrees that my Mate will have to be a Male as I will end up breaking a Female of your kind...as we Luzardians can get rather aggressive during the Mating"  
He feels himself pale and it takes a while for his vocal cords to work "You...you want me as your Mate?"  
He nods "Yes...as you are the only one that has made me get an erection and keep it"  
Jethro glances down and tenses as he thinks about that monster ramming into him and jumps at the deep groan (Shit! He can hear your thoughts!). He frantically shakes his head "I...I can't"  
Kalick sighs "I can't force you...and so I will keep on searching" with that he gets dressed and heads out.

Jethro watches him go and picks up a pillow to hug it tight "Shit...what have you gotten yourself into?" he looks around in deep thought and about an hour later he jumps as the door opens to reveal a nervous looking Lizard  
'Click-Click' "Kalick wants to see you on Board"  
He sighs and gets up "Ok" as he follows him out.  
The Lizard warily glances behind him incase of attack but breathes out a sigh of relief as it reaches the Control Deck 'Click-Click ' "Kalick I have Silver Warrior"  
Jethro chuckles as it scarpers off and jogs over "You wanted me?"  
Kalick looks him over and then pats his knee "Sit"  
He frowns and shakes his head "I ain't sitting on your knee like a child" at the shocked clicking noises he glances around to note that he is being stared at in shock and wonder.  
His eyes narrow "I said 'Sit'!"  
Pain flares within his skull but he stands his ground "No!"  
Kalick just waits him out, increasing the pain until he collapses with a cry.  
Jethro pants through the pain and compromises by sitting on the floor, resting against his leg "I...I'll sit here...but...but not on your lap"  
He nods and accepts the move "Good, I've brought you here as I've got bad news...the Female Offspring has gotten worse and will die within the day as the poison is too advanced for your Doctor to cope with"  
His heart stops at the statement and he looks into the green eyes "Can't...can't you help her like you...you did me?"  
Kalick shrugs "I healed you as I was thinking about taking you as my Mate...why would I help her?"  
Jethro takes a calming breath as he rises up to his full height as he has come a decision "You save her and release all the Prisoners ..and...and I will become your Mate"  
His eyes widen slightly and then narrows "How do I know that you will keep your Word? And that if I save the Offspring while releasing the Prisoners and making sure that no Luzardian is to land on this Planet ever again...how will I know that you won't refuse me?"  
He gives him his trademark half smile "I Promise...and I never break them, as my Word is my Bond...so what is your answer?"  
Kalick looks at him and checks within his mind. As he senses only truth he nods "Yes, I agree to your terms" with that he turns to the Luzardians "Bring everyone back to the Ship, if they aren't back within the hour they will burn and release all the Prisoners on board with no exceptions"  
They all nod 'Click-Click' "Yes Kalick"  
Jethro watches them all move but turns at a touch on his shoulder  
"Come...lets heal this Offspring"  
He nods and follows him with two of the armored Lizards into the circle of light (I hope you Guys can forgive me...but I need to do this to save Abby and everyone else)  
Kalick frowns at the thought and pauses as he turns to Order "Kenza, bring me my Mate Collar"  
Kenza bows 'Click' "Yes Kalick"  
Jethro frowns "Mate Collar?"  
He nods as he removes the heavy metal one "Yes, it will protect you from any Luzardian which will wish to cause you harm"  
He stretches out his shoulders as the weight has gone but pauses at the sight of the strip of metal Kenza is holding out "That's it?"  
Kalick nods and places the flexible metal around his neck "It will hurt"  
Jethro goes to speak but ends up crying out as it feels like his whole body is burning where the metal makes contact with his skin and he slumps into the shocked arms of the other man "Fuck...that hurt"  
He shrugs and gets him to stand "It can't be removed as it's part of you now, it has fused with your skin and with bone. It will alter your DNA to make you compatible with me for when we Mate"  
He cringes as he lightly touches the gold and green Collar "Oww...no wonder why it hurt"  
Kalick smiles and takes his hand "Lets go"  
Jethro just manages to turn to face him as they all snap and end up back on Earth.


	8. Goodbyes

Jethro says his Goodbyes to his 'Family' and gets Kalick to save Abby

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

A smile crosses his face at the sight of the Bunker and he runs over "In here!". As he enters, he frowns as he notes they aren't following and walks back outside "Kalick?"  
Kalick nervously looks at the hole in the ground "You...you want us to go in there?"  
Jethro nods "Abbys in here and you said you'd save her...have you changed your mind?"  
He shakes his head but hovers outside "We don't like not being in the Sun...on our Planet, dark holes means a horrendous Death"  
He bites his bottom lip and moves closer "Nothing will happen to you down there...if you don't believe my Words...check my Memories, as I know you can"  
Kalick narrows his eyes as he quickly flicks through the images, turning at the gasp and cringing slightly at the slightly green colour the Warrior has turned "Sorry...I will go slower"  
Jethro nods as he leans against a boulder as he tries to stop the World from spinning and to keep the food in his stomach from making a reappearance. After a while he glances back at the man "So...you going in?"  
He pauses and then nods "Yes" but before he enters he turns to his Guards "Wait here, as your presence will only cause fear and panic"  
Both Guards salutes and stand either side of the Entrance 'Click' "Yes Kalick"  
Jethro smiles and takes his hand as he tugs him inside.

"Duck? Anyone?" he pauses at the sight of the new door and frowns as he bangs on it "Hey!"  
Kalick frowns and cocks his head to one side "The Offspring is weaker...she doesn't have long" he jumps back as the door suddenly flies open and a pissed looking Woman storms out to slap his Mate-to-be around the face  
Jethro jerks back in shock and rubs his stinging cheek "What the FUCK was that for!?"  
Kate glares at him and then tugs him into a very tight hug "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"  
He makes eye-contact with Kalick and discreetly shakes his head (She was worried and lashed out in fear)  
Kalick nods +Ok, I shall take your Word for that...now I need to see the Female Offspring soon otherwise it'll be to late+  
He sighs and releases himself from her grasp "Kate...Abs is gonna die if you don't listen carefully to what I am about to say"  
Kate wipes the tears from her eyes but pauses at the sight of the other man "Who is this?"  
Kalick steps forward "Silver Warrior...it would be best if you inform everyone at the same time, as we don't have long"  
Jethro sighs "Yeah...ok" with that he gently guides Kate back inside and smiles as Tim and Jimmy fling themselves into his arms

"Boss!"  
A deep chuckle escapes him as he picks them both up and hugs them tight "I'm so glad you two made it back!"  
He watches in wonder at the gentle side of the Warrior and softly smiles +You will be an excellent Mate+  
He glances at Kalick and nods (I'll take that as a compliment then). He turns as the rest of his 'Family' appears and he hugs each one in turn  
"I'm glad to see you're alright Ziva"  
"All Thanks to you"  
"Hey Gerald, good to see you're good"  
"Yeah Gibbs, still got it"  
"Hey Dad...I'm ok"  
"Thank God Leroy...I thought you were Dead!"  
"Nah, I'm fine!...How's Abs Duck?"  
Kalick turns to spot the sick Offspring and his lip curls at the medical stench that covers her Scent  
"I have tried everything Jethro...but nothing has worked on the Dear Girl"  
Jethro sighs and removes himself from the arms of his 'Family' as he moves to stand beside the other man "Guys...this is Kalick, the Ruler of the Lizards" he pauses at the shocked in-takes of breaths and quickly continues "I have made a Deal with him, to save the life of young Abby and to release all of the Prisoners, the Lizards have taken, along with the Promise that they will never return"  
Jack frowns and steps closer to his Son "What have you offered him in return?"  
He looks into the blue eyes that are much like his own as he states "Myself...I will be leaving with them and he has taken me up on my Offer"  
"No Leroy I-"  
Jethro holds up a hand "No Dad...I have made my choice and have given my Word...just...just Promise me something...all of you, Promise me this"  
They all huddle together as they try to handle their shock and Jacks the first to speak  
"What Son"  
He gives them his trademark half smile "Watch over each other and keep each other Safe...can you do that for me?"  
Jack steps forward and envelopes him into a hug "Yes Son...I will"  
Jethro blinks away his tears as he tightly hugs him back "I know I haven't said this enough...but I love you Dad"  
He nods "Love you too Son"  
Kate and Ziva move forward as one as they take their turns to say goodbye  
"No-one will ever separate us"  
"Yes, we are Family"  
Tim and Palmer run into his arms  
" ...I will miss you so much"  
"Me to Boss!"  
Jethro squeezes them tight and whispers "I need you two to look out for each other and Protect the girls...can you do that for me?"  
They both nod and he kisses both of their foreheads before letting go and walking over to the last two.  
Ducky and Gerald smile as they tug him into a hug  
"I will watch over them Jethro"  
"And I will watch over Donald"  
He chuckles as he hugs them both and then releases them to walk over to the Lizard King "Save her...then I'm Yours"  
Kalick looks at him and lifts a hand to softly stroke away the tears before nodding "I shall do as you ask" with that he walks over to the sick Female. He kneels down beside her and Scents the wound. He sneezes at the smell of the antiseptic creams and rolls his eyes +As if creams would Work+ with that he licks across the mark twice before sinking his teeth into her neck.

Jethro moves quickly, at the sound of Abbys scream, to stop his 'Family' from attacking Kalick by standing between them and blocking their path "Stop! He isn't killing her!"  
Kate growls and tries to get past him to help her Daughter "Let me past Jethro!"  
He shakes his head "If you don't let him finish...she'll die"  
They go to argue but pause as the screaming stops.  
Kalick stands and wipes his mouth "Done, the poison is gone...however she will be in a deep sleep for the next 27 hours as her body needs to adjust back to health and she will have a black mark as a scar for the rest of her life"  
Ducky quickly moves to the young Girl and checks her over "Hmm...she seems fine and better"  
He shrugs and turns to the Warrior "We are done here...time to leave this Planet"  
Jethro glances at the sleeping form and kneels down to kiss her forehead as he whispers "Bye Abs...I'm so glad you'll live but I'm Sorry that I won't see you grow up, but just to let you know...you were always my Favourite" he stand and smirks as he spots her smiling in her sleep before he turns back to Kalick "I'm ready"  
Kalick nods "Come...lets go"  
He nods Goodbye to everyone and follows him out as he wipes away the tears that fall (I'll miss you Guys...but it's for the best) as he steps out he pause at the sounds of cheers "What's that?"  
He takes his hand and tugs him along "Come"  
Jethro frowns but follows.

At the sight of so many people he pauses as he looks over the crowds and jumps as a voice booms  
"BEHOLD...YOUR FREEDOM IS DUE TO THIS ONE MAN...THE SILVER WARRIOR WHO HAS MADE A DEAL TO LET YOU HAVE YOUR FREEDOM AND FOR US TO LEAVE THIS PLANET AND NEVER RETURN"  
He feels himself turn crimson as everyone stares at him before chanting his name  
"Silver Warrior! Silver Warrior! Silver Warrior!"  
"YES...IT IS DUE TO HIM THAT WE LEAVE THIS WORLD, BUT IN GIVING YOUR FREEDOM...HE HAS GIVEN HIMSELF OVER TO US...SO REMEMBER HIM AS YOUR SAVIOUR!"  
Jethro watches as the Guards that accompanied them down, move to stand either side of him before he snaps back onto the Ship.


	9. New Clothes

Kalick decides on what the Silver Warrior should wear

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He stumbles and jumps as strong arms wrap themselves around him "Sorry...not used to travelling like that"  
Kalick chuckles and softly strokes the graying hair "Come, lets get you into more suitable clothes"  
Jethro cringes as he looks down at himself "Yeah...I definatley need some new ones" with that he follows him out of the room and pauses at the sight before "Shit...I don't think I've ever seen so many clothes before!"  
He smiles and gestures to the sofa "Sit, while I find something suitable"  
He shrugs and does as he is told. He winces as images of himself wearing different outfits zoom through his mind and he holds up a hand "Stop!...Please stop or I'm gonna hurl"  
Kalick turns to him with a frown "Hurl?"  
Jethro just raises an eyebrow as he 'sends' him the memory of the time when Chris lost the drinking match and practically projectile vomited all over him and the wall behind him.  
He cringes and shakes his head to get the image out of his mind "That's disgusting!...You actually bring up digested food!?"  
He chuckles "Yes...but only if sick, overindulged or when images pass to quickly past your eyes and make you dizzy"  
Kalick nods "I shall remember to slow down the thoughts in Future"  
Jethro nods and makes himself comfortable as the images slow down. He cringes as Kalick hovers on the thought of him in a kilt and shakes his head "I ain't wearing a skirt!"  
He chuckles and moves deeper within the room, pausing at the demin jeans. He frowns as he notes the thought of him wearing the tight trousers awakens his cock and turns to the other man "How about these?"  
Jethro looks up and shrugs "Can do" with that he stands and takes them. He looks them over before stripping and putting them on.  
Kalick licks his lips at the sight of the naked flesh and sighs as it's covered up  
"Yeah, these will do nicely...what about a shirt?"  
He nods and turns to the other side of the room.  
Jethro narrows his eyes "Forget it...I'm not wearing an hawaiian shirt or anything floral!"  
He chuckles and decides on a white button up "Here"  
He takes it with a nod and removes his tattered shirt for the new one, leaving the top two buttons un-done before turning around and holding out his arms "What do you think?"

Kalick licks his lips and lets out a groan as he slowly stalks closer.  
Jethro stills at the sight of the slightly narrowed pupils darkening and takes a step back as he drops his gaze to the tightening trousers "Oh...I take it you like?"  
He smirks as he stops in front of him and raises a hand to softly stroke down his chest "Yes...I really do like"  
He arches into the caress but stills and pulls back "I-I..."  
Kalick frowns at the Scent of fear and cocks his head to one side "What's the Scent of fear for?"  
Jethro rubs his face before running his fingers through his own hair "It's not fear exactly...but lets just say I'm not that keen of having your monster of a dick up my arse"  
He jerks back at the blunt statement and goes to reply but pauses as he goes over what he said "Hang on...'monster'?"  
He feels himself going crimson "Seriously Mate! You're like a foot and a half long!"  
Kalick frowns and looks down before turning and narrowing his eyes "You going back on your Word?"  
Jethro cringes at the blinding pain within his skull and holds his head in his hands as he crumples to the floor with a yelp "K-Kalick! S-Stop!". As the pain level decreases slightly he slowly opens his eyes to hesitantly look up "I gave you my Word...and I'm not going break it..." he slowly gets up and leans heavily against the wall "I've never had sex with a Male before...and so I'm naturally nervous"  
He checks within his head and then nods as he notes that he is speaking the truth "I too haven't Mated...however unlike you, I haven't Mated with either"  
He frowns "Either?...You mean that you have never had Sex? You're a Virgin?"  
Kalick chuckles "Yeah, why are you so surprised?"  
Jethro shakes his head "Wow...seriously?"  
He smiles "Yes, we Luzardians only have one Mate for Life...and you are Mine"  
He goes to reply but gets interrupted by a clicking noise and turns to watch a nervous looking Lizard  
'Click-Click' "Kalick...you're needed on the Deck"  
Kalick growls and goes to scold him but stops as he notes the nervous appearance. He narrows his eyes and stretches his mind throughout his Ship and frowns as he can feel fear from everywhere "What is it?"  
'Click-Click' "A Balzathian Ship appeared...not happy about Earth"  
Jethro stumbles over "What about Earth? Are my People Safe?"  
He sighs and rolls his eyes as he wraps an arm around his shoulders as he follows the Luzardian to the Deck "Your People are fine...I kept my Word but made it more permanent so not just the Luzardians can't Land...but every Race that doesn't come from Earth are blocked from invading...or in the case of the Balzathians, they cannot take people in crops"  
His eyes widen in shock "They create the crop circles?"  
Kalick chuckles "They are a 'flashy' Race who like to collect things...including other species and the rarer the better"  
Jethro cringes (Shit...that doesn't sound very good)  
He sighs "It isn't" with that they enter the Control Deck to spot a creature glaring at them on the screen  
"Ah, Kalick...I need a word with you"


	10. Compensation

The Balzathians want compensation

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro stares in shock at the creature and then cocks his head to one side (Now...he actually looks like an alien) he jumps as a he hears a reply  
+I told you they are a 'flashy' Race and so they would have let some people spot them+  
He smirks (I hope I'll get used to you 'popping' in for a chat)  
Kalick chuckles before glancing at the screen "So Alderkoff...what is the meaning of surrounding my Ship?"  
Jethro jumps as Kalick indicates with his hands at the same time a voice states  
+Go and check with Yicon about our status+  
He bites his bottom lip as he glances around (Who?) an image appears and he sighs (They all look the same to me) with that he looks again and smiles as he spots the one (Hang on...I've spotted it)  
He rolls his eyes and turns to Alderkoff "Well?"  
The Balzathian King glares at him "I sent down a group of my People to collect some new Stock...but they become incinerated as they approached Earth, I checked the readings and have found that you have banned any Race that isn't of Earth Origin to land there...I need you to remove it"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and taps Yicon on the shoulder "Hey, what's our status?"  
Yicon jumps and widens its eyes "Er...we are surround by the whole of their Race...they have all weapons trained on us...all ready to shoot" "Click-Click"  
He nods and looks in Kalicks direction (You got that?)  
Kalick nods and jerks his head slightly to tug him close +Stay close as he has spotted you+  
Alderkoff leans closer to the screen and smirks "I see you have taken a Humanoid" he thinks it over and nods "I'll take him as compensation for the lives of my People who have Died due to your actions"  
Jethro jumps as a deep growl echos throughout the room and looks in shock as Kalick bares his teeth, which grow longer infront of his eyes, and goes to back away but is frozen on the spot  
"He is my Mate! And I will not make any Deals with your kind! I placed a warning in that Galaxy and you chose to ignore it...now leave before I wipe your Kind from existence!"  
Alderkoff smirks back "It isn't us who'll be wiped out" with that the screen goes black.  
He glances around and notes the fear in all the Lizards eyes before glancing back at an growling Kalick. He hesitantly reaches out to touch his arm but is suddenly thrown sideways by an explosion and ends up hitting his head as he falls unconscious.

The sounds of screaming wakes him up and he slowly gets up into a sitting position. He frowns at the sight of the wall missing and notes a warm sticky feeling on the back of his head, as he reaches behind to gently check what it is...he sighs at the sight of blood "Shit!"  
He shakily stands and spots a Lizard, through the missing wall, clawing at a boulder. He frowns and staggers over "Wha' happen?"  
The Lizard jumps and turns to him 'Click-Click' "My Offspring trapped! Help Silver Warrior Help!"  
Jethro nods and between them they move it to reveal a smaller Lizard hugging some sort of toy. He smiles and carefully squeezes into the hole "Hey...I'm Jethro...what's your name?"  
The little Lizard sniffs and wipes it's eyes "Harqe" 'Clic-Clic'  
He smiles "That's a beautiful name...now how about we get outta here?"  
It looks through the hole and spots its Parent "I...thought I was in a Death hole" 'Clic-Clic'  
Jethro frowns but then remembers what Kalick said about holes in the dark and shakes his head "Nah...it's ok" with that he carefully picks it up and helps it out. Once outside he jumps as he is crushed in a bruising hold  
'Click-Click' "Thank-You Silver Warrior!"  
He awkwardly pats the Parents back "No probs" he glances around "Where's Kalick"  
The Lizard lets go and points with its muzzle 'Click-Click' "Still on Deck"  
Jethro nods and stumbles in the direction but pauses as he notes the screams getting louder "Shit...it sounds like an echo" with that he pushes through the wreckage.

He trips over some sort of wire and ends up rolling down a fallen wall only to stop as he crashes into something solid. It takes a moment for the pain in his head to subside, which takes a while with the screaming he hears, and then uses the solid thing to heave himself up. It's then that he notes he can feel fabric as well as hard muscle beneath his fingers and turns to look in surprise at the form of Kalick glaring at the screen.  
Jethro frowns as he notes the stiff posture and looks closer. He winces as he spots the slitted eyes and tries to shake him out of it "Kalick? Hey! Can you hear me?" he starts to panic and begins to push at his chest "Kalick! Please! I'm kinda freaking out here!" as he gets no reply, he heavily leans against him as he tries to push away the dizziness in his head "Kalick...Tony? Please..."

Kalick twitches as he hears a voice but pushes it away as he destroys the Race who attempted to wipe his Kind from existence.

Jethro pauses as he feels the twitch and looks up "Kalick? Tony? Hey DiNozzo!"  
He beings to focus back as he Scents his Mates worry "Warrior?"  
A slightly hysterical laugh escapes his chest as he notes the eyes coming back into focus along with the sharp looking teeth retracting "Thank Fuck!...You frigging scared the shit outta me!" before he can think about what he is doing, he wraps his arms around him and places his lips against his.

Kalick snaps back to the Ship and gasps into the move, all his focus now on the man infront of him.  
Jethro takes full advantage and deepens the kiss by running his tongue along the back to normal teeth.  
He frowns as he tries to understand what he is meant to do and searches the mans mind to check what this means.  
He groans as cool hands wrap themselves around him and pulls him tight against the strong body. He slowly withdraws his tongue and smirks as Kalick tries to follow only to gasp as the hands burrow under his shirt to stroke along his back, causing goosebumps to break out across his skin as he arches closer.  
Kalick starts as hands move under his shirt and he pulls away "I-I don't understand"  
Jethro frowns at the look of confusion and goes to speak but groans as a flash of pain shoots past his eyes "Shit...I don't feel too good"  
He cocks his head to one side and only just notices the blood trailing down the side of the Warriors head "Who hurt you!?"  
He looks up and chuckles as he leans into the strong body "No-one...I was thrown by the explosion" he looks around and then back at the screen "What about that Adder rolf?"  
Kalick frowns and then turns to the screen "You mean Alderkoff?" at his nod he stretches his mind and growls "He has ran...but I will find him"  
Jethro sighs and shivers "What about your People? And the Ship?"  
He looks down and picks him up, chuckling at the startled yelp, as he walks him to their room while checking over the Ship "Four Dead...Twenty injured and the Ship has only got Internal damage as the External has been fixed"  
He nods as he begins to doze "Good...I really don't feel that right"  
Kalick narrows his eyes as he enters their room and gently places him on the bed.  
Jethro yawns as he begins to drift but frowns as he is turned onto his front "Tony...?"  
He glances up and smiles "It's ok...rest to get your strength back" as he feels him drift off, he leans down to inspect the wound and licks it clean.  
He groans at the odd feeling and tries to pull away but stops as pleasant memories pass his eyes and sighs as he sinks into the mattress.  
Kalick sniffs the nasty looking cut and lets out a sigh of relief as he notes that it isn't life-threatening. He lays down and tugs the sleeping man across his chest, smirking as the Warrior snuggles closer, before softly stroking the now clean graying strands of his hair "I don't understand you and the things you need to do before you can Mate" he chuckles as he remembers the feeling of his lips against his own and raises a hand to lightly touch his mouth "But I enjoyed it and would like more" with that he gets comfortable and stretched his mind to check on his People while keeping his Mate Safe in his arms.


	11. Dreams And Orgasms

Jethro dreams and then gives Kalick his first Orgasm

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro groans as pain flares within his skull and he slowly opens his eyes to frown as he notes that he is naked and is laying across an equally naked Kalick. He carefully turns his head to look up and smiles as he notes the other man is asleep (For a Male...he is rather good-looking). With that thought he shakily lifts a hand and softly strokes the sleeping mans face (Could you love him?) he smiles as the worry lines disappear from his face and watches as the sleepy green eyes focus on him "Hey"  
Kalick tries to focus and smiles as he spots the alert blue gaze "Hey...I'm Glad you're back"  
He frowns as he snuggles closer and sighs "Where have I been?"  
He tugs him tighter as he caresses along the strong back "You have been unresponsive for the last seven days"  
Jethro looks at him in shock "S-Seven days? Whoa...shit, no wonder you were worried"  
Kalick smiles and leans down to place his lips against his forehead "I knew the wound wasn't life-threatening...but I was worried that you will stay asleep forever"  
He chuckles as he snuggles closer but pulls back slightly when he feels something odd. He cocks his head to one side and strokes Kalicks collarbone "You have scales?"  
He groans at the touch and surprises himself, along with the Warrior, by arching into the touch "Yes...I'm a Hybrid, Half-Luzardian and Half-Human"  
He checks out the rest of the flesh before him and finds more of the soft scales on his hips "You got them anywhere else?"  
Kalick thinks it over and nods as he gently moves him off his chest to show him his back "They are more along my shoulders and down my spine"  
Jethro smiles as he traces a line across the scales from his shoulders to the base of his spine "For a Male...you ain't that bad looking"  
He chuckles as he turns back to face him and presses his lips against his, groaning as his mouth opens and allows him entrance.  
He groans and then returns the favour but jerks away with a wince as the back of his head makes contact with the bed "Oww"  
Kalick growls and flips them over so he is on his back with the Warrior on his chest "I like doing that thing...but not when you are hurt!"  
Jethro frowns as he pushes the dizziness away and chuckles "You mean kissing?" at the confused look he leans down to press his lips against his in a quick peck before yawning and curling around the strong body "Like I said kissing! It's also one of my favourite things"  
He looks down and smirks as he runs his fingers along his spine "Yes...I like kissing" with that, he too yawns and melts into the mattress while jerking his head to pull the duvet over them "Sleep Warrior"  
He looks up with sleepy blue eyes "Jethro...my name's Jethro"  
Kalick nods and leans down to kiss the top of his head "Ok...sleep Jethro"  
Jethro smiles and begins to fall asleep "Night Tony" with that he drifts off.  
He chuckles and allows himself to follow him into the darkness of sleep.

Kalick wakes with a start and frowns as he tries to figure out what woke him. It's then that he hears a deep groan and looks down in confusion at the pained noise "Warrior? Jethro?" he watches as the body jerks and another deep groan is heard. He bites his bottom lip in worry as he notes that he is still asleep and decides to 'see' what he is dreaming.

Jethro shakes his head at the buzzing noise and looks down at the man beneath him only to groan as he bucks up "Tony...I-" he reaches down and caresses the soft scales that are dotted along his chest, watching in amazement as he arches into the touch "I'm close" with that he looks down at himself and reaches to stroke his hard cock.

Kalick snaps back to the room as the Warrior cries out at the same time he feels wetness splashing against his side.  
Jethro tries to get his breathing under control and blinks himself awake only to freeze at the very dark eyes that stare at him (Shit! I didn't just have a wet dream!) he glances down and cringes as he feels the wetness of his cum "Shit! I-I don't know what came over me!"  
He takes a calming breath and reaches out to stroke the confused face "It's ok Jethro...your body is getting ready for the Mating"  
He hesitantly presses into the touch but turns as he feels something hard poking him and pauses at the sight of the hard leaking cock. He moves into a sitting position and bites his bottom lip before glancing back to the dark eyes while reaching out to stroke him.  
Kalick gasps at the touch and arches his back in pleasure as the hand slowly begins to pump him. He frowns as he becomes uncertain and looks up in confusion "Why...why does this feel so good?"  
Jethro chuckles (How come you're not freaking out? And how come this feels right?) with thoughts thoughts in mind he uses his free hand to stroke his chest, hovering over every scale as he looks into the almost black eyes "You ever had an Orgasm?" at the deeper look of confusion he receives, he shakes his head "What I've just done?"  
Kalick shakes his head "No...that has never happened to me before"  
It's his turn to frown "You mean you've never masturbated before? Not even once?"  
He just shakes his head "No...I've kept myself Pure for my Mate"  
Jethro groans and uses his free hand to gather the precum, pooling at the slit, to use it as lubrication to pump faster. He feels him getting slightly harder and chuckles "Go on Tony...go"  
Kalick stiffens and roars as he feels himself explode across his own chest.  
He watches in fascination only to jump back in shock as a claw like bone hooks out from beneath the head of his cock before disappearing back into the skin. He slowly moves to have a better look and cringes at the red blood that slowly trickles out of the small wound "Kalick?...W-What was that?"  
He glances down as he tries to bring his heart-rate and breathing back to normal, once he has calmed down he chuckles "Think it was the Orgasm you were telling me about?"  
Jethro growls and slaps him on the stomach "I know that! I meant the spike thing that came out of your dick!...You're bleeding"  
He sighs and tugs him down, not caring about the stickiness as he looks into the eyes and smiles as he notes only worry and not fear "During a Luzardians first Mating...the males grow their impregnating barb, unlike your Kind we do not waste sperm"  
He curls up tighter to the strong body "Can...can you Mate without using the barb?"  
He nods "Yes, from now on I can control as to when to use it...I'm Sorry that I forgot to mention it to you before hand"  
Jethro just shrugs "It's ok...I just keep forgetting that you aren't fully human" with that he pulls away "We need to clean up before going back to sleep"  
Kalick smirks and lifts a hand to hit a panel on the wall "Done"  
He watches in amazement as the cum and blood disappears "Seriously...that is cool!"  
He chuckles and lifts his arm, smirking as the Warrior snuggles up to him. He softly plays with the graying strands "You referred to me as Tony...I like it"  
Jethro smiles as he nuzzles his chest (Who ever knew that I liked being petted and cuddling?) "I like it when you refer to me as Jethro"  
Kalick smiles "Jethro...I like the sound of that" he leans down to kiss the top of his head "Night Jethro"  
Jethro yawns and snuggles closer "Night Tony" with that they both go to sleep dreaming of one another and both content in the arms of each other.


	12. All I Ask Of You

Kalick talks about others who have tried to become his Mate

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro starts awake as a clawed hand touches his shoulder and he moves without thought as he attacks his attacker only to stop at a small squeal and turns to spot the small Lizard looking at him in fear.  
Kalick awakes at the noise and frowns "What happened!?"  
He slowly releases him grip from around the Lizard throat and covers himself up as he nervously chews his bottom lip "Sorry...I-I forgot where I was"  
He turns to the Luzardian "And you?"  
'Click-Click' "Harq wants to Thank Silver Warrior for saving her...didn't mean to startle him"  
Jethro chuckles "Sorry about attacking you" with that he kneels down "Hey, Harq...you better now?"  
The little Lizard smiles and holds out a A4 sized piece of plastic 'Clic-Clic' "I made for you"  
He looks at it in confusion and turns to Kalick for help (What is it?)  
Kalick rolls his eyes and takes the plastic sheet from him to gently run his fingers over it.  
Jethro smiles as soft music echos through the room and he gently picks her up "Thank-You Harq...I love it"  
She squeals and wraps her arms around his neck 'Clic-Clic' "Mother said to wait till we get Home...but wanted to do now"  
He chuckles as he hands her over "Thank-You" with that he turns to the Mother "I'm Glad both of you are ok"  
The Mother bows 'Click-Click' "Thank-You Silver Warrior...now we shall take our leave"  
Jethro watches both of them leave before glancing at Kalick, who has an odd expression over his face "What?"  
Kalick cocks his head to one side "You are an Enigma...you were going to kill her but stopped?"  
He just shrugs before getting back into the bed and snuggles up against him "I have killed plenty of them...but as your Mate, I don't have too"  
He smiles and leans down to kiss him "I like the sound of that"  
Jethro chuckles and returns the kiss before pulling back and nuzzling his chest as he sighs "How can you tell the difference between them?"  
Kalick chuckles "Easy, Females click before speech and Males click after...and before you ask all the armored ones are Male"  
He thinks it over then glances at the watch thing "I only began to understand them, when I took this from one of them"  
He looks at it and smiles "That was stolen from me...I was going to send down a group to retrieve it, but got word that the thief was killed"  
Jethro smirks "Want it back?" he feels father than see him shake his head "Ok then, I'll keep it"  
Kalick smiles as he runs his fingers through the Warriors hair "I like petting you"  
He chuckles "Well I like being petted, looks like we are a good match"  
He goes to reply but gets interrupted by a Luzardian bursting into his room  
"Kalick!" 'Click-Click'  
Jethro looks up at the deep growl and soothingly rubs his hands over the angry mans chest before turning to the Lizard "What is it?"  
The Luzardian bows its head in respect "Warrior, there is a Meeting of Species...we have been Summoned" 'Click-Click'  
Kalick frowns "Why us? Mother and the Council deals with all that stuff"  
He notes the nervous look and holds Kalick in place with a hand on his chest "It's because of Earth...and me, isn't it?"  
A deep growl rips itself from his chest and he concentrates all his anger and worry onto the Messenger.  
Jethro looks in shock as the Lizard grabs its head and starts screaming. He quickly turns to Kalick and shakes him "No! Stop!" as he gets no reply he decides to try what worked last time "DiNozzo! Snap out of it" with that he takes his lips in a bruising kiss.

Kalick snaps back to awareness and groans into the kiss as he lets the Lizard escape. He growls and uses his teeth and tongue to force open the Warriors mouth.  
Jethro chuckles as the display and decides two can play at this game. With that in mind he reaches down between them and wraps his fingers around Kalicks hard shaft.  
He yelps at the touch and playfully narrows his eyes as he returns the favour. He groans as he tastes his Mate and licks a path from his mouth to his Mate Collar "You are Mine"  
He chuckles "I gave myself to you" with that he bends down to lick across a hard nipple before sucking the skin into his mouth.  
Kalick stills at the onslaught as his brain tries to catch up and he squeezes his hands into a tight fist to control his spikening arousal only to jump at the yelp of pain and looks at the man in confusion at the glare he receives.  
Jethro glares at him before removing the clenched fist off his poor cock "I know that I'm yours now and that I'm not to have sex with anyone besides you...but I'd rather keep my dick attached to my body and in full working order"  
He looks down and notes the purple finger shaped bruises and winces "Sorry...I don't know my own strength"  
He sighs "Just remember that if you want to clench your fist...just let go of me before hand"  
Kalick nods and watches as Jethro lowers his head to continue with the wondrous suction against his chest. He arches into the mouth and runs his hands down the length of the naked back before cupping his rear. He massages the firm muscles and becomes slightly more intrigued at the small grunts he hears before he slides a longer finger inbetween the firm cheeks.  
He stills at the new touch and pulls away "I-I'm not ready for that...I-I can't, not yet"  
Kalick sighs and nods as he moves his hands back up to his shoulders "I can wait...but it will be in your best interest if we fully Mate before the Meeting, as I can Protect you better"  
Jethro pulls back and sits on the mans stomach as he nervously runs his hands through his hair and over his face "I've never done it with a man before...I've been told it's great and that I'd possibly enjoy it...but I've never liked the idea of having anything stuck up there"  
He thinks it over and nods "Right, we shall need to research this...but before we do" he looks down and smirks "How about an orgasm?"  
A bark of laughter escapes him and he shakes his head as he spits into his hand before wrapping his fingers around both of their erections, smiling as Kalick hesitantly joins him and within minutes he growls out his orgasm as Kalick roars out his.

Once he has finished, he collapses on top of the sweaty body "Wow...I felt your orgasm through my mind...wow"  
Kalick reaches up with a heavy arm to hit the cleaning panel "The whole Ship feels it"  
Jethro stills "Shit...you mean they all know when you have sex...well an orgasm?"  
He chuckles as he looks down "Not just me". He looks in fascination as the Warrior turns pink and then crimson "I didn't know you can change colours!"  
He feels himself growing an even deeper shade as he growls "I'm embarrassed...We go pink or red as the blood rushes to the skin" with that he hides his face in the crook of his neck "And when you mention that others know when you reach your orgasm...that tends to make me embarrassed"  
Kalick chuckles and nuzzles his hair "It's ok, I'm their Ruler and you are my Mate...they accept you and if they didn't" he shrugs "They will no longer be alive"  
Jethro shakes his head "You can't just wipe people out because they don't like your Boyfriend, Tony!...Not everyone can be liked"  
He shrugs in reply "Doesn't matter anyway...you have proved yourself worthy plenty of times to them" at the look of confusion he sighs "You were severely injured but still stood up against Gehkic...you helped save Harq from being crushed and you controlled my Temper in two separate occasions, one with the Balzathians and the other was just now as I have no doubt that I would have killed him and wiped out the Balzathian Race"  
He thinks it over and smiles as he relaxes against him "You think I have that kind of control over you?"  
Kalick glances down and gives him a warm smile as he runs his fingers through the graying strands "A lot of people would take advantage over the hold they will have over me...I have had many who wish to become my Mate to just to get their hands on to the power I hold and to use it for their own agendas"  
Jethro closes his eyes as he presses into the touch and then smirks as he looks into the bright green gaze "How do you know that I won't take advantage? I mean...I made you leave Earth and got you to make it so the Luzardians can never return...so how do you know I'm not using you?"  
He chuckles as he leans down to place a kiss on his forehead "Easy...you gave me yourself as payment for the command and in doing so...you left your Family and agreed to become my Mate"  
He blinks in shock at the truth in his words and smiles as he melts on top the warm body "I don't know if I can love you...but I will be honored to become your Mate"  
Kalick smiles and sinks into the mattress as he allows the warm breath and the beating of his Mates heart to lull him into sleep "That's all I ask of you...Night Jethro"  
"Night Tony"


	13. Mating

Kalick Mates with the Silver Warrior

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro frowns at the grunts he hears and burrows closer into the warmth of Tonys body only to deepen his frown as he is bombarded with images

'He is bent over a a fallen tree, wearing some kind of lumberjack outfit, as Kalick thrusts into him' followed by the image 'He is in a tight leather outfit and is kneeling on the floor as his face is fucked'

He shakes his head to get rid of the images just as others appears

'He is tie to the bed and practically folded in half as he is pounded into the mattress' quickly followed by 'He is on his hands and knees, groaning in delight as Kalick has his fist up his arse'

Jethro snaps awake as the noises in his dream is heard in reality and he blinks a few times before turning his head to look on in shock at the side of the room which has flashing images of men having sex with each other in every position you can think of. He lifts a hand to rub his eyes before snapping his head towards a new noise and watches as Kalick strokes himself while looking him straight in the eyes  
+I want to do these things with you and to you+  
He nervously swallows as the images reappears and he glances at the very hard cock as he lingers on the one of himself sucking him to completion (Can you do it?). He moves closer and hesitantly reaches out a finger to lightly stroke him from base to tip but stops as he reaches the head of his cock "What about that barb spike thing?"  
Kalick glances down at himself as the finger stills at the head and smirks "No need to worry...I choose when to make it appear and I will keep it gone"  
Jethro smiles and slowly leans down to hesitantly follow the path with his tongue (Hmm...it doesn't taste that bad) he jumps as a voice asks  
+How does it taste?+  
He just looks up and smirks (You can find out for yourself when you return the favour!). He pulls back as the hips thrust up followed by a groan and he looks at him with narrowed eyes (You do that again and you can forget about it)  
Kalick nods and grabs fistfuls of the bedspread as he forces himself to keep still "Ok...I'll try"  
He chuckles before nervously looking down and slowly stroking along his length. He pauses at the deep groan and smirks as he gets more confident before leaning down to wrap his lips around the head of Kalicks cock as he tries to take in as much as possible but gags as he pulls back (Too much) "Can't take you all in...I'm Sorry"  
He shrugs "I don't mind that you can't handle all of it...however I'm just happy that you are willing to try"  
Jethro smiles "I don't think I could try with anyone besides you" with that he leans down to take in as much length as he can while frowning as he notes the taste isn't that bad (I ain't going to be chained or handcuffed)  
+What about the leather?+  
He shakes his head (No, I'm not into anything kinky)  
+Kinky?+  
He sighs around the mouthful and pauses at the deep groan. He smirks as he hums deep within his throat, feeling the cock pulse against his tongue  
+Do...do that again+  
Jethro chuckles and pulls back "Do what again?"  
Kalick groans as the wet heat leaves him and he shifts his hips "Jethro...stop teasing" with that he playfully narrows his eyes and glances at the screen along the wall.  
He frown as he spots the gaze darkening and turns to glance at the screen only to pause in shock at the sight of himself cuffed and dressed in leather as Kalick fucks him onto the mattress "H-How!?"  
He smirks "I can project my thoughts onto anything electrical...and now that I have done some research I have a lot of thoughts to process and most of them include you"  
Jethro turns his head slightly while not taking his eyes off the screen "Can...can you do it without the cuffs and leather?"  
Kalick frowns and nods as he changes the image only for his eyes to widen as he Scents arousal coming from the man "You like?"  
He feels himself going pink as he looks down to notice that he has gotten hard at the images "Y-Yeah...I...I think I would like to try that" he yelps in shock as he is suddenly thrown onto his back at the same time a hard body moves on top of him  
"I want you now!"  
Jethro goes to push him away but ends up groaning as Kalick literally swallows his cock. He whines as he tries to thrust up but an arm across his hips forces him to stay in place and he reaches down to tug at the brown strands "Tony I-I don't know if...if I'm r-ready"  
He smirks and hums as he slowly reaches down with his free hand to push his legs further apart.  
He bites his bottom lip as he glances at the screen to spot the pleasure across his face and he takes a deep calming breath as he widens his stance further (Will I enjoy it that much?) he jumps as a reply sounds within his head  
+You will, I will make it so+  
He growls and glares down at the man who is currently enjoying sucking his cock "I don't always want a repl-" he stops and winces as he feels sharp teeth nip him "Oi! None of that!"  
Kalick narrows his eyes at the scolding but lets him have that as he slips his fingers inside him +I can't help but hear your thoughts and so I reply without thinking beforehand+ with that he adds in a second before a third finger.

Jethro gasps as he suddenly feels too full and tries unsuccessfully to pull away "Tony! Please Stop!...It's t-too much!"  
Kalick looks up and narrows his eyes as he 'sends' pleasant images and feelings over to him and once the body relaxes he continues to suck at the hard cock +I love the taste of you...I could eat you all day+  
He chuckles as the feelings make him relax and he turns to watch the screen, smiling at the way they seem to fit together "We look good together"  
He pulls off to glance at the behind only to smile at the sight of them Mating on the screen "Yeah...we do" with that he continues +I'm going to make you orgasm before we Mate+  
Jethro smirks (You can try your hardest) he almost regrets his thoughts as Kalick bobs faster over his rock hard cock at the same time the fingers move deeper within him. He suddenly yelps as he nudges something deep inside him "Shit! D-Do that a-again!"  
Kalick looks up in confusion and presses the spot again only to jump as the Warrior suddenly orgasms and he quickly swallows everything on offer.  
He groans as he feels a wet tongue licking the skin around his groin and he reaches down to tug at his hair "T-Tony" his voice leaves him at the almost black gaze and he whines (Kiss me? Please?)  
He growls as he crawls up the sweaty body and he shares his prize into a deep kiss as he lines up before slowly sinks into the warm body.  
Jethro grunts as the full length of the other man enters him until he is nestled against the curve of his pelvis. He blinks out the tears and lets out whimpers of pain as he feels like he is being splitted in half "Stop! Please...it...it hurts!"  
Kalick looks down and frowns before quickly going through all the research he has done "You...you should be enjoying this"  
He shakes his head "It's...it's too much" with that he lifts a shaky hand to wipe the tears from his eyes only to yelp in pain as Kalick shifts "Stop! Don't...Don't Move!"  
He freezes "I-I was going to pull out" at the frantic shake of the mans head he turns to the screen "How come you aren't like that?"  
Jethro growls "That's because it's how you picture it...it's fiction!"  
Kalick bites his bottom lip "B-But what about those other men? How come they enjoy it"  
He looks up "They do it as a living...they have all done it before" he starts as the cock within moves and accidently brushes against the spot deep inside him.  
He pauses as the Warrior suddenly stiffens while arching his hips, causing him to move impossibly deeper within him, and he growls as he instinctively thrusts forward.  
Jethro groans as he touches that spot (Shit!...That feels...good?). He looks up in wonder as the pain bleeds into pleasure and decides to take the bull by the horns as he looks into the darkening green gaze "Ok, you can move...but take it slow?"  
Kalick nods and does as he is told in small shallow movements.

After an hour or so he pushes back into each of the thrusts and grunts as he is pushed closer to his climax "T-Tony...I need to...now"  
He smirks "This is what I have been waiting for" with that he picks up speed.  
Jethro groans and grunts before he suddenly stiffens and cums all over himself.  
Kalick gasps at the Scent and the feeling of his Mates orgasm and lets go to join him in completion before collapsing ontop of the sated man.  
He grunts as the air is forced out of his lungs and wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight against his chest "I-I..."  
He nods before nuzzling closer +I know...I know Jethro, now go to sleep+ he feels a question forming and smirks +Yes, I will stay here with you...you are my Mate and will be forever+  
Jethro smiles as he drifts off while refusing to let go of his new Mate.  
Kalick waits until he feels him drift off before pulling out and reaching up to hit the panel before curling protectively around his Mate and whispers "I will never let you go...ever" as he joins him in sleep


	14. Meeting Of Species

Kalick stands his Ground on the ban on Earth

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Kalick smiles as he softly caresses the graying strands of his Mate +I have a Mate! Finally a Mate who accepts me+ he leans down to kiss the top of his head "My Mate". He looks up as the door to his room opens and he growls as a Luzardian slowly enters  
"Kalick?" 'Click-Click'  
He tightens his grip around Jethro as he narrows his eyes "What?"  
The Lizard nervously licks his lips "We are approaching the Delta realm...for the Meeting, we'll be there within the hour" 'Click-Click'  
Kalick nods and dismisses him before sighing and tugging his Mate closer +I don't want to wake you...but I'm not leaving you on your own+ with that thought in mind he gently shakes him "Jethro? Jethro it's time to wake up"  
Jethro groans and burrows under the duvet, back into the warmth "Ten more minutes Dad..."  
He pauses at the reference "Dad?" he looks down and tugs him out "Come on Jethro...we need to go"  
He growls as he is manhandled only to yelp as his backside makes contact with the mattress and suddenly stiffens "Shit...we actually did it!?"  
Kalick nervously bites his bottom lip "Yes...we are Mated and are Mates for life"  
Jethro runs his hands through his hair and down his face "Wow...and we...you...er"  
He sits down beside him and soothingly runs his fingers through the graying strands "What is it?"  
He nervously picks at the bedspread while avoiding the intelligent green eyes "You'll...you'll never leave me?"  
Kalick frowns at the question and searches through Jethros memories only to sigh as he finds out why his Mate is doubting him "Jethro...I'm not like the Females of your Kind, I'll never get bored of you or turn to others for sex"  
Jethro chuckles "That is what all of them promised me...they got me up the aisle and a ring on my finger...only to divorce me and take half of everything I own" he turns to give him a sad smile "No-one wants me in their lives forever!"  
He shakes his head and tugs him into a hug "My Kind only has one Mate for life...I won't have any other than you for as long as I live!" with that he glances down to give him a quick kiss "Now lets get changed as we only have twenty minutes!"

Jethro looks around the marble walls and sighs "Why couldn't I stay on the Ship? I've need been good with Politics"  
Kalick shakes his head as he keeps a hand on him at all times "You are my Mate and so you go where I go" he glances around and bares his teeth in an angry snarl as the little Carnavias get a bit too close to his Mate for his comfort.  
He frowns at the move and glances at the rabbit like creatures only to pale and back away as one of the smiles at him, showing him teeth that a shark would be proud off (Shit! It looks harmless until you get a glimpse of its teeth!)  
He tugs his Mate closer +They hunt in Packs and use their appearance as a way to get closer+ he slits his eyes and smirks as they all back away with a yelp of pain +Humans are considered a tasty delicacy among a lot of Species...that's why I have been Summoned as I have angered a lot of Races with my ban on Earth+ with that he wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his neck +But the price was worth it for you+  
Jethro smiles and leans back against his chest (Yeah? So you aren't disappointed with me? As I'm not the most good-looking or the strongest man you could have got)  
Kalick chuckles +I wouldn't have wanted any other...it took me a long time to find a Mate that would accept me as myself rather than a tool to be controlled and a way to be used as a weapon to destroy+ he turns his head to lick across his Mates neck "We have been Summoned"  
He frowns and only then notices that the wall has opened up to reveal a rather large table which currently has different creatures off all kinds sitting around it. He starts to go pink as he notes all eyes are looking at them (How long have they been watching?)  
He shrugs and takes his hand to tug him into his lap as he takes his seat. He growls as he notes the way he tries to get off him and narrows his eyes +Stay!+  
(Tony! I've already explained to you that I don't feel comfortable on your lap like I'm a child!)  
Kalick growls deep within his chest as another of the Carnavias move around him to sniff at his Mates leg +They are waiting for you to get off me...for your Protection, I need you to stay on my lap otherwise I won't be able to stop them from stripping the flesh from your bones without destroying most of this building along with the Species inside it!+  
Jethro stills at the statement and unconsciously moves closer (If they know that you are that unstable...then why invite them to this meeting?)  
Kalick shrugs +Easy...they want me to start a War, now shush as the the Meeting is about to start+  
He makes himself comfortable on his Mates lap, while avoiding placing anything within reach to the shark-bunnies, as one of the creatures of the table stands.

"Kalick Luzin...you have been Summoned under Law six-alpha niner-zelda, you have placed an unlawful ban on Earth throughout every Universe...how do you Plea?"  
He smirks as he wraps his arms around his Mate "Guilty, I have banned everyone from preying on the Humanoids for food or pleasure...they need to be left alone to evolve"  
The Creature narrows its eyes "Yet you have taken one for your own pleasure...you are breaking your own rules and so the ban needs to be removed"  
Kalick chuckles as he nuzzles Jethros neck, pulling down his collar to show off his Mate Collar that is around the humans neck and smirks at the startled gasps "I did not take the Silver Warrior for pleasure...I asked him to become my Mate and he has accepted"  
Jethro goes pink under the questioning gazes and jumps as a loud crash is heard from behind them only to cringe as he spots Alderkoff glaring at them  
"You refuse my Daughter for your Mate? Only to take a food source as it instead!?"  
He turns and runs a soothing hand across his Mates chest as he hears the deep growl "Tony...don't!"  
Kalick looks into the ice blue eyes and calms down "Alderkoff...you only suggested your Daughter in hope to get your hands onto the Power I hold" he glances around to look at each one in turn "You all have at one point have tried to Mate me with one of your Own...but it has been done, we are fully Mated and I will not take another for the rest of my Life"  
Jethro smiles and curls up in the strong arms "I won't take another either...Mates for Life?"  
He smiles "Yes" with that he tilts his head to give him a small kiss. But turns to look to the left as he feels the anger radiating from the Balzathian and tightens his arms around his Mate before glaring at each creature in turn, inwardly smirking as they all pale sightly and back away, as he states "I will not be removing the ban on Earth, the Humanoids are to be classed as 'off the menu' and I will not hear about this anymore...you have disturbed me from my Mating and my pending orgasm"  
He goes from pink to full on crimson "Tony!...You didn't need to tell them that!"  
Kalick shrugs and stands, smirking at the yelp of shock as he carries his Mate and turns to leave "We are leaving and I shall hear no more about Earth" with that he spins on his heel and leaves the room.

Jethro huffs in annoyance as Kalick refuses to put him down "I can walk you know!"  
He sighs and sits down the marbled seats "Jethro I need to physically touch you as many are wishing to take you...as you are the last Humanoid this side of the ban!"  
He rolls his eyes "Tony...You can tell where I am at all times as I can feel you in here" he lifts a hand to tap his forehead "And don't lie to me as I can hear you buzzing around in there"  
Kalick chuckles as he nuzzles his neck "I like being in there...there's lots of room to make myself comfortable in"  
Jethro frowns (Hang on a minute) he turns around to straddle his lap "You saying I haven't got much going on up here?"  
He avoids eye contact with a smile only to laugh as his Mate slaps him on his chest, he goes to reply but stills as a very familiar voice questions  
"Kalick? Kalick Luzin! What have I told you about interfering with Politics!?"


	15. Shark-Bunnies

Jethro meets Zalena then has the misfortune to encounter the Carnavias

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro frowns at the stiff posture and turns to look in the direction of the voice to spot scaled Woman glaring at the both of them "Who are you?"  
The green woman places her hands on her hips "Well Kalick?...I'm waiting!"  
Kalick winces and hides his head in the crook of his Mates neck "Zalena...I...well I was Summoned here"  
Zalena narrows her eyes and walks over before removing Jethro from his lap as she investigates his neck.  
Jethro growls and slaps the hands away from his person as he steps away from her "Get your hands off me!"  
Kalick winces at the blatant display of disrespect before growling "Jethro...let her look!"  
His eyes narrow and he steps away as she goes to touch him again "No! I'm fed up with people looking and touching me! Now are you going to tell me who the hell she is!?"  
Zalena smiles "Well Kalick...you have always been attracted to the strong ones"  
He sighs and stands before enveloping her into a hug "It's good to see you again" as he releases her he walks over and tugs Jethro closer "Zalena...this is the Silver Warrior...my Mate" with that he shows off the Mate Collar that is around the mans neck "I have finally taken a Mate as my Own"  
She claps her hands in glee "Oh Kalick! I'm so happy you have finally taken another for your Life Mate"  
Jethro growls as he tugs himself free of the hands holding him in place "Seriously! Will you stop showing me off as a prize you have won! I'm fed up with you displaying me that way!"  
Zalena cocks her head to one side "He has spirit...you have chosen well and I am proud of you"  
Kalick glows under the praise and bows in respect "I'm delighted that you are happy with my choice...Mother"  
He stops his growling and blinks in shock "Mother!? She's your Mother!?" he lifts a hand to run it through his hair while glaring at his Mate "You could have said something Tony!" with that he straightens himself up before turning to face her while holding out his hand "Sorry about earlier...I'm Jethro Gibbs, Ma'am"  
She frowns at the gesture and then a small smile crosses her face as she accepts the hand "I've forgotten the ways you Humans act...it brings back pleasant memories"  
Jethro chuckles as he gently shakes her hand before bending down to kiss the back of it "Tony never told me how attractive you are"  
Kalick frowns and tugs him away "Oi! Enough of that!"  
He smirks as he leans back against the strong chest "There's no need for jealousy Tony...I'm only being friendly"  
Zalena chuckles and steps forward to gently kiss, first Jethros and then Kalicks cheek "Well it was lovely to finally meet you...now I've got to sort out the mess you have created" she glances around and notes a Pack of Carnavias slowly moving closer "Kalick...I think you need to get Jethro back to the Ship but do not leave the Area"  
Kalick frowns and then turns to look in the direction Zalena is glancing in only to growl as he tugs Jethro closer while tightening his hold "You know they were brought here in hope to cause a reaction from me...and I bet it was the same people who failed to tell you about this Meeting?"  
Jethro sighs and pulls away and out from the hold "Tony not to tight! I need to breathe"  
Kalicks eyes widen in panic as one of the Carnavias leaps in to attack.

Jethro grunts in shock as he ends up on the floor and yelps in pain as teeth clamp down on his leg. He turns to try and release himself only to yelp as more of the shark-bunnies latch onto him.  
Kalick roars "JETHRO" as he moves forward to batter the creatures away while slitting his eyes in anger, smirking as half the Pack drop dead with a screams as he shouts "GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"  
Tears of pain falls down his cheeks as his blood soaks through his clothes which only causes a sudden feeding frenzy. He tries to get free of the creatures while trying to keep Tony from destroying the building "Tony!"  
He snaps the necks as he throws the dead bodies away from his Mate as tears flow down his cheeks. When he finally catches a glimpse of the blue eyes he adores do much, he falls down ontop of him as he tries to use his body as protection while letting out a deep rumble of a growl and slits his eyes as he roars out his anger.  
Jethro slumps in relief as the biting stops and he closes his eyes as pain flares all over his body.  
Kalick looks up as the noise of ripping fabric and flesh stops and he freezes at the sight of his bloodied Mate "J-Jethro?" as he doesn't get an answer he begins to panic "JETHRO!?" before roughly shaking him.  
He weakly tries to stop the movement but fails and he tries to speak "T...Tony stop"  
He looks up and stops shaking him as he gently picks him up off the floor while growling as Zalena goes to touch his Mate "Back off!...We are leaving"  
Zalena shakes her head "You can't go until the Meeting is finished!"  
Kalick growls and bares his teeth in an angry snarl "I am leaving! You can stay here to look after the Luzardian interest...but all I care about is Jethro" with that he spins on his heel as he holds his Mate close to his chest "I'm taking him away from here!". He walks away without a backward glance +Take us back up+ and he looks down into the bloodied face as they snap back onto the Ship.

Jethro groans at the weird way of travelling and turns his head as he vomits up everything he has eaten.  
Kalick grimaces at the foul smell and shakes his head to get rid of the stink before turning to one of the Lizards that runs up to greet them "We are leaving this Area, Mother will deal with the Meeting" with that he storms off to head to his Bedroom.  
He groans again as he is placed on the bed "Oww...I hurt". He watches as Kalick rips away his clothes and he glances down only to cringe at the deep wounds "How come...I ain't bleeding...to death?"  
He glances up and gives him a small smile "I'm stopping the blood from leaving your body...I'm not going to let you die"  
Jethro wetly chuckles and lifts a hand to wipe at his mouth and frowns at the blood he finds dripping from his fingers "That doesn't...look good"  
Kalick looks up and nervously bites his bottom lip "I know a way to heal the wounds...but it isn't pleasant"  
He shrugs and then winces as the movement causes pain to flare across his body "Oww...I'm in pain now...so more won't bother me much"  
He nods and then proceeds to remove the rest of the torn clothes "I'll start now"  
Jethro weakly smiles "Ok...can you put something on the screen for me?" he chuckles as the images of their Mating appears and shakes his head "No...something different?"  
Kalick frowns and searches through Jethros memories only to smile as he projects an image on the screen "How about this?"  
He smiles at the pictures of his old Basement and watches as the image of himself walks down the stairs to sit on the sawhorse as he begins to sand the rib "You go with the grain"  
He looks up and smirks as he changes the image slightly before leaning down to sink his teeth into one of the deepest wounds.  
Jethro cries out as a deep fire spreads through his body but when he feels Kalick pulling away he shakes his head "No!...No you can...can continue" with that he blinks away the tears as he watches the screen only to smile as he watches the image of Tony sitting beside him "I...I would have loved for...for you to have joined me in the...the Basement"  
He smiles as he slowly sucks away the the torn edges of flesh and then uses his saliva to seal the wound shut before moving onto the next "I could give you an Area of the Ship to use as your own...that's if you want?"  
He smiles as he watches the images of him showing Kalick how to sand the wood "I'd like that...I'd like that a lot" he winces as the pain flares as the teeth sink into him again and he reaches down to run his blood covered fingers through the brown strands "It's ok Tony..."  
Kalick looks up and gives him a small smile as he moves onto the next wound "I will try to quickly finish fixing you up...but you'll need to sleep for around four days or more to let your body heal from the battle wounds you have received"  
Jethro yawns as a lethargic feeling settles within him and he smiles as he watches the screen "I think...I think I love you" with that he drifts off into unconsciousness leaving a shocked Kalick staring at him.


	16. Dreams Sweet Dreams

Jethro waits for Kalick in his Basement, giving him something he has never experienced before

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He moves the sanding block up and against the grain of the rib of the fake boat, as he knows he is dreaming and sighs as he glances up to the door "Kalick?...Kalick you there?" he waits for the buzzing to signal that he is near and sighs as he turns to the dream Tony "Where do you think the real you is?"  
Dream Tony smiles and shrugs "No idea"  
A return smile crosses his face as he stands and walks over to the worktable to grab a jar and empties it before topping it up with his Bourbon "I miss this place"  
"Yeah?"  
He nods before returning to continue his sanding "Yeah...it was my Sanctuary, although the real you has given me an Area of the Ship...do you think I'll be able to do some woodwork there? Do you even have wood in Space?"  
Dream Tony shrugs "No idea, you need to ask Kalick"  
Jethro sighs and glances back to the stairs "He isn't there...I've been in love before, but this feels different"  
"How come?"  
He leans back against the boat "When I was getting attacked...the only thing I was worried about was how he was going to deal with it" he cocks his head to one side with his trademark half smile "He is the first man, well you know what I mean...anyway, he is the first 'male' I have ever been with...and he will be the last" he lifts his head as the Dream version sits beside him and he smirks as he lifts a hand to gently stroke his face "I love him"  
Dream Tony smiles and returns the gesture "He loves you too" with that he leans forward to brush his lips against his.  
Jethro groans but pulls back "No...I'll wait till he is here"  
He shrugs "Ok...so what do you want to do now?"  
A smile crosses his face as he stands and takes his hand "Lets sleep"  
Dream Tony chuckles "You are dreaming now"  
Jethro smirks and removes the mans shirt before gently guiding him down onto the deck of the half finished boat "Just lay there"  
He nods and watches in confusion as Jethro removes his own shirt before laying on top of his chest "You want to just lay here?"  
He nods "Yes...we'll wait until Kalick appears"

Jethro smirks as he hears the buzzing noise and looks up at the sound of footsteps on the wooden stairs, to spot Kalick walking down. He removes himself from Dream Tonys chest and walks over to meet the other man at the bottom of the stairs "I've been waiting for you...what have you been doing?"  
Kalick smiles "How do you know it's me?"  
He just smiles and indicates the Dream version that is still asleep on the deck of the unfinished boat "The Dream you is asleep...I've been waiting for you"  
He frowns "Why?...How do you know that this is a Dream?"  
Jethro chuckles "This place no longer exist...it was one of the first streets you destroyed"  
Kalick frowns and then lowers his gaze "I never wanted to attack Earth...your People fired first"  
He shrugs "It's in the Past, I'm just glad I can return here in my Dreams"  
He just smiles and tugs him into a hug "When do you think you will wake?"  
Jethro turns his head to breathe in the comforting Scent "I don't know...how long has it been? You said it would be four or more days"  
Kalick tightens his hold and enjoys the feelings of his hands touching the Warriors flesh "It's now on the sixth day...I want to Mate with you"  
He groans and slides his hands under Kalicks shirt as he nibbles across the strong neck "Why don't you Mate with me here then?"  
He returns the groan with one of his own and arches into the touch while moving his head to one side, letting him have more room to explore as the mouth moves further up his neck "Jethro...I can't, not while you are asleep"  
Jethro growls as he nips at the mans neck "Lay down beside me and close your eyes so you can join me here"  
Kalick frowns "So...you want me to join you in sleep?"  
He nods "Yes, we can share this Dream"  
He smiles and nods before suddenly disappearing only to return a few seconds later "Done" with that he becomes slightly nervous "Now what?"

Jethro smirks and crowds him against the boat "My turn"  
Kalick frowns "What do you mean by that?"  
He turns to the Dream version that is still asleep "Oi! Go on get!"  
Dream Tony yawns as he sits up "You want me gone?" at the mans nod he gets up and puts his shirt back on before heading up the stairs.  
Jethro waits until he hears his front door close before roughly shoves Kalick down onto the deck "You fucked me...so it's my turn to return the favour"  
Kalick looks up with wide eyes and shakes his head "B-But...I-"  
He growls as he stares into the wide green eyes "No! I'm not the type of person to allow you to fuck me everytime! As I'm only going to Mate with you for the rest of my life...I need to take control at times, do you trust me?"  
He looks up into the almost black eyes and swallows "I trust you...but it's my first time and...and it's a Dream"  
Jethro smirks "You were my first and besides..." he wiggles his eyebrows "...this can be a test run"  
Kalick chuckles and takes a deep calming breath before removing his trousers and spreading his legs "Ok...I give myself to you"  
He groans and quickly removes his own trousers as he leans down to lick across the middle of his chest.  
He arches up into the touch and then jumps at a feeling of something cold against his rear "What...what is that?"  
Jethro looks up and holds out a small tube "It's lubricant...it's used to stretch you open"  
Kalick frowns "Why don't you use your saliva like I did?"  
He frowns "Spit isn't good enough for that...your saliva must be different to mine" with that he gently presses his finger into Kalicks entrance, groaning as the muscles instinctively clamp down on him  
"It hurts!" he goes to pull away but stops as a hand soothingly rubs across his stomach.  
Jethro leans down to give him a soft kiss, as he slowly moves his fingers around to gently open him up and after a while he adds more lube as he slips in a second "I will give you time to fully get you ready...the pain will subside after a while"  
Kalick forces himself to relax and he reaches out to pull Jethro closer as he leans up to kiss him "You meant what you said?"  
He frowns "What did I say?" with that he slips in a third finger, stilling at the shocked gasp and slowly continues as he relaxes into the touch  
"You said...said you Loved me?"  
Jethro smiles as he states "Yes...yes I meant it" with that he removes his fingers and lubes up his cock before lining himself up and slowly pushing in.  
Kalick winces at the strange feeling but keeps still as he allows the Warrior to bottom out "It...it feels weird and...and painful"  
He nods as he groans at the tightness squeezing his cock "It...it'll get better" he looks down "Tell me when...when I can move"  
He frowns as he shifts his hips "I'm...I'm surprised that I don't feel...feel weak in this position?"  
Jethro looks down and smirks "You are no less of a man being in the receiving end...it just proves how much more you are" with that he leans down to give him a gentle kiss "It also shows the trust you have in me"  
Kalick smiles and pushes back, marveling in the strangled gasp his actions cause "When you wake...we will Mate this way, now move"  
He nods as he begins to thrust into him "Do you think...I could have a space like this...on the Ship?" he groans as when he hits the right spot the muscles tighten around his cock at the same time Kalick arches up and he begins to pick up speed, hitting the other mans prostate on each stroke.  
He groans and arches up with a deep growl as he tightens his legs around the Warrior as he tugs him closer while wrapping his arms around him "I'm...I'm..."  
Jethro frantically nods and begs "Now...now Please?"  
Kalick nods and tips his head back as he roars out his completion and cums all over their chests.  
He shouts as the muscles clamp down almost painfully around his cock and he shoots out his climax before collapsing on top of the other man.

He watches as Jethro tries to stand and he shakes his head as he tugs him down so he sprawled across his chest "The...the answer to your question...is yes, I'll give you an Area this size and...and I'll give you some wood as I'm rather fond of this boat"  
Jethro chuckles and shuffles closer, pulling out of him in the process, as he nuzzles his Mates neck before yawning and drifting off "We can build one together?"  
Kalick smiles "Yeah...I'd like that" and tightens his hold as he joins him in sleep.


	17. Awake

Jethro wakes up from his Dream and Mates with Kalick

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He slowly wakes up and opens his eyes only to sigh as he notes that he is laying across Kalicks chest (Shit...still dreaming then). He yawns and slowly gets off him only to pause as he feels the soft fabric of the bed and snaps back to full alertness as he finds himself back in their Bedroom with his Boat no where to be seen. A big smile crosses his face as he leans across the sleeping man and kisses his forehead "Kalick...Kalick I'm awake" as he doesn't get an answer, he playfully narrows his eyes as he runs a hand down the chest to his groin and back up again "Tony...wake-up"  
The body arches into the touch and the legs spread slightly to give the hand some room to play.  
Jethro chuckles and watches as the cock fills out and rises while being accompanied by a deep groan. He cocks his head to one side as Kalick spreads his legs further (What are you dreaming about?). Once the man stills he places himself inbetween the spread legs as he decides to explore the expanse of flesh before him. He runs his hands from his feet and up to his knees, pausing at the deep sigh, before moving up to his hips. He lightly runs his fingertips over the skin scales and smirks as sleepy green eyes gaze up at him "Hey...you awake?"  
Kalick yawns and nods as he watches his Mate explore his body. He arches up as the calloused hand runs across his chest and up his flanks "Jethro...I want to Mate like we did on the Boat"  
He groans as he leans down for a kiss before smirking "Is that what you were dreaming about?"  
Kalick nods as he tugs him down on top of him "I told you that when you wake we shall Mate that way" with that he takes the other mans hand and spits into it.  
Jethro cringes at the move "Why did you do that?"  
He frowns "You said your saliva isn't that good for stretching" with that he bites his bottom lip "Don't you want to Mate?"  
He chuckles as he shakes his head "No...it's just I wasn't really sure you would allow me to be on 'Top' in the real World"  
Kalick cocks his head to one side "Top?" at the sudden image of the Warrior pushing into him he nods "Yes, you're on Top this time"  
Jethro chuckles as he rears back and uses the spit to soak his fingers, as he turns Kalick onto his stomach, before dribbling the rest of it onto the dip of the base of his spine. He takes a controlling breath and then slowly runs his wet fingers down inbetween the firm cheeks.  
He frowns at the pillow and turns to look over his shoulder "Why am I in this position? In the Dream I was facing you and was on my back"  
He sighs "I've been told it is easier for your first time if you are on your hands and knees...also unlike you, I can't 'project' pleasant images and thoughts to help you through the pain" with that he pushes into the tight muscles as he inserts his finger.  
Kalick gasps at the slight burn and cringes as he tries to force himself to relax "Yeah...it hurts like it did in the Dream"  
"It'll get better soon"  
He nods and allows him to continue only to grimace at the odd feeling. Jethro slowly moves his finger in and out as he uses his free hand to caress the backs of his thighs, smirking as he notes the hot spot behind his knees and rubs the area with the tips of his fingers "You like being touched there...don't you?" at the stiff nod he continues with the caress before sliding in the second finger.

Kalick gasps and forces himself not to pull away at the pain the movement causes. He takes a calming breath as the fingers stretch him open "Jethro?...Is it going to be much longer?"  
He chuckles "Kalick be patient...I don't want to hurt you" he uses his free hand to dribble more of the spit on his fingers before he inserts the third, smirking as it easily slides in "I think...you are ready" with that he removes his fingers and wipes the excess over his cock.  
As the fingers withdraws he quickly turns to push Jethro onto his back before straddling his Mates waist "I want it in this position"  
Jethro grunts as he his back hits the mattress and glares at the man "Oi!"  
Kalick shrugs and reaches underneath himself to line up before slowly lowering himself down onto his Mate. He grimaces at the slight pain but continues until he is sat in the curve of the Warriors pelvis.  
He grunts at the tightness and groans as he bottoms out "T-Tony! Too...too tight" as the man goes to move he quickly reaches out to stop him "Don't move! Otherwise I'll shoot my load right here and now!"  
He sighs and waits as he caresses Jethros chest but as he feels him relax he asks "Can I move now?"  
Jethro nods and as he begins to rock, he slowly joins him with shallow thrusts.  
Kalick growls as he begins to pick up speed and narrows his eyes "Faster!"  
He just replies with a glare "Can't in this position...you are in control this way!"  
He stops and smirks as he wraps his arms around him and falls backwards forcing a surprised Jethro onto his knees "Now?"  
Jethro growls and rears back to tug Kalicks legs onto his shoulders before pounding into him at a fast pace, groaning as he hits the spot and the muscles tighten around his cock. He continues with the punishing rhythm and narrows his eyes at his Mate "Stroke yourself"  
Kalick nods and strokes himself in time to the thrusts "I'm...I'm"  
"Now!"  
He tips his head back to roar out his completion as he stiffens and coats his chest with his cum, hard enough to hit his chin before going limp.  
As the muscles clamp down almost painfully around him, he can't hold back any longer and climaxes with a shout. Once finished he pushes the mans legs from his shoulders before collapsing ontop of him "Shit...I...I think I died"  
Kalick chuckles and looks down with a fond smile "I think that was better than the Dream" he yawns and tugs his Mate closer, wincing at the feeling of him slipping out before nuzzling his neck "Yes...I like it when you Mate with me, or as you put it 'Topping' me"  
Jethro chuckles and snuggles closer "A Relationship is all about give and take...once that is sorted the rest is easy"  
He nods and reaches up to hit the panel "Yes our Relationship is sorted"  
He yawns and curls up closer "Like you said...we are Mates for Life" with that he rubs his face against his chest before drifting off.  
Kalick smiles and softly strokes the graying strands "Yes Jethro...we are Mates for Life and no matter who wants to have you as theirs...they shall have to kill me" he looks up and growls as he senses the feelings of others wanting his Mate for their 'Collection' before turning back to the sleeping man "You are Mine and I won't ever let you go" with that he tightens his hold, only loosening it slightly at the pained wince and follows him into sleep while keeping his senses on alert.


	18. Plans And Boats

Kalick has a surprise for the Warrior

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

"Kalick...where are you taking me?"  
He chuckles as he guides him blindfolded through the Ship, nodding Greetings to the Luzardians he passes as he walks down the corridoors only to suddenly stop "Ok...you can look now"  
He rips off the tie and freezes at the sight before him "How?"  
Kalick wraps his arms around his Mates middle while placing his head on his shoulder as he looks at the double of the Dream Basement "I used your Dream as a guide and...well you said you miss the place so I thought I'd make you a new one, although minus the stairs"  
Jethro removes himself from the hold as he stands in the middle of the spacious room "This...this is lovely" he turns back to face his Mate "Thank-You Kalick...Tony"  
He shakes it off and walks up to the workshop to finger all the tools "I promised you an Area of the Ship as your own...I'm Sorry I destroyed your old one"  
A sad smile crosses his face as he walks over to him "I've told you...it's in the Past" with that he straightens and checks the drawers for some paper "Right, I'm going to start some sketches so we can build the skeleton of a new Boat"  
Kalick smiles and tugs him to his chest before kissing the Mate Collar around his new "Can I watch?"  
Jethro shrugs "If you want" only to chuckle as Tony sits down on the sawhorse and then tugs him down into his lap before looking over his shoulder. He shakes his head and begins to sketch out the plans for the lengths and dimensions.

He lets his mind wonders over the Ship he nuzzles his back +You going to talk to me?+  
Jethro shakes his head (Nope. Busy) with that he continues his drawings.  
Kalick huffs and then slits his eyes as he uses his powers to slowly unzip the Warriors trousers.  
He growls (Behave!) as he reaches out for a ruler to double-check his measurements.  
He rolls his eyes +I am! My hands are on your shoulders+. He slits his eyes again and this time it is his own which are unzipped followed quickly by Jethros boxers being tugged down, releasing the hard cock in the process.  
Jethro narrows his eyes as he grinds himself onto the clothed cock, smirking at the strangled gasp (Wait till I'm finished with the plans...then we can have some fun).  
Kalick groans as he slits his eyes to tug down his own boxers and presses him down onto his cock while nipping at his neck +Hurry up! Otherwise I will take you right now!+  
He shuts his eyes as he is bombarded with more images of Kalick taking him in every way possible but pauses as once more he is pictured in leather. He turns to face his Mate with a raised eyebrow "What is it with you and leather?"  
He avoids his gaze by nuzzling his neck "I don't know...I just really want to see you in it"  
Jethro groans and bares his neck as he decides to leave the plans for another time "Maybe I'll treat you some time by letting you dress me up" he turns his head "In anything you want"  
Kalick growls as he has had enough of the teasing and he quickly uses his spit, to wet his fingers before reaching inbetween them to stretch him open.  
He gasps at the feeling of slick fingers entering him and grits his teeth at the slight burn (I thought it would hurt as much as the first time...but surprisingly it doesn't)  
+Doesn't it? That's good then+  
He rolls his eyes and yelps as a second finger enters and is quickly followed by a third "Tony! I'm ready all ready!"  
He growls as he removes his fingers before burying himself into his Mate as he sinks his teeth into his shoulder.

Jethro yelps in shock as the very sharp teeth sink into his flesh and he growls as he reaches back to tug at the brown strands "Oi! Enough of that!"  
Kalick narrows his eyes and shakes his head as he keeps hold of his prize while wrapping his arms tightly around his waist to hold him in place.  
He growls and tighten his fingers as he pulls at the brown hair "It hurts Tony! And besides I have been bitten enough already to last a frigging lifetime!"  
He huffs as he retracts his teeth back to the 'normal' size but refuses to let go +Better?+  
Jethro growls but nods (Well? What are you waiting for?) with that he tightens his muscles around the hard cock within.  
Kalick gasps, releasing him in the process and rears up to place him over the worktable before pounding into him "Shit! Jethro I-"  
He nods "Me too" not long after that he shouts out his release at the same time he hears Kalick roar out his own before the heavy weight of the other man lands on his back. He suddenly yelps as pain flares up his spine "Fuck! That hurt!"  
He quickly gets off him and pulls out "What? What is it?"  
He shrugs "I...I think it was how you landed on me" he carefully stands up and hisses as the pain increases slightly "You don't realise your own strength!"  
Kalick opens his mouth to reply but stops as he Scent the air and moves closer as he buries his nose in the Warriors neck "No...it wasn't me" he chuckles as he nuzzles along his throat "You are Complete"  
Jethro frowns at the statement "Complete? What do you mean I'm Complete!?"  
He sighs as he reaches down to get him dressed before doing up his own trousers "I told you that the Mate Collar will change your DNA to make us compatible...that process is now Complete"  
He goes to reply but turns as a Lizard runs into the room  
'Click-Click' "Kalick! The Meeting is finished...They have decided to Accept the Ban! Earth is Safe!"  
He nods before narrowing his eyes "Good...now is there a reason you have disturbed me?"  
Jethro spots the panic written across the Lizards face and he turns back to his Mate "It's ok Tony, we will discuss this later" with that he steps away from him "Go check on the Ship while I start building the skeleton of the Boat"  
Kalick whines as he tugs him closer "But I thought we were going to build this together?"  
He chuckles as he moves out if the hold "Tony...it takes months to completely finish building a Boat...now go on, get!"  
He sighs and nods "Fine" he leans forward and kisses his cheek "I will be back later...when I finish my Duties"  
Jethro returns the kiss before pushing him away and heading to his worktop to finish his plans.  
Kalick stands there and watches him for a few minutes before sighing and following the Luzardian out of the room.


	19. Childish

Jethro gets annoyed

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He checks over the wood and nods to himself as he drags the longest piece into the middle of the room before dragging over some slightly smaller pieces that will be the ribs. He chuckles as he hears the buzzing within his head and sighs as he glances to the ceiling "I'm just getting the pieces ready! I won't start until you're here...but you'd better hurry or I might be tempted!"  
+You wouldn't!...Would you?+  
He shakes his head "Nah, I'm only messing" with that he picks up the wood that he has chosen for the centre piece and drags it over to the steam presser  
+What you doing?+  
Jethro sighs "Don't panic! I'm just going to use the steam presser to bend the wood into the right shape...isn't there anything else you could be doing instead of bugging me?"  
+I'm not bugging you!+  
"You are"  
+Not+  
"Are"  
+Not+  
"Are"  
+Not+  
"Are"  
+Not+  
He rolls his eyes and decides not to answer him while keeping his mind blank as he concentrates on the wood  
+Jethro?...Oi Jethro!+  
He smirks as he hears Tony rattling on, trying to get his attention but he ignores it.

About an hour or so later he pulls back to swipe the sweat off his face as he inspects every inch of the bent pieces of wood before nodding and placing each piece in its designated place. Once finished he stands and removes his shirt as he sits down while trying to cool himself down. He pauses as he notes the buzzing has stopped and glances up "Kalick?...Oi Tony!" as he gets no reply, he shakes his head as he gets up "You are so childish" he smirks as he hears a  
+Not+  
And he replies "Are" before hearing  
+Not+  
"Are"  
+Not+  
"See...you are"  
+...you started it+  
He can't stop the bark of laughter that escapes from his chest as he heads to the door "Give me some directions? I wanna see you"  
+Ok here you go+

Jethro growls as once more he reaches a dead end and to cap it all off he hears Kalicks laughter ringing through his mind. He shakes his head and blocks him out as he tries to find his own way to Mate.  
He turns a left then another and then a right only to end up on the floor with a grunt as he bounces off a Luzardians chest.  
The Lizard goes to snap at the Luzardian that had crashed into him but freezes at the sight of the Silver Warrior and nervously backs away 'Click-Click' "Sorry! I Sorry...my fault! Sorry"  
He looks up and shakes his head "Nah, it was mine...I wasn't watching where I was going" with that he holds up a hand "Help us up then?"  
The Lizard warily takes the hand and tugs him up, but a bit to harshly as the Warrior ends up plastered to his chest and he jumps away as if burnt when a deep growl reverberates throughout the corridoor.  
Jethro answers with a growl "Kalick! Stop it! He was just helping me up! Now...pack it in!" with that he nods as the sound dies away "Good!" he turns back to the shocked Lizard "Thank-You for your help"  
He nods in stunned silence.  
He smirks at the look and goes to ask him for directions...only to yelp as he is suddenly lifted from the ground and taken by some invisible force away from the Lizard. He watches as he is taken first left then right before going straight and right again, he sighs in relief as he slows down and catches sight of a pissed looking Kalick to which he replies with a pissed look of his own as he growls "Don't start!"  
Kalick growls before smirking as he drops him out of the air.  
Jethro grunts at the sudden drop and slowly gets gets up before aiming his infamous glare at the pissed man "What!?"  
He steps forward and runs his hands possessively over his Mates bare chest "No-one is to touch you!"  
He steps back, away from the touch while slapping the hands away "He didn't mean to touch me! You Guys don't realise your own strength!...He helped me up from the floor but accidently used a bit too much strength which caused me to end up pressed against him"  
Kalick narrows his eyes as he steps forward "Then how come you have killed so many Luzardians...if you say that they are physically more stronger than yourself?"  
Jethro smirks and his anger disappears as he links his fingers with his Mates "I'm a fully trained Marine...I've been taught and trained in the art of killing and ambushing the enemy" he leans forward to give him a gentle kiss "And I'm very good at it"  
He cocks his head to one side before a soft smile crosses his face "You used your brain and intelligence to take the Luzardians who you considered were the enemy"  
He nods "Yes...but now I know better" with that he tugs him into a hug "So keep the jealousy at bay as it's only you I want" he finishes his speech with a small nip at the strong neck.  
Kalick gasps at the move and huffs as he wraps his arms around him while resting his head on his shoulder "There are all these new emotions and feelings running around in my head that are all about you...I find it hard to deal with them all"  
Jethro chuckles as he pulls back to cup his Mates face "That is because I'm your first...and only" he smiles as he softly kisses him "So I forgive you for your jealousy...but as for your childish behaviour" he raises an eyebrow.  
He narrows his eyes "I'm not childish!"  
He smirks "Are"  
+Not+  
"Are"  
+Not+  
"Are"  
Kalick huffs and grabs his hand as he drags him over the big chair before sitting and pulling him down into his lap, while ignoring how the body tenses as he turns back to the screen "So Mother...what is the reason that you are calling me? As I have heard that the Ban on Earth has been Accepted"  
Jethro notes the way she avoids her Sons gaze as she replies  
"It's true...they have Accepted the Ban...but..."  
He narrows his eyes before letting out a deep growl as he tightens his arms around his Mate "You can forget it!"  
She flinches from the anger "Kalick! Please! There was no other choice!"  
Jethro winces as his back creaks from the tight hold and he pushes at the strong arms "Tony...you're hurting me!"  
Kalick snaps out if his anger as he loosens his hold but refuses to allow him to move off his lap before turning back to the screen "Could you have done it? To your Mate? To Father?"  
She looks at them in Sorrow as she answers "For the good of the Luzardian Race?...Y-Yes...I would have"  
He bares his teeth in an angry snarl "LIAR!"  
Jethro looks on in fear as Tonys teeth grow in size and sharpness (What is going on here?). He reaches out and softly strokes along the arms which are holding him in place before asking in a small voice "Kalick...Tony, what is it?"  
Kalick suddenly stands, picking up a stunned Jethro, as he glares at the screen "The Luzardians can BURN for all I care! I will not hand over my Mate for the Council to Breed from...even if he is the last on this side of the ban!" he turns his back on his pleading Mother as he stalks away "He is Mine and Mine alone" with that slits his eyes, as he stalks out of the room, to send a warning throughout the Universe, that if anybody wants his Mate...they will have to go though him to do so.


	20. Challenge

Kalick explains what the Council wants for Jethro. Jethro then challenges Kalick

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro nervously watches as Kalick paces the floor of their Bedroom with his teeth still frightfully long and sharp reminding him of that angler fish on that 'Finding Nemo' film Abby made him watch, at the comparison he lets out a slightly hysterical laugh.  
Kalick snaps his head in the direction of the noise and frowns as his Mate flinches, it's then that he realises that in his anger his teeth have extended. He retracts them before protectfully curling up around his Mate on the bed "I won't let them take you!"  
A shaky smile crosses his face as he softly strokes the brown hair and he nervously bites his bottom lip as he asks "What do they want from me? And what is Breeding?"  
He tightens his hold, only loosening it at the small wince before curling up tighter around him "They keep you in a cage where you are unable to move" with that he projects the image onto the plasma "It's where they will take samples from you"  
Jethro cringes as he watches the image of himself laying in a plastic box the size of a coffin where creatures are all around him. He keeps his eyes on the screen as he turns to whisper "What samples?"  
Kalick growls "Seamen, blood, hair, urine, bone marrow and skin cells"  
Jethro pales as he hears his own scream echo around the room as the creatures remove their samples from him. He shuffles closer to the growling Kalick as he asks in a small voice "Then what?"  
He sighs at the fear he can Scent and reassuringly nuzzles his neck and along the Mate Collar "Then they make more of you...deciding on how long you can live, that's why they take the samples, as there is a specific amount of...'clones' that can be made from each specimen  
He backs away from the screen as he watches himself getting weaker and weaker "You said Humans are a food source...is that what will happen to the clones and...and myself when they are finished?"  
Kalick growls and bares his teeth as he shouts "I will NOT let them have you! I will NOT allow my Mate to go through that!" at the flinch he feels, he sighs and jerks his head to get rid of the images before leaning down to kiss him "I don't care what they threaten...I will not lose you"  
Jethro looks up in realisation "They threatened you Race...that's why your Mother wanted you to give me up" at the slow nod, he pauses with a frown as he notes something "Hang on...your Mother doesn't click and she looks different! Why is that?"  
He chuckles at the change of subject and is all to happy to explain "The Luzardians have two kinds...like your Apes and Monkeys as they're both classed as Primates but are different in appearance"  
He nods "Monkeys are smaller and have tails whereas Apes are commonly bigger and are without tails"  
A smile crosses his face as he leans down to kiss him but pulls back to finish explaining "The ones that look more lizard like and click are Warriors...they fight and protect"  
"Like Soldiers?"  
He nods "Yes, whereas the other kind, like Mother, is more human like in appearance but with scales instead of skin and they are more of the peaceful kind" he shrugs "One can't live without the other as the Soldiers would fight amongst themselves along anyone who gets in their way...and the ones like Mother will roll over to let anyone take over the Planet or would end up wiped out altogether"  
Jethro nods "Thanks for explaining it" he suddenly remembers something "I was going to teach you to build the skeleton of the Boat and how to sand it!"  
Kalick chuckles and gets up, picking up a stunned Jethro as he leaves the room "Come then...I want to see what you have done!"  
He just shakes his head and allows himself to be carried.

Jethro rolls his eyes as Kalick looks up at him in confusion "It's easy! You use this wood peg to fix the rib to the spine piece" with that he shows him how.  
Kalick huffs "Why don't you use nails? Or power-tools?"  
He chuckles and shakes his head "Nails will rust in the water and as for power-tools..." he glances over his shoulder with a leer "You don't as much satisfaction or pleasure as you would with your hands"  
He licks his lips as he stalks closer and rubs himself against his Mates back, grinding his arousal into the jean covered backside as he nuzzles his neck.  
Jethro groans but pulls away "No!" he spots the disappointment along with the confusion and chuckles "You behave yourself and when we finish putting the skeleton together...I might treat you"  
Kalick groans as the memory of what the Warrior said earlier to him rings through his mind and he licks his lips as he asks"L-Leather?"  
He just smirks as he walks up to the worktop "Only if you behave yourself" with that he 'accidently' drops a peg and bends down to pick it up, giving Kalick a good view of his rear as he does so.  
He whines at the display "Don't tease!"  
Jethro gets up and smiles "What?...I was only picking up this peg I dropped" with that he sways his hips in a provocative manner as he walks over to his Mate and licks a path from shoulder to ear "Can you really keep control of yourself?"  
Kalick fists his hands as he forces himself not to touch while scolding himself for removing his shirt as Jethro runs his hands down the center of his bare chest. He can't help but arch into the touch before stepping back "No! I am Kalick Luzin! And I c-can control myself!" his voice falters as a talented mouth descends down his neck and along his chest before stopping at a hard nipple only to sharply nip him, he lets out a startled yelp at the slight pain but ends up groaning as a soft tongue licks away the hurt.  
He smirks at the small grunts of arousal coming from his Mates chest and playfully narrows his eyes as he pulls away "Come on, I need you to hold this piece in place"  
He lets out a sigh of relief as the Warrior moves away from him, as he has no doubt that he would have thrown him over the worktop and ruined his chance at dressing him up. He glances over and nods as he easily picks up the heavy piece of wood to line it up with the center piece "Now what?"  
Jethro smirks as he presses up behind him and grinds himself against him as he reaches around him to push the peg into place before turning his head to lick along his ear "That's one"  
He shudders at the double assault and a deep groan escapes from him as he tries to keep himself under control +You won't break me+  
He smirks at the challenge and walks around him to press his back flush to his chest as he places the next one in place "There's the second" with that he turns around and lowers his hand to stroke Kalick through his jeans, his smirk widening as the eyes close and the way he thrusts into the touch. He leans closer to whisper "You sure I can't break your control?"  
Kalick grits his teeth and shakes his head +I will get you in leather!+  
Jethro shrugs and pulls back "All done! Now lets get started on the sanding"

He is going to die...he is going to explode in sexual tension as he glances over at his Mate and bites his bottom lip as Jethro grinds himself against the wood at every upstroke while making whose wonderful little grunts of arousal at the back of his throat. Kalick shakes his head and looks away as he tries to ignore the sounds but he can't block out the Scent of his Mates arousal.  
Jethro glances over and huffs as he is being ignored. He narrows his eyes and decides to take things further.  
Kalick jumps as strong arms wraps themselves around him from behind and he whines as a mouth beings to nibble along his neck "Jethro..." he yelps as a hand unbuttons his jeans and slips into his boxers to wrap itself around his hard cock before starting to stroke him in a tight fist, a deeper whine erupts from him and when he feels his Mate humping him from behind...he narrows his eyes and waits for the tell-tale sign of the small mewl that escapes inbetween the grunts and pushes back, smirking in triumphant as Jethro climaxes over his back before collapsing against him. He takes a calming breath, as he hasn't yet reached his own orgasm, before asking "I win?"  
He pants as he tries to get his breath back and nods "Yes you...you win"  
He chuckles as he turns around and picks him up "My turn now!"  
Jethro just smiles and nods as allows himself to be carried out of the room while stroking his Mates face "Leather it is then"


	21. Leather

Leather and hot sex

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro just raises an eyebrow at the trousers he is handed and shakes his head "No-Way!"  
Kalick narrows his eyes "You said I could dress you up! And this is what I choose!"  
He just pouts as he turns the trousers over "It has a hole in it! My arse will be hanging out!" he jumps as a hand smacks his rump and glares at his Mate  
"That's the point...it's so I can Mate with you without removing the leather from your skin"  
Jethro huff and rolls his eyes as he squeezes into the trousers, frowning as he tries to figure out the laces across his groin "What are these for?"  
He licks his lips and presses himself flush against his Mates back as he nibbles along his neck while tying up the lace in a neat bow "That's for later"  
He bares his throat as he pushes back against the jean covered cock, groaning at the feeling of his bare skin rubbing against the fabric "Tony...?"  
Kalick chuckles and pulls away before passing him a leather harness "Put it on"  
Jethro frowns but shrugs as he slips into it and smirks as he spots the green eyes darken even further "This really turns you on?"  
He frowns "On? On what?"  
He chuckles as he sways his hips as he walks over to the bed while stroking the leather belt of the harness across his chest before moving onto his hands and knees on the bed "Makes you aroused...makes you want to pound me through the mattress until I can't walk straight...makes yo-" he is stopped by Kalicks mouth on his, taking his lips in a passionate kiss. He groans and growls before nipping his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.  
Kalick jerks back in shock and lifts a hand to wipe at his lip, frowning at the sight of his own blood "Why?"  
Jethro playfully growls "I may have agreed to the dress up...but you'll have to fight me for dominance" with that he rears back onto his knees as he caresses his own chest while making sounds of arousal.  
He frowns in confusion "You...you don't want me to Mate with you?"  
He shakes his head as he realises that Tony doesn't understand and stops the act "I want you...I'm just playing" he smirks as he lifts a hand to gently stroke the other mans face, ignoring the flinch his actions cause before explaining further "Remember your research? The one where the man was fighting the other every step of the way...only for then to have wild hot kinky sex at the end?" he smirk widens as he spots the green gaze avoid his his own and he grabs his chin to turn his head to face him "The very one that got you very aroused?"  
He nods as he chews his bleeding lip "Does that mean I can..." he gestures to his hand.  
Jethro cringes slightly but then shrugs "Well...there's a first time for everything, but when I say Stop...you stop without any questions"  
Kalick nods and moves in for a kiss but cocks his head to one side as his Mate pulls away only to smirk as he spots the playful gaze. He growls and grabs a handful of the graying hair as he forcefully tugs him into a demanding kiss.

Jethro growls and refuses to open up for him (What you going to do now?)  
Kalick answers with a growl and uses his free hand to stroke down the chest and as he comes across his left nipple, he growls as he pinches it with a sharp twist.  
He gasps at the slight pain and involuntarily opens up. He goes to pull away but is stopped by Tony pushing him down onto the bed before straddling his back.  
He smirks as another idea comes to him and he looks around the room to find something. Once he spots it, he slits his eyes before jerking his head to send the item over.  
Jethro growls and tries to buck him off only to still as something is jammed into his mouth, trapping his tongue beneath a metal bar before the thing is secured to the back of his head...it takes a moment for him to realise what it is and he turns his head to look over his shoulder with a growl (Seriously!? A horses bridle!?)  
Kalick groans at the sight and gets off the man to flip him onto his back before attaching the reins to the metal hoops either side of his Mates mouth "Jethro...you have no idea how hot you are right now" with that he uses his weight to pin him down as he sucks on Jethros trapped tongue as he slowly grinds himself against him.  
He growls but arches up to meet him at every thrust as his arousal spikes.

Kalick pulls back and uses the reins to keep in place as he slowly descends down the body to lick across his bare chest. He glances up and smirks at the dark blue gaze that follows his every move before leaning down to suck on the hard nipple like a newborn kitten.  
Jethro gasps and arches his back only to groan as the wonderful mouth leaves his chest. A deep whine escapes him as he tries to get him to continue (Don't Stop! Please don't Stop!)  
He chuckles as he rears back "I haven't" with that he lifts himself off his Mate before flipping him over and pushing his legs apart as he orders "Stay"  
Jethro frantically nods, as much as he can in the bridle, while widening his stance further.  
Kalick quickly releases his own hard cock from the confines of his jeans as he looks over the strong body "I love you"  
(Love you too)  
He smiles and uses his hands to spread Jethros cheeks as he lowers his head to lick a path from the back his Mates balls, along his entrance and up to the base of his spine before going back down again.  
He jumps and groans as he feels a wet tongue push into him (Shit! That feels good!) at the chuckle he hears aswell as feels, he rolls his eyes as he begins to push back.  
Kalick smirks and continues to slowly loosen him up while enjoying the Scent of the musk of his Mates arousal that assaults his senses. After a while he adds a finger before adding another.  
Jethro groans and wraps his tongue around the metal bar in his mouth as the sensations of his Mates tongue and two fingers cause pleasure to erupt all over his body. He cringes as the leather trousers become too tight (Tony! Undo trousers...too tight!)  
He pulls back and reaches around to tug the laces undone before slipping in a third finger, quickly followed by a fourth. He watches in arousal as Jethro pushes back onto his fingers and he decides it is time to take it further as he spits onto his hand and wrist before he slips his thumb into him.

Jethro stills as he feels Kalicks whole hand within him. His eyes roll back into his skull as his arms give out and he collapses his chest on to the bed with a deep groan as the hand pushes deeper into him before pulling out only to push back in.  
Kalick watches in fascination as his hand disappears within his Mate and as he checks to make sure that he isn't in any pain, he slowly moves it in and out while enjoying the pleasure he can feel running through Jethros body.  
After an hour or so, his body begins to tremble and he groans (Please fuck me...Please! Tony...Kalick, Fuck Me!)  
He bites his lip before nodding as he removes his hand and spits into it. He rubs his saliva all over his hard leaking cock before lining up at his Mates entrance, grabbing the reins in one hand and the harness in the other, as he thrusts in up to the hilt in one powerful thrust.  
Jethro groans in delight and pushes back (Need it hard and fast!)  
Kalick nods and grits his teeth in a snarl as he uses the harness and reins to gain some leverage as he slams into the warm body at a furious pace.  
He cries out in pleasure as Tony hits his prostate and begins to constantly moan as he hits the spot on every stroke. He pushes back and grabs hold of the mattress to keep himself in place as he is pounded into it.

Sweat drips from his body as he feels himself getting closer to his climax (Tony...I'm...)  
He blinks the sweat from his eyes as he nods and after three more powerful thrusts he growls "Now!" he hears his Mates scream as he feels the muscles clamp down, impossibly tight around his cock, as Jethro explodes over the bedspread.  
He grits his teeth and manages just two more thrusts before roaring out his own orgasm as he himself explodes within him, not realising his mistake of not stopping his barb from releasing his sperm into his Mates spine as he collapses ontop of him in a sated heap.  
Jethro grunts at the weight ontop of him and shakes his head (Take this thing off me...I'll wear the rest while I sleep as I can't be bothered to get undressed)  
Kalick chuckles as he pulls out and carefully removes the bridle before hitting the cleaning panel "There you go"  
He stretches out his jaw and turns with a wince as he snuggles up against his Mates chest "I enjoyed that"  
He smiles and leans down to kiss the top of his head "Me too, now lets sleep"  
Jethro chuckles "Yeah...night Tony" with that he instantly falls asleep.  
Kalick smiles and tugs him closer as he whispers "Night Jethro" before joining him.


	22. Attacked And Taken

The Ship is under attack!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He awakes with a yelp as the room tilts to one side and he ends up off the bed and onto the floor ontop of an equally startled Kalick before alarms ring out. He quickly untangles himself from the duvet and his Mate to ask "What the fuck is that?"  
Kalick growls and quickly gets dressed "The Ship is under attack! Stay here" with that he disappears out of the room.  
Jethro watches him go and then growls "As if" with that he goes to follow but realises that he needs to cover his rear (You can't go running around the corridoors with your arse hanging out!). He rolls his eyes as he heads over to the rack only to sigh at the sight of all the leather and decides on a long leather coat, that should cover his bare rear before leaving the room.

He is thrown against the wall as a massive crash echos through the corridoor. He blinks through the dust and snaps his head up at a high pitched scream, only to growl as he spots a Balzathian grabbing Harq around the neck. He suddenly has a flashback of Abby being attacked by one of the Lizards and he moves without thought as he attacks the creature.  
Harq squeals in shock as the grip around her throat disappears and she lands on the floor with a crash. She looks up through teary eyes as she scurries back to watch in fear as the Silver Warrior ripping the head off the Balzathian.  
Jethro roars in triumphant as the creature goes limp and he turns to the scared girl "You hurt?"  
She shakes her head as tears roll down her face.  
He kneels down next to her as he opens his arms "Lets find Kalick" he smirks as she runs into him while wrapping her small arms around the leather belts of the harness. He looks down and kisses the top of her head as he wraps his coat around them both before getting up and heading to to find his Mate.

He grunts and twists to land on his back, to avoid crushing his precious cargo, as the wall disappears with a bang. He coughs and lifts a hand to wipe the dust from his face as he quickly gets himself up from his vulnerable position only to freeze at the sight of the scaled woman next to Alderkoff "Zalena?...Why?"  
She looks up in sorrow "It was give them you...or be wiped out" with that she gives him a sad smile "I'm Sorry"  
Jethro growls and backs away as he gently places Harq onto the ground to whisper "Tell Kalick" before standing "Let Harq go...and I won't fight you"  
Alderkoff narrows his eyes "She needs to be destroyed! She has seen too much"  
He growls as he moves infront of her "Kalick knows it's you!" he turns his head, while keeping his eyes on the threat, as he states "Go now"  
Harq nods with tears down her checks as she turns and runs away.  
Jethro watches her go before stepping closer and holding out his wrists as he smirks "Take me to your Leader"  
Alderkoff frowns "I am the Leader" with that he gets his men to attach the flexible cuffs to him before they disappear into a blink of light.

Kalick growls and slits his eyes at the Balzathians that he spots, killing them where they stand as he makes his way to the Control Deck. He ducks as a Luzardian tackles an intruder only to turn and slit his eyes to kill another that appears while shouting "How the FUCK did they manage to get on MY Ship!?"  
The Luzardian turns, after killing the attacker, to state 'Click-Click' "No Idea...you seen Harq?"  
He gives the worried Parent a sad look as he shakes his head "I'm Sorry but no, I haven't" with that they both make their way to the Deck.

He growls as he spots the state of his Ship. He tips his head back and roars while slitting his eyes as he kills every intruder on board. Once there is only his people, he turns to ask "How did they manage to get past the defenses and actually make it on board without raising alarm!?"  
The Luzardians back away from the angry Leader only to cringe as Harq runs up to him.  
Kalick turns with a snarl as his trousers are tugged but pauses as he Scents his Mate on her. He narrows his eyes as he spreads his mind throughout his Ship...only to worry as he can't sense Jethro anywhere. He looks down "What happened?"  
Harq rubs at her eyes 'Clic-Clic' "Warrior s-save me...bad Balzathian Leader took him" she looks up into the flinty green gaze 'Clic-Clic' "Royal Highness Zalena help bad Balzathian"  
His heart stops at the words and he searches through her memories only to let out a deep growl as he watches the screen unfold. He turns to Yicon "Find them! And Jethro better be still alive...or I will wipe them all out! Mother included!"  
Yicon pales and quickly checks his readings "Thirty degrees North, straight ahead" 'Click-Click'  
Kalick kneels down and picks up the teary Harq as he takes his seat with her on his lap "Pursue them!"

He lets out a scream as an electric current is shot through him and he collapses to the floor  
"Behave! Or you'll get another!"  
Jethro growls but backs away only to still at a shout of  
"STOP"  
Alderkoff looks up "He needs to get into the case so I can start the sampling!"  
Zalena ignores him as she approaches the wary man. She holds him still as she Scents along his neck only to gasp in shock "He...he Mated with you!?"  
Jethro shakes himself free of the hold "You knew that already!"  
She shakes her head as tears flow down her cheeks "You carry his Scent"  
He frowns as shocked gasps echo through the room and he turns back to her "So what?"  
Alderkoff steps forward to his men "He will need to be disinfected beforehand"  
Zalena turns with a growl "I will not allow you to destroy my Family line!" she turns back to the confused man "Jethro...you are pregnant with Kalicks Offspring"  
He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh "P-Pregnant!? I don't think so" with that he slowly backs away just as the room tilts to one side.  
She wipes the tears from her face as she whispers "What have I done?"

Jethro grunts as he hits the floor and goes to stand only to be slammed against the wall as a voice growls  
"I will use Kalicks Offspring to save my people and control him to do my bidding! Then the Universe will fear the Balzathian Ra-"  
He cringes at the sound of the flesh being ripped away and pulls back only to pause at the sight of a severely wounded Zalena with a dead Alderkoff. He moves closer "You ok? You don't look that good"  
Zalena blinks away the tears of pain "I will be dead soon...but I will save you and I hope that you will be able to forgive me"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip as he goes to approach her, but frowns as he is pushed into a ring of light "Zalena?"  
She smiles "I will send you to the safest place for yourself and Kalicks Offspring"  
He frowns in confusion "Where's that?"  
Zalena gives him a sad smile and states "Earth"  
Jethros eyes widen in shock and he goes to move away but snaps out in a flash of light just as he spots Zalena being torn apart by Alderkoffs men before he disappears.


	23. Earth

Jethro's back on Earth and finds out that ten years have past since the Luzardian Invasion

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro slowly opens his eyes...only to frown up at the blue sky before carefully sitting up to realise he is sitting in the middle of a crop-circle "Shit!? I...I'm back!?" with that he quickly gets up only to stumble as his legs threaten to give way. Once sure he can stand, he looks around...only to spot fields of corn (Great, just great) and looks up into the sky before shouting "KALICK!? KALICK I'M HERE!" he waits for an answer but hears nothing and he starts to panic as he begins to pace the ground "Shit! What are you going to do?" he jumps as he hears voices and he dives into the corn, to hide as the strangers approach  
"Jack! See I told you!"  
"Shit! How did this happen?"  
"No idea, but the Government will be here soon to check it out as we don't want a repeat of what happened ten years ago with those Lizard men!"  
Jethro frowns (Ten years? Seriously! I have been gone for ten years!?) with that thought in mind he slowly peeks out to spot two men, around his own height, staring at his landing spot only to cringe as as he trips and the corn rustles  
The men jump and turn to face the direction of the noise  
"S-Show yourself!"  
"Yeah! W-What Kev said!"  
He thinks over his options and sighs as he steps out into the open with his hands in the air "Hey...Guys"  
Kev frowns before his eyes widen in shock "Shit! Jack it's him!"  
Jack frowns "Don't be silly Kev, he is long gone!"  
Jethro frowns but backs away as Kev approaches him  
"Look at his neck! It's him!"  
Jack sigh and walks over only to pause "I think you may be right Kev" he looks up and around "We need to get him away from here!"  
Kev nods and turns to the man "You're the Silver Warrior? Aren't ya?"  
Jethro warily looks at him and after a slight pause, he nods "Yeah...that's what the Luzardians called me" he backs away as both men approach him and he nervously growls  
"Hey, we aren't gonna hurt ya...we just need to get you out of here before the Government men arrive as I have no doubt they'd take you away and after everything you've been through with the Lizard people...we can't let that happen"  
He nods and goes to follow Kev out of the field but pauses as a helicopter flies past  
Kev looks up before turning to him "Run! Quick go! We'll make sure they know nothing about you!"  
Jethro nods and gives them a quick smile before dashing out of sight.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He keeps to the shadows and blesses the fact that he has had Survival Training during his life in the Marines as he takes a break before trying to figure out where he should go (I wonder if Dad and the group are still around? Ten years is a long time) he stops and cocks his head to one side as he hears a...car, he turns and runs in the direction, sighing in relief at the sight of a red convertible and flags it down.  
The car stops before him and he tries to get his breath back as the red headed woman raises an eyebrow at him  
"Can I help you? Are you lost?"  
He nods and asks "I...I need to find someone...and I have no idea where to start looking"  
She smirks "Your friend got a name?"  
Jethro thinks about each person and decides to tell her the name of the one he really needs to talk to "Doctor Donald Mallard"  
She looks at him in shock "Ducky? An old British man?"  
He frowns "You know Duck?"  
She smirks "I Work with him" with that she opens the passenger door, pausing slightly at his state of dress before shaking herself free of the shock of the sight of leather "Get in, I'll take you to him"  
He sighs in relief and accepts the lift "My names Jethro"  
She smiles and hands out her hand "Jenny"  
Jethro returns the smile and shakes her hand before doing up his seatbelt "Where does he Work now?"  
"NCIS"  
A frown crosses his face "Where?"  
Jenny smirks as she drives "NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service" she shakes her head "Where have you been the last ten years? Living under a rock?"  
He gives her a small smile "You have no idea" with that he makes himself comfortable while wrapping his arms protectively around his stomach as he looks up into the darken sky.

He feels someone shaking his shoulder and he slowly awakens, only to frown at the sight of big building and the fact that it is clearly a new day "Whoa...did I fall asleep?"  
Jenny chuckles as she opens his door "You slept the whole way. Now come on"  
Jethro yawns and shakes himself as he follows her into the building and up to the desk  
"You'll have to wait here for Ducky to meet you, as you don't have the Security Clearance"  
He nods and watches her go before turning up the collar of his coat, to cover up his Mate Collar, as well as wrapping himself up as he gets odd looks at his state of dress. He rolls his eyes (You are in leather! Of course you'll be getting weird looks!) he turns around as he hears a voice ask  
"J-Jethro?...Jethro i-is it you?"  
A warm smile crosses his face at the sight of his dear friend and he holds back the tears as he nods "Yeah Duck...I'm back"  
Ducky walks over and embraces his dear friend "Oh Jethro my dear boy...I thought I was never going to see you again!"  
He hides his face in the crook of his neck as he lets the tears fall "Me neither"  
The older man draws back and smiles "Come, let the Gang see you"  
Jethro sniffs and wipes his eyes "They all here? And still Safe and Well?"  
He nods as he takes leads him into the lift "When Jennifer told me about you, I informed the Gang and they are waiting for news in Abigails Lab...but lets surprise them"  
Jethro chuckles and nods as he wipes his eyes as the lift descends. As soon as the door opens he straightens up and strides into the Lab only to stagger back as a young woman jumps him  
"Bossman!"  
He frowns and untangles himself to have a good look at her "Abby? Abs is that you?" at her nod he cocks his head to one side as he spots the black mark that looks like a cobweb on her neck and he slowly strokes along it before smiling "You got old!" with that he glances around the room "You've all got old!" he walks up to the older Woman and tugs her into a hug "Hi Kate...you've done well with Abs"  
She nods as she hugs him tight "It's so good to see you again,even if you haven't aged at all!"  
He chuckles and draws back before kissing her forehead "In Space time moves differently" with that he walks over to the young man and takes a good look at him "You've gotten tall Tim"  
He nods and tugs him into a hug "I kept my Word for you Boss"  
Jethro nods and pulls back before kissing his cheek "I'm proud of you Tim" with that he walks over to Ziva and smirks as he tugs her to his chest "You've done well with him Ziver"  
She nods as she lets the tears fall "It's so good to hear your voice Gibbs"  
He smirks and gives her a tight squeeze as he kisses the top of her hair before pulling back "As it is yours aswell" he turns to the nervous young man in glasses and chuckles as he tugs him into a hug "Hey Palmer, Jimmy...it's good to see you too"  
"Thanks Mr Gibbs"  
Jethro shakes his head and kisses his cheek as he steps back to smirk at the black man "Hey Gerald"  
Gerald smirks back as he tugs him against his chest "Good to see you Gibbs, although I never expected to see you again"  
He shrugs and accepts the hug before kissing his cheek and stepping back "Where's Dad"  
"Here Leroy"  
Jethro takes a deep breath before turning around and taking in the sight of his Dad. His bottom lip trembles as tears well up in his eyes and as Jack holds out his arms, he lets out a sob as he runs into them and buries his head into the crook of his neck as he lets himself break down to let out all the fear, pain and terror he has been holding in.  
Jack frowns and glances at everyone in worry as he soothingly rubs along his back "Leroy?...Leroy what is it? What happened to you?"  
Jethro tries to get himself under control (I'm a Marine for God sake! Get it together and suck it up!) with those thoughts in mind he pulls back, only a tiny bit, as he answers "I'm Pregnant"  
Silence echoes through the room as everyone tries to understand what has been said, the only sound is the noise of Jethros sobs as he cries into his Dads chest.


	24. Job And A Bath

Jethro is offered a Job and decides to have a bath

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Once Jethro calms down and agrees with Duck about taking the conversation somewhere more private than in a Federal building he lets his Dad take him back to the house they all share so he can explain about everything which has happened to him since he had left Earth.

He accepts the coffee with a teary smile as he waits for someone to speak. He jumps as Abby launches herself at him and frowns while stroking her back "I'm ok Abs"  
"You were attacked by shark-bunnies Gibbs!"  
He shivers at the memory and tightens his hold around her "Kalick saved me"  
She nods as she pulls back slightly to finger the gold and green Collar "This is what has changed your DNA? What makes you able to get pregnant?"  
Jethro shrugs "He said it would change me to make me compatible with him...as for the pregnancy thing? I have no idea...I only found out when Zalena told me but she didn't get a chance to explain before..." he lowers his gaze as he softly strokes his stomach  
"You seriously aren't thinking of keeping it!?"  
His head snaps up and he glares at Kate "What if I am?" at the shocked gasps he looks around in hurt and confusion "It's my body and it's mine and Kalicks child" he looks down with a soft smile before a tear falls down his cheek "I miss him"  
Abby wraps him in a tight hug "I'm so Glad you're back...but I'm Sorry about Kalick" she turns to Ducky "Is there a way to check that he is actually pregnant?"  
Ducky shrugs "You could run blood to check while I do the internal exams"  
Jethro cringes at the thought of Duckys fingers up his arse and he shakes his head "No...i-it'll be to early for that"  
At the raised eyebrows he receives, he turns pink and avoids their gaze "There is a reason I'm in Leather..."  
Abby sequels "You had hot man on man action before you returned!"  
He goes an even darker shade of red and answers with a small nod.  
Ducky steps forward "But if you say that it is the bard that impregnates you...how do you know for definite that it was that occasion"  
Jethro clears his throat "It was after I was compatible and well...we both got caught in the moment" a small smile crosses his face at the memory of the bridle (You aren't going to look at a horse the same ever again). He looks up as Duck grabs his arm before being passed his kit "I'll get Abigail to run the bloods" with that he turns to Tim and Jimmy "Boys? Can you go and purchase all the different branded pregnancy testing kits you can find?"  
Tim stands and nods "Sure Ducky"  
"Certainly Doctor Mallard"  
He watches them go before flinching as a needle is stuck into him. Once Duck has taken four vials of his blood, he asks "Why more than one kit?"  
Ducky chuckles as he passes the blood to Abby, who leaves after kissing Jethros cheek, before answering "You said that your DNA has changed and so, one may not get a clear reading"  
Jethro nods and yawns as he lays down on the couch while shutting his eyes "Mind if I get some shut eye?"  
He smiles "Go ahead" with that he watches in amusement as he instantly drifts off. He shakes his head and pulls down the blanket from the back of the sofa as he gently covers him up "Sweet dreams Jethro"

He awakes with a start as a hand touches his stomach and he moves without thought as he attempts to break it but jumps back in shock at the pained yelp of his Dad. He shakily runs a hand through his hair "Shit Dad...don't sneak up on me like that!"  
Jack cradles his bruised wrist "Sorry Son...I didn't mean to startle you"  
Jethro nods and places a hand on the other mans wrist "You ok? Why didn't you wake me?"  
He gives him a small smile "You needed the rest...considering you were sleeping for two" with that he gently reaches out to stroke his Sons stomach "I've always wanted to become a Granddad"  
He returns the smile with one of his own "You would like me to keep it?"  
Jack sighs and steps back "It doesn't matter what I think Leroy...it is your body and the decisions is yours alone to make" with that he straightens up "Now, lets get you washed and dressed in something more appropriate"  
Jethro smirks as he removes the long coat before removing the harness only to pause as the door opens to reveal Jenny.  
She stops at the sight of the topless handsome man before her and licks her suddenly dry lips "Er...Ducky mentioned that you needed a Job?"  
He picks his coat back up to cover himself, along with the Mate Collar, before nodding "Yeah, I do...why? You offering?"  
Jenny smirks as she realises that she rather likes him and walks over until she's standing infront of him "I checked out your history ..a decorated Marine who worked his way up to the Rank of a Gunnery Sergeant"  
He glances at his Dad before nodding "Yeah...so?"  
She smirks "You have good Leadership skills and I have already heard the MCRT Team refer to you as 'Boss' and seen them follow your Orders without question" she pauses as she straightens up "I'm offering you the Team Lead with Agent Todd as your Senior Agent and Agent McGee along with Agent David as the other two members"  
Jethro chuckles "You've helped me out twice now...how can I return the favour?"  
She goes pink but refuses to look away "By accepting the Job as my Boss has been trying to fill in that position for a while now"  
He nods and holds out his hand for her to shake "When do I start?"  
Jenny chuckles and shakes his hand "This Monday at O-Eight-Hundred" with that she steps back and nods "I'll see you then" with that she leaves the house.  
Jack smirks and slaps him on the shoulder "You are one lucky Bastard to have two computer geniuses, like Abby and Tim, on your side! Otherwise it could have been hard for ya to explain the last ten years of your life!"  
He just smirks and shakes his head as he removes the coat once more before heading to the stairs "Where's the bath?"  
Jack looks up "First floor, second on the right" he watches on in shock at the sight of his Sons backside hanging out from a gaping hole in the leather trousers. He shakes his head and continues to tidy up.

Jethro groans in delight as the warm soapy water caresses his skin and he just lays there as he begins to doze. He snaps back to full alertness as the door opens and three people file into the room. He narrow his eyes "Do you mind?"  
Abby smirks "I've seen a naked man before and both Timmy and Jimmy have seen themselves naked, so no we don't!"  
Jethro sighs "What you want Abs?"  
She bounces on the spot "Is it true that you will be working with us on Monday!?" at his nod, she squeals and grabs him in a hug "OMG! We'll have to go shopping!"  
He huffs and rolls his eyes "Abs...I don't have a bank account or any money at all"  
Tim steps forward "We all have a joint account, all our wages go in there together and you're on the name of one of the account holders...also" he goes pink as he holds up a bag and Jimmy does the same "We got your tests...Ducky says you need to do every one of them and...er"  
Jimmy pulls out two small pots "Doctor Mallard wants a urine and a stool sample aswell"  
Jethro cringes "Shit...I don't think I can pee on every stick and then have enough for the pot aswell" he turns to Abby "What did my blood tell you?"  
Abby pulls back and nervously plays with a pigtail "I...I can't tell" at the frown she explains further "Your blood has...mutated into a slightly reptilian form and besides it might be like you said, it was rather recent"  
He nods and sighs before dunking himself under the water and slowly reappearing. He wipes his eyes and playfully smirks before shaking his head.  
She jumps back with a squeal of shock as she gets sprayed with water.  
He lets of a bark of laughter only to pause and look up as he feels a familiar buzzing noise "Kalick? Kalick is that you?"  
The room goes quiet as they watch the man in the bath.  
Jethro waits for an answer and he smiles as he hears a faint +Jeth...ro?+  
He nods "Yeah Kalick...it's me!"  
+Whe...re are y...ou?+  
He starts to panic as the buzzing begins to fade and he quickly gets out of the bath, accepting the towel Abby passes him, before running out of the door to get higher "Kalick! I'm on Earth! Kalick!?"  
+Jeth...ro? Whe...re are y...ou?+  
Tears roll down his face as mounts the stairs three steps at a time "Earth! I'm on Earth! You'll find me on Earth!"  
+Ear...th?+  
Jethro nods as he runs higher and opens a door to end up on the roof "Kalick! I...I'm Pregnant! I'm Pregnant with your Offspring!"  
+Jeth...ro I will tr...y to get back to y...ou+  
Jethro stands there waiting for something but his heart shatters as the buzzing fades and he crumples to the ground only looking up as he hears movement and spots a panting Tim and Jimmy. He gives them a small smile as he craddles his stomach while letting the tears fall down his cheeks


	25. Shopping

Jethro is taken shopping with the girls

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He rolls his eyes as Abby drags him into yet another shop followed by Ziva and Kate. He sighs as he is handed yet another shirt to try on, along with the big handful already "Guys...why can't you pick some clothes for me while I stay at home?"  
All three women stare at him with a raised eyebrow before Ziva speaks  
"We don't know your size and so you have to join"  
Kate nods and passes him two more shirts "We need to make sure everything fits"  
Abby bounces as she passes him three different pairs of jeans "And besides...shopping is fun!"  
Jethro just growls as he is shoved in the direction of the changing rooms and with a grumble he enters. Once inside and out of veiw, he removes the borrowed trainers and sits down on the small bench as he shimmys out of his trousers to put on the jeans as he removes his shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror and turns around to see from all sides before nodding and repeating the process with all the trousers first. Once finished he puts his own back on before trying on each top, only accepting the ones that hides his Mate Collar from view, as quick as possible. He pauses as his stomach grumbles and he chuckles as he softly strokes his stomach "Bet you'll take after Kalick in the food department" with that he glances up to the ceiling with a sigh "I wish you were here" he quickly gets dressed and leaves the room.  
Abby pounces on him as soon as he leaves the room "So? Which ones!"  
Jethro chuckles and passes her the keep pile while passing the reject ones to Ziva, who quickly passes them onto a Sale Clerk before joining Abby and Kate in having a look at what he has decided to keep.  
He rolls his eyes and clears his throat to get their attention "Hello? I'm hungry and I am not stepping into another shop unless I am fed!"  
The three woman shake their heads with a sigh before Abby and Ziva link arms with him, to lead him out of the shop, while Kate pays.

He groans in delight as he sinks his teeth into the chicken burger and quickly demolishes it only to pause as he spots a sign up on the wall. He leaves the table to have a read and returns with a leaflet that states  
'Ten Years Ago, This Friday, We Were Saved By The Silver Warrior...We will Be Commemorating This Day With A Competition To Dress Up As Our Saviour For A Chance To Star In The New Blockbuster Movie'  
He cringes at the thought and looks up to pass it for the girls to look "Seriously? They're making a movie of me?"  
Abby bounces in her seat "OMG Gibbs! You should so go for it!"  
He shakes his head "No way! I can't risk anyone knowing that I'm back"  
Ziva frowns "Can't we just come to watch? So we can see who will be playing you? As it states that the Judge will be the Actor who will be playing yourself"  
Jethro grimaces but at the sight of three sets of pleading eyes, he sighs and agrees before finishing his chips. Once finished he clears the table and heads for the Gents "Just gotta" he pauses as a hand tugs at his arm and he turns only to frown as Kate passes him a bag "What's this for?"  
She goes slightly pink as she places a hand on his stomach with a raised eyebrow.  
It's his turn to go pink and he nods before quickly heading into the Toilets.

After an embarrassing ten minutes of trying to pee on the sticks, in a cubical as other people were around, he places them all back into the bag before leaving and washing his hands. As he uses the hand-dryer, he notices someone watching him in the reflection of the mirror and he covertly keeps watch as he dries his hands. Once finished he grabs his bag and leaves, noticing the man does the same, to find the girls. At the sight of the three women he relaxes slightly and goes to call out but stops as a warm body presses up against his back. He turns with a growl as he moves away "What is your problem?"  
The man licks his lips "I heard you wanking off while thinking of fucking some bloke...if you want, you could fuck me"  
Jethro cringes and steps away from him "Must have gotten be confused with someone else mate...I'm Married"  
The man frowns slightly "Who are you? What do you want?"  
He frowns in confusion "Nothing...you approached me"  
"Stay away from me!"  
Jethro backs off as the man begins to mutter to himself. He glances at his companions and notices them coming closer. He yelps in shock as the man suddenly lashes out and strikes him across the cheek in a hard slap.  
The man growls "Don't touch me! You touch me...I kill you!"  
Jethro holds up a hand to stop his friends from approaching only to jump as a deep growl echos throughout the building and he sighs in relief as he spots Security approaching (Thank God!) with that he leaves the men to deal with the mentally unstable man as he embraces his friends "I'm ok...it was just a slap"  
Abby glances around "W-Was it...it Kalick who growled?"  
He nods "Yeah...I was worried that if the man did attack...Kalick would have killed him" he shivers at the memory of Tonys long teeth and the sound of Gehkics screams as he was killed. He pulls back "We done now?"  
The three women nod and they all return home laden with shopping.

Jethro stretches out on the sofa in a baggy onesie (Glad Abby talked me into getting one) as he softly strokes his stomach. He looks up as he hears a faded buzzing noise but sighs as it disappears once more.  
Jack notices the way his Sons shoulders sag and he walks over to gently stroke his hair "You hungry?"  
He goes to reply but ends up chuckling as his stomach growls "I was going to say no...but they have a different opinion" he pauses as he notes that he referred to his stomach as 'them' and looks up in confusion "I think I'm expecting Twins, one of each...as he doesn't feel right referring to it as he or she as I reckon it's both"  
He shrugs "I don't mind which or how many...as long as you are happy and healthy...I don't care"  
Jethro smiles and opens his but to speak but gets interrupted by his stomach once more.  
Jack laughs and holds up his hands "Ok! Ok I'm going!" with that he heads off into the kitchen.  
He watches him go before glancing down and smiling "You two are defiantly taking after Kalick in that department" he makes himself comfortable only to look up as he spots Duck approaching him.  
"Ah Jethro...well according to the pregnancy tests, you are indeed pregnant"  
He shrugs "I knew that anyway" he gets up as his Dad appears with sandwiches and he licks his lips before accepting it with a "Thanks" before demolishing it.  
Jack looks at Duck in worry at the speed at what he seems to eat through everything and when he spots the worry reflected in the pale blue, his own worry increases. He steps forward and places a hand on his Sons shoulder only to jump back in shock as Jethro growls and bares his teeth in an angry snarl while his eyes become slitted  
Jethro blinks away the haze and looks up in confusion "Did I just growl?" at the nods he frowns as he absentmindedly continues eating "Sorry...I have no idea what came over me"  
Ducky shakes his head "Jethro...you mistook Jack for a threat and so gave him a back-off warning" he sighs as he sits down beside him, ignoring the small growl and the way he moves his sandwich out of reach, before continuing "Abby has tried to find out what kind of reptile the reptilian part of your DNA is more closely related to, so we can try and figure out how long you will be pregnant for"  
He nods as he finishes off his sandwich and licks each finger clean "He mentioned that his Mother carried him for about a year before he was born"  
He nods and gets up "You need to rest as you are resting for two now"  
Jethro chuckles and shakes his head "Make that three Duck...I'm carrying Twins" with that he makes himself comfortable and drifts off, dreaming of Kalicks smile and the plans they had for the never to be finished boat.


	26. Actor

Jethro meets the Actor that is to play him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He cringes at the sights before him and turns to Abby with pleading eyes "Can't I wait in the car?"  
She pouts and shakes her head as she tugs him further into the room to check out the costumes "It will be fun Gibbs!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and frowns as he notes that everyone has either dyed their hair silver or is wearing a wig, he lifts a hand to softly stroke his hair (I'm not silver yet!). He turns in panic as he loses grip on Abbys hand as she is swallowed by the crowd and he has no choice but to move his way through the line-up to find her. He sighs in relief as he spots her lining up at a table and heads over "Abs! Don't scare me like that!"  
She turns and places her hands on her hips "Gibbs! I'm eighteen now, I'm no longer eight so stop panicking"  
He rolls his eyes as he tugs her into a tight hug, smirking as she returns it before pulling back as it's her turn.  
Abby takes a calming breath as she steps forward and holds out a notepad "Can I have your autograph?"  
Jethro frowns and cocks his head to one side "All this panic...for some guys signature?"  
She looks at him with wide eyes "Gibbs! He is a famous Actor!" she turns to face the man while blushing "I'm so Sorry, he doesn't watch TV at all!"  
The man smiles as he eyes other but pauses as he notes the Collar "You dressing up for my Role in the competition?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "As if" he straightens up and looks at him "So what's your name then? Mr Hollywood?"  
Abby goes an even darker shade of crimson as she waits for her book back "Gibbs!...Please stop embarrassing me"  
Jethro shrugs "I'm only being nice" at the mans snort, he chuckles "So...?"  
The man passes the girl her book back before holding out his hand "Mark Harmon"  
He nods as he accepts the gesture "Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
Mark smirks "Leroy? Jethro?"  
He chuckles "Named after my Dads best friend" he nods "So...you will be playing the Silver Warrior?"  
He nods "Yeah, it's a big Blockbuster Movie however they still need a name for the Warriors lizard friend friend"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip "How about Kalick?"  
Abby gasps and nervously looks between to two men.  
Mark thinks it over and smiles "Yeah...I like it" he grabs his notebook and jots it down "Kalick? How is it spelt?"  
Jethro chuckles " K" he suddenly thinks of something "Oh and the Luzardians click twice before speaking, females before and males after while the armored ones only click once before but they are all males"  
He jots this all down and then looks up "You're very knowledgeable in this subject" he narrows his eyes "If you aren't here for the competition...then why are you wearing the infamous Collar?"  
He quickly buttons up the top of his shirt, to hide it from view as he tries to think of something to say "I-I..."  
Abby steps forward "I tricked him into wearing it, as I really wanted to meet you"  
Mark smirks and moves out from the table to kiss her cheek, his smirk widening at the squeal she produces at the gesture "That's sweet...but it isn't the truth" he glances at the man "You're him aren't you"  
Jethro nervously looks around as he gives him a small nod as he realises that he has no choice but to tell him the truth.  
He smiles and tugs him into a hug "Thank-You for what you did"  
He awkwardly returns the hug "Er...no problem"  
Mark pulls back "I won't tell anyone, as Myself and my Family owes you a great deal" with that he pulls out a card and writes his personal mobile number on the back "If you ever want to talk or have anymore ideas...let me know"  
Jethro takes it with a smirk "How about...instead of Kalick being a friend, he'll be his lover instead"  
His eyes widen and he lowers his voice "You had sex with one!?"  
He shrugs "Why else was I taken" with that he steps back only to pause as Mark grabs his arm  
"Wait! Can I have your number, so I can contact you?"  
Jethro shrugs "Don't have a mobile...haven't been here for the last ten years" he turns to Abby "Give him yours"  
Abby squeals and launches herself at him "Really!?"  
He removes himself from her hold and rolls his eyes at the smirking man "Are you really this famous?"  
Mark chuckles "Been in a few films...The Presidio, Freaky Friday but I'm more known for my role as Agent Simon Donovan in the series The West Wing"  
Jethro nods "Ok...means nothing to me but hey, if Abby says you're good...then I accept it" he holds out his hand as he states "We need to get going"  
He smirks and shakes his hand before accepting the card from Abby "I'll speak to you soon?"  
He chuckles "Yeah, I can see myself getting on with you" with that he takes Abbys arm "Now...we need to go"  
Abby pouts but as she spots the time she notes that the competition is going to be starting soon and nods "Ok Gibbs" she turns to Mark "It was an honour to meet you"  
Mark nods and watches them go before sighing as he takes his seat behind the desk to continue with the boring task of signing autographs.

Jethro groans as he enjoys his burger and rolls his eyes as the three woman giggle between themselves about how hot Mark Harmon is in real life. He sighs and moves onto Zivas burger as she isn't eating it  
"That's his mobile number? His personal number!?"  
Abby nods "And he took mine! The silver fox has my number! And I touched his hand as he kissed my cheek!"  
Kate and Ziva both sigh in envy as they turn back to their meals.  
Ziva narrows her eyes as she notes her meal is a burger short and glares at him "That was mine!" with that she attempts to snatch it back but jumps back in shock as he growls at her with a snarl.  
All three Women go quiet and just stare at him in shock.  
Jethro blinks once then twice before giving them a weak smile "Sorry...I can't help my reaction"  
They all look at each other in worry before nodding as they turn back to their meals.  
Abby turns to Ziva "You can share mine and Kates"  
She nods with a sigh as she accepts a piece of the two veggie burgers "Thank-You"  
He finishes his fries before eyeing up Kates, only to smirk as she pushes her plates towards him "Thanks"  
Kate sighs and glances at the time "We better start heading home as it's your first day tomorrow"  
Abby bounces in her seat "Yeah! You can meet Major Mass-Spec and Bert!"  
He pauses with a frown but nods as he gets up, after finishing off everyones meals, to follow them out of the building and into the car.

Once they reach home, he growls in annoyance as his stomach rumbles (Seriously! I've just eaten!) he looks up with a scowl (You are so lucky that you aren't here right now! As I'd headslap you so hard) with those thoughts in mind he heads indoors to find something to eat but pauses as his Dad holds out a coffee for him  
"Here you go Son"  
Jethro takes it with a groan before downing it in one "Thanks Dad" he pauses as his stomach quietens and smirks "Hey...they obviously appreciate good coffee"  
He smirks as he hands him another before getting him to seat down on the sofa "Rest while I start dinner"  
He nods as he gets comfortable while finishing his second cup before asking "Dad...do you know who Mark Harmon is?"  
Jack turns with a frown "He's that famous Actor, the one that plays Agent Simon Donovan in The West Wing...why you asking?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before shutting them "He's the Actor that will be playing the part of myself in the movie...I still don't know what to think about that"  
He sighs as he walks over to softly stroke his Sons stomach "They don't know that you are him and that the Silver Warrior has returned...also I don't know about yourself but I'm worried that if they find out that you are back, that they'll take you and your children away"  
His eyes snap open and he snarls as he protectively cradles his stomach "No-one will take them away! No-one!"  
Jack backs off at the slitted gaze "No-one, Son...no-one will take them"  
Jethro nods as he relaxes his defensive stance "Sorry...I didn't mean to threaten you" he looks up with a sigh "Want any help with dinner?"  
He chuckles and helps him up before leading him to the kitchen "Yeah can do I suppose"  
He returns the chuckle as he wraps his arm around him, pulling him into a one armed hug "Yeah Dad...I'll help ya" and enjoys the Father and Son time before everyone comes down for dinner.


	27. Paperwork

Jethro gets frustrated at Work

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He sits behind his 'new' desk in boredom as he reads over his Teams report while drinking his coffee as the others continue looking through Cold Cases until Vance decides to allow him into the field. He rolls his eyes (The man doesn't like you) he looks up as he feels someone watching him and spots Vance staring at him, he smirks and lifts a hand to wave at him before turning back to the dreaded Paperwork (I can't spend another week doing this...it's boring!) with a sigh he goes to drink more of his coffee but frowns as he notes its moved. He pauses as he stares at his cup in confusion.  
Ziva looks up as she hears a grunt and frowns at the confusion she spots "Gibbs? Everything ok?"  
Jethro turns and blinks at her before rubbing his face with his hand "Yeah...but I'm outta coffee"  
She chuckles as she gets up "I'll go get everyone a refill" with that she grabs her coat and bag and leaves.  
He watches her go with a smile on his face as he turns back to his papers only to frown as his notebook has disappeared. He stands up as he looks for it, his frown deepening as he spots it on Zivas desk "How...?" he shakes his head as he walks over to grab it before returning to his desk with a growl.  
Tim looks up at the sound "Boss...you ok?"  
He shakes his head "I'm board Tim...I've been here for two weeks and all I've been doing is Paperwork! I've passed the fitness and the firearm training along with the hand to hand combat and the Security checks! I've spent a week at the FLETC Academy, as my Marine training means that I didn't have to do the full year Course...and yet I still have to wait for the all clear to be allowed in the field!" he takes a calming breath before turning to face the young man "But other than that...I'm fine"  
Tim slowly nods and then decides to message Kate about going Home.  
Kate looks up and smiles before turning to face Tim as she nods and stands "Gibbs, lets all go out to dinner as it is the end of the day" she turns as she spots Ziva and smiles "Lets take the gang out for dinner"  
Jethro sighs as accepts his coffee with a nod before getting up "Lets go then" and walking out of the Bullpen.  
Tim, Kate and Ziva all scramble after him as they go to pick up the last members of the group.

He groans as he bites into burger and quickly demolishes it before starting on the second.  
Ziva quickly moves her meal out of reach as she starts her own "It is amazing how much you eat! Where do you put it all?"  
Jethro pauses and frowns as he looks down at himself "No idea...am I putting on weight?"  
Kate rolls her eyes "As if...you seem to be getting more fitter instead"  
He chuckles as he munches his fries "Yeah?" at everyones nod he shrugs "Well, at least that's something then" with that he turns to eye up Tims meal.  
Tim notices the look and sighs as he passes over his fries "Here you go"  
Jethro smiles as he starts eating them and turns to ask "What's with that Jenny? She has called me up to her Office four times this week and it's only Wednesday!?" as everyone glances at one another, he pauses "What?"  
Ducky decides to take pity on his friend "Jethro Dear...she likes you"  
He shrugs "A lot of people like me"  
Abby sighs and pokes him in the side "She likes you like you, in other words she wants to get all hot and sweaty with you"  
He pales as his stomach suddenly flips and he places a hand infront of his mouth before quickly getting up and running to the Gents. He just makes it into a cubical before he violently throws up everything he has eaten that day and just lays there with his head resting against his arm as he holds his stomach (Shit...that hurt)  
Tim slowly peeks around the door as the sound of retching goes and shakes his head as he gently helps his friend onto his feet "Boss? You ok?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah...I think the Twins don't like the idea of me having sex with others" he pauses as a deep growl echos through the room and he rolls his eyes before glancing up to the ceiling with a growl of his own "You can cut that out! If you don't get your arse down here with me or get me back up there with you soon...then I might go somewhere else for comfort!"  
The growl increases in volume, loud and deep enough to cause the room to vibrate.  
Tim squeaks in shock and then yelps in pain as deep pressure explodes within his head.  
Jethro snaps his attention back to Tim and he moves closer to pull him into his arms while shouting "Kalick! Kalick stop it!" as Tim begins to scream, he feels tears running down his cheeks "Stop it! I didn't mean it! If you kill him...I-I kill myself"  
He slumps as the pain within his head seizes to exist.  
Jethro catches him and wraps him up in his arms as the tears continue to fall while he strokes Tims sweaty face "Timmy...Timmy, wake-up" as he spots dazed green eyes trying to focus on him, he breathes out a sigh of relief and leans down to kiss his forehead "Hey...you ok?"  
Tim smiles "Hey Boss...my head hurts" with that he curls up closer to him.  
He gently gets himself and Tim up before leaving the Gents.

Abby squeaks and runs over to meet the men as she spots them leaving the Toilets "Timmy!? Timmy you ok?" she turns to Gibbs with tears running down her face "What happened!?"  
Jethro sighs "Lets go Home and out of public before I explain"  
She nods as she takes Tim from him "Come on Timmy"  
He nods as he follows everyone out while ignoring the questioning looks from the girls and everyone in the Restaurant.


	28. Flash And A Scream

Jethro returns Home to a shock

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He cringes as his stomach continues to flip as he sits in the back of his car while holding a sleeping Tim close to his chest, he turns to Abby "Can you get us Home rather quick?...As I think I'm going to be sick again!"  
Abby cringes and nods as she puts her foot down "We'll be there in about ten minutes! Can you hold it?"  
He nods as he places a hand on his stomach "I'll try"

Jethro sighs in relief as he spots the big house and as soon as Abby stops the car, he moves out from beneath the sleeping man to run indoors...only to jump back in shock at a blinding flash of light and a high pitched scream is heard. He coughs through the thick smoke as he shouts "DAD!? Dad where are you!?" he calms down as he spots a blackened Jack appear from the hallway and he runs up to him "What the fuck happened!?"  
Jack coughs as he holds onto his Son to stop himself from collapsing "I...I was in the kitchen...making you some coffee...heard a buzzing noise...then a bang with a flash of light followed by a scream"  
He looks around and turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder only to smile as he passes Jack over to Abby "Get him some fresh air while I check it out"  
She nods as she helps him out "Be careful Gibbs...especially in your condition"  
He rolls his eyes and waits until they are both out of of sight before he investigates the house.

After checking the basement and the ground floor, he slowly makes his way upstairs and pauses outside his room as he spots smoke blowing out from beneath the door (Shit...what happened!?) he carefully reaches out to touch the door and slowly opens it when he feels no heat. He blinks through the smoke only to freeze at the sight of a blackened smokey Kalick laying in a crumbled heap on his bedroom floor.  
Jethro stares at the sight of his Mate and then shakes himself free of the shock as he runs to his side "Kalick! Kalick wake-up!" he ignores the tears that runs down his cheeks as he leans down to listen to his chest, letting out a sob as he realises that he isn't breathing and that his heart as stopped. He quickly scrubs his face before attempting CPR "You will NOT die! You WILL help me through this pregnancy and live to see our children grow up!" he turns as he hears movement and automatically crouches protectively over him only to sob in relief as he spots Ducky and Gerald. He turns back to his Mate "You will be fine now Kalick! Ducks here" with that he turns to face the men "You gotta help him Duck! He isn't breathing...but he now has a pulse"  
Ducky nods and moves closer while hinting to Ziva and Kate, who have only just appeared, to comfort the distressed man "I will help him to the best I can"  
He sniffs and wipes his eyes but turns as he feels someone tugging on his shirt only to frown as Kate helps him up while Ziva leads him out. He stops and shakes his head "NO! I can't leave him!"  
Ziva sighs and glances to Kate for help.  
She rolls her eyes as she gently pushes him out the door "You need to calm yourself down...as the stress isn't good in your condition"  
Jethro nods and wipes at his face "Y-Yeah, he'll be fine" with that he softly strokes his stomach "I-I need coffee"  
Ziva smiles as she takes him into Abbys room and places him in the plush chair "I will go get you some while Kate keeps you company"  
He gives her a weak smile as he curls up on the chair while hugging his stomach. Once Ziva goes he turns to Kate "He...he will be ok? Won't he?"  
She shrugs "No idea, Ducky's in there trying to save it and he will tell us if he has or not"  
Jethro growls "He, not 'it' but he" at the way she rolls his eyes, he growls again "Don't forget, you owe him"  
Kate raises an eyebrow "I owe him nothing, it's his people that killed Chris!"  
He just stares back at her "And he is the one you saved your Daughters life, ten years ago"  
She just glares at him back "It was one of his creatures that hurt her to begin with! And he only agreed to help her so he could fuck you!"  
He jerks back in shock and goes to reply only to jump as a deep growl vibrates through the house followed by the sound of Ducks scream.

Jethro shakes himself out of the shock and jumps up before running back into his room. He freezes at the sight of the slitted eyes pinning Gerald to the wall while Duck is pinned against the bed with Kalicks long teeth embedded into his shoulder. He moves without thought as he stalks over and cuffs his Mate around the back of the head with a hard slap.  
Kalick jumps and releases the old man before pouncing on his new attacker...only to pause at the sight of the Silver Warrior "Jethro? Jethro!"  
He grunts as the strong arms squeeze him and he pushes at the chest "Not too tight! You're squishing us!" as the grip loosens, he pulls away and dangerously narrows his eyes "Release them!"  
He growls as he glances at the two men "They attacked me! I awoke to find them stabbing me with needles!"  
Jethro huffs "You were dead and I brought you back before asking them to fix you...now release them!"  
Kalick pouts "Do I have too?" as his Mate glares at him, he sighs before nodding and releasing his hold.  
He moves over to his old friend "Duck! Duck you ok?"  
Ducky cringes as he places a hand on his blood soaked shoulder "I'll be fine Jethro...just try to keep him under control" he looks up with a worried smile as his lover approaches "You alright Gerald?"  
He nods as he carefully helps him up "I'm fine Donald...he just had me pinned, now lets get you fixed up"  
Jethro places a hand one his old friends shoulder "Thank-You for fixing him Duck and I'm Sorry for the way he reacted"  
Ducky nods "It's ok Jethro, he didn't know that we meant no harm...however he is expected to clean up the ash and soot from the whole house"  
He chuckles as he watches them go before he shuts the door and stares at his Mate "So...you finally showed up then?"  
Kalick sighs at the wary look the Warrior gives him and runs a hand through his soot covered hair "It took me ages to find where to locate you...I knew that you were on Earth but other than that..." he moves closer and softly caresses his face, smirking as his Mate arches into the touch "I have wiped out the Balzathian Race and have passed control of my Ship onto Harq and her Mother Gutka before beaming myself down here to spend my life with you" he reaches out and gently strokes his Mates stomach "And our Offspring"  
Jethro frowns "You can't ever go back?" at the mans nod he sighs and gives him a warm smile "You'll give up the whole Universe for Me?"  
He chuckles as he tugs him into hug before licking across his neck and along the Mate Collar "I told you before...I will not take another and the choice between the pain of beaming myself through the ban, hoping the half-human side would protect me from death, or the pain of never being with you again...I believed that I have made the right choice" with that he takes his lips in a possessive kiss.

He groans at the onslaught and instantly opens up to deepen the kiss only to yelp in shock as he falls down onto his bed and chuckles as his clothes end up going flying along with the tattered remains of his Mates. He arches up as Kalick licks across his chest but frowns as he licks his underarms before rubbing his face against him "What are you doing?"  
Kalick pauses as he looks up "I'm enjoying your Scent and marking you as Mine" with that he repeats the process his left side.  
Jethro sighs as he relaxes into the touch and jumps as a spit slick finger enters him (Ouch!)  
+You ok?+  
He smirks at the voice in his head (I missed talking to you this way and in answer to your question...yes it does but then what do you expect? Nearly a month has passed!)  
Kalick nods "I shall take my time stretching you out as I need to reconnect with you" at his nod, he leans forward and deeply kisses him as he slowly slips in a second "I love you Jethro...and I am Sorry for hurting your friends"  
Jethro smiles up at him and slowly pushes back "I know you are...and I love you too" he yelps as his prostate is touched and groans as he is loosened up further "Tony..."  
He smirks as he lifts one of his Mates legs and places it onto his shoulder before sliding in a third finger only to groan as it easily slots in "I...I don't think I can wait wait much longer"  
He nods and pulls away from him. He smirks at the confused look and pushes him down onto the bed before moving onto his side while bending his leg "Take me this way"  
Kalick nods and jerks his head, to shift all the ash and soot into a pile next to the door, as he tugs Jethro flush against his chest before slowly sinking into him with a groan.  
Jethro cringes at the slight burn as the long length of his Mate slowly enters him. Once he is resting in the curve of his lovers pelvis, he sighs in contemptment "I've missed this"  
He kisses the bare shoulder "I have too...after you can return the favour" with that he gently begins to thrust into the warm body while basking in the love they have for one another.  
He feels his climax approaching and reaches back to grab his Mates hand to link their fingers together "I'm close"  
Kalick nods and kisses his neck before brushing his cock against his prostate, gasping in shock at the feeling of his Mate stiffening against and around him as he climaxes over the bed with a shout. He thrusts twice more before sinking his teeth into the bare shoulder, to muffle his roar, as he climaxes within.

Jethro lays there panting only to jump as Kalick punches a hole into the wall "What the fuck are you doing!?"  
Kalick frowns "I was trying to find the cleaning panel...where is it?"  
He sighs and shakes his head as he tugs him down on the bed before curling up ontop of his chest while tugging the duvet over them "We will clean up tomorrow...I'm tired and so are our children" with that he yawns before drifting off.  
He watches him in amusement and sighs as he strokes his fingers through the graying strands "I will never allow us to become apart ever again" he leans down to kiss the top of his head as he yawns and joins him in sleep.


	29. Agent DiNozzo?

Kalick applies to become an Agent while Jethro takes the Team down for some Hand-To-Hand

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He frown as he hears growling and slowly opens his eyes to watch in confusion as Kalick hovers above his stomach while growling at him. He lifts a hand to wipe his eyes and yawns before asking "What are you doing?"  
Kalick looks up with a fond smile "I am talking with our Offspring" with that he turns back to Jethros stomach and nuzzles him.  
Jethro chuckles at the feeling but pulls away as his stomach rumbles "Coffee" with that he stands up and cringes as he realises that he is covered in dry cum "Forgot about that"  
He smirks and gets out of bed to nuzzle his neck "I like you like this...I can smell myself on you" he leans down and licks along the Mate Collar "I want you to return the favour"  
He sighs as he pulls away "I've got to go to Work" at the confused look, he shakes his head "On Earth...we Work to get money to live"  
Kalick frowns "You mean currency?" at the nod, he shrugs "I sorted that out on Board before I left...wasn't quite sure how much but I thought million would do"  
Jethros mouth opens in shock "You..have a million dollars!?"  
He shakes his head "A million in Pound Sterling that equals to 1,515,600 Dollars...isn't that enough?"  
He just stares at him "H-How?...I mean how did you do do it?"  
Kalick rolls his eyes "My technology is light-years ahead of Earths...so there is no need to Work" with that he tugs him close for a deep kiss only to growl as he once more pulls away  
"Tony...I need to Work, if not for the money...then for my sanity as I'll get bored at Home all day" with that he takes his hand and leads him into the Bathroom "Lets get clean"  
He huffs as he nods "Fine then"  
He chuckles as he kisses his cheek and drags him into the shower.

After an eventful half an hour of Jethro trying to stop Kalick from attacking the shower head as he was convinced that it was a creature of some kind...both men leave the Bathroom wrapped in towels. He slaps the wandering hands away as he attempts to get dressed before passing Kalick some clothes.  
He whines as the skin of his Mate is covered up and he huffs as he gets dressed "I'm coming with you"  
He pauses and raises an eyebrow "You have to clean the house from the soot and ash"  
Kalick smirks and slits his eyes before jerking his head "Done" with that he picks him up, his smirk widening at the shocked yelp, as he carry's him down the stairs and into the Kitchen. He gently lowers him onto a chair and frowns as an elderly man places a cup in front of his Mate.  
Jack smirks "There you go Son" before making his own.  
Jethro looks up and nods "Thanks Dad" as he takes a sip with a groan.  
Kalick chuckles and kneels down to growl at Jethros stomach, looking up as a hand strokes his hair to spot two sets of confused blue eyes looking at him and he decides to explain "They like the hot black liquid and want more"  
He chuckles and turns to his Son "I like him Leroy...and I remember how he helped young Abs all those years ago"  
Jethro reaches out and pats his Dads arm "Thank-You Dad...I'm Glad you approve"  
Jack shrugs "You are more happy around him then you were with all the women that I have seen you with over the years...and from what you have told me...he won't break your heart by leaving you"  
Kalick stands and walks over to the old man "My kind Mates for Life...and Jethro and myself will be together for our whole lives" with that he places a hand on his shoulder "I am happy that you have accepted me"  
He smirks and tugs him into a hug "You are my Leroys love and I small be honoured to call you Son"  
Jethro watches the way his Mates face softens at the statement and smirks as he watches him gently hug him back. He shakes his head as he gets up with a stretch "Right...time I was off" he pauses as Kalick goes to follow and he shakes his head "No, you are to stay here with Dad...as I don't want anyone to realise that you aren't human"  
Kalick chuckles "No one will be able to tell" with that he steps forward "Give me a chance with the person in charge and if I don't get a Job...then I shall stay here" he smirks "Either way I will not leave you alone at any time"  
He huffs as he realises that he doesn't really have a choice and nods before accepting another cup of coffee as he leaves the house.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He glances up the stairs for the third time in ten minutes and he sighs as he turns back to the reports he was meant to be reading. He looks up and smiles as Ziva and Tim place a coffee each on his desk and smirks as he chucks his finished cup into the bin "Thanks Guys"  
Ziva nods before taking her own desk as she makes a start on the Cold Cases with a sigh "I wish Vance will hurry up on his decisions and let us out!"  
Tim nods as he makes his way over to his own desk "Me too...it's getting boring being stuck in the Office allday everyday"  
Jethro watches as Kate appears with a sigh as she takes her own desk and he gets up, taking his cups with him, before making his way over to the elevator "Lets do some hand-to-hand to remove some of the boredom before we all die off it!" he smirks as they all scarper out of their seats and run after him.

He enters the Gym and pairs Ziva with Kate while pairing Tim with the new Agent Langer as he takes a seat on the bench to watch. He turns as someone calls his name and hides his shock at spotting Kalick with Jenny, he slowly gets up and walks over as he finishes the last cup of coffee "Yeah Jen?"  
She rolls her eyes at the shortened version of her name and straightens up "This here is Agent DiNozzo and he will be joining your Team" she turns as Vance appears before smirking "The Director wants to see how his hand-to -hand skills are, as he has all the qualifications needed for this role"  
Jethro roles his eyes (You did do your homework then!) before stating "Get on the mat then DiNozzo"  
Kalick chuckles and moves opposite his Mate +Is this like fighting for Dominance?+  
His steps falter at the question and he shakes his head (No...well kind of but no Mating at the end) with that he moves onto the balls of his feet "Ready?"  
He nods only to yelp in shock as Jethro sharply jabs him in the ribs and he jumps back while rubbing away the sting +Oww+  
Jethro rolls his eyes before attempting another blow only to grunt as Kalick dodges it and hits him in the middle of his back so he ends up on the floor. He shakes his head as he stand and smirks "Good one DiNozzo, lets try it again" with that he advances forward and manages to sweep his feet from under him "Remember to watch and counter for low blows"  
Kalick nods as he stands. He advances forward and smirks as Jethro lands on the floor "I see what you mean"  
He chuckles as he stands and goes on the attack.  
Kate watches in worry as she spots the two men fighting and gestures to Ziva "Gibbs could get hurt"  
Ziva smirks "He won't harm him...he loves him"  
She rolls her eyes before growling "Did you see the fist sized hole in the brick wall of their Room!?"  
She pauses "What were you doing in Gibbs's Room?"  
Kate goes pink "It doesn't matter...what does is that if he can punch through a solid brick wall, what do you think he could do to Gibbs?"  
Ziva chews her bottom lip "I didn't think of it that way" her head snaps back to the two men as a pained gasp echos through the room.  
Jethro crumples to the floor while holding his stomach as pain shoots through his body (Shit! That really hurts!)  
Kalick quickly kneels down beside him "I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to get you there!" he glances up and hides his snarl as the females approach his Mate.  
He nods and slowly stands while gritting his teeth "I'm ok Girls...I'm ok" with that he allows himself to be lead over to the bench as he sits down and gently rubs his stomach only to freeze as Jenny places a hand ontop of his  
"You ok Jethro?"  
He nods and pulls away as he stands "I'm fine" he turns to his Team "Hand-to-Hand is over...lets get back to Work and show our newest member his new desk"  
Kalick steps up beside him and follows him into the elevator +You ok?+  
He nods (I'm fine...but I'm worried about the Twins) with that he strokes his stomach.  
He sighs and discreetly places a hand ontop of his before smiling +They are good but they don't want a repeat+  
Jethro chuckles and squeezes his hand (Lets get you started on the delights of Paperwork) he smirks at the small groan and steps out as soon as the doors open "Come on people, there's Paperwork to finish!"


	30. Anger

Jethro gets angry but ends up worried

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He growls as his empty coffee cup hits his hand for the fifth time in ten minutes and he turns to his 'new' Agent to growl "DiNozzo!"  
Kalick snaps out of his rather pleasant daydream and causes the lights and computers in the building to go out with an "Oops!"  
Jethro sighs and hits his computer monitor "Great...just great!" he looks around his Team and sighs as he glances at his watch "Lets go people...we'll continue with the Cold Cases tomorrow" he shakes his head as he hears the bored sighs and gets up to pack his things away.  
Tim nervously bites his bottom lip before approaching the half-human as he whispers "Did you do that?"  
Kalick raises an eyebrow before smirking "I remember you! You were the small male Offspring that calls the Warrior Boss!"  
He quickly glances around to see if anyone had overheard but sighs in relief as no-one is paying attention to them "The term is 'Child' not 'Offspring'...and yes I was"  
He nods as he pats him on the shoulder pausing in confusion as he falls over and helps him up "Sorry...I don't know my own strength"  
Tim shrugs it off "It's ok...so was it?"  
Kalick nods and glances at his Mate "Yeah, I was having a pleasant daydream until someone snapped me out of it!"  
Jethros steps falter as the image of him bent over his desk while wearing the harness and bridle forms within his mind as Kalick pounds into him. He shakes away the erotic thoughts and growls "Lets go people"  
He quickly jogs up to his Mate and cocks his head to one-side "They want more black liquid"  
He narrows his eyes at him "I got the message when you kept hitting my hand with my empty cup!"  
Kalick frowns "I did no such thing!" at the disbelieving look as they all file into the elevator, he sighs "I didn't! I was too busy going over the images of Mating with you in leather!" he groans and crowds him to the back of the metal box, not caring for the two females and blushing male, as he licks along the Mate Collar and up to his ear but turns with a snarl as the doors open to reveal a stunned Abby.  
She pauses at the sight and smirks "Mark is going to love you!" before squeezing in herself into the lift.  
Jethro frowns and pushes at the strong chest as he makes his way over to her only to sigh as the doors open yet again to allow Ducky, Jimmy and Gerald in. He rolls his eyes as he is pressed back into Kalicks chest and growls as he feels his arousal digging into his backside "Seriously people! The lift is full!"

As soon as the doors opens, he bolts out and stalks to his car but ends up yelping in shock as Kalick picks him up "I can walk and you have twenty seconds to put me down or else!"  
Kalick frowns at the glare along with the anger he can feel and he slowly puts him down "I know you can walk...but being my Mate and the carrier of our Offspring, it is my honour to carry you" he bites his bottom lip "And besides all that...I want too"  
Jethro sighs at the confused look and shakes his head as he lifts a hand to stroke his cheek "Kalick, you are Agent Tony DiNozzo here...and my Mate and Lover at Home" with that he pulls back "Now lets go Home"  
He smiles "Then I can carry you?" at the nod, his smile widens before he quickly walks to the other side of the car and gets in.  
He rolls his eyes at the excited man as he gets in and pulls out of his parking spot. As he drives he sighs and glances at Kalick "Why didn't you admit that it was you moving the cup?...I'm not angry at you for doing it...but why lie about it?"  
Kalick turns his confused gaze at him "I didn't do it and I can't lie to my Mate...as it is impossible for my Kind to do so"  
Jethro growls at the statement "Who else could it have been!"  
He frowns at the anger "Thought you said you wouldn't get angry?"  
He grits his teeth as he tries to keep his rising temper down "I am not angry!"  
+Liar+  
He puts his foot down and as soon as the house comes into view he slams on the brakes before he gets out of the car while slamming the door shut behind him as he storms into the house.  
Kalick watches him go and slits his eyes before slowly leaving the car.

Jethro growls as he is suddenly lifted from his feet and tries to get down only to be lifted higher "KALICK! LET ME DOWN!" he turns as he spots his Dad and sighs as he accepts the cup of coffee "Thanks Dad"  
Jack chuckles as he looks at his floating Son "You and Kalick had an argument?"  
He sighs and turns away "He...I..."  
He rolls his eyes as he places a hand on the other mans knee "Leroy...stop picking on every little thing and just be happy"  
Jethro growls but quietens as the door opens on a smirking Kalick. He narrows his eyes before finishing his coffee and handing the cup back to his Dad as he growls "Let me down"  
Kalick shakes his head "Nope! Not untill you have calmed yourself down as you are upsetting our Offsprings"  
A sudden anger shoots through him and he makes a grab for his Mate while he shouts "They are not Offspring! They are children!"  
He just slits his eyes and jerks his head, sending Jethro up the stairs to stop outside his room before he turns to his Mates Dad "I don't understand why he is behaving this way!"  
Jack chuckles and pats him on the shoulder "It's just his hormones...his Mother was the same"  
Kalick frowns at the sadness he feels within the words and he moves forward to wrap him into a surprise hug as he nuzzles his neck "I'm Sorry for the lost of your Mate"  
He stills at the gesture but chuckles as he returns the hug "Thank-You Kalick" before pulling back "Now, go and show him that you love him and that you will be there for him"  
He gives him a sad smile as he glances upstairs to where he can feel his Mates anger, he sighs and nods before mounting the stairs.

Jethro growls as he spots his Mate and shocks them both by hissing at him.  
Kalick pauses at the noise and watches the confusion followed by the Scent of fear that comes off the floating man. He slowly approaches him before gently pulling him close as he opens the door and carries his precious Mate onto the bed "It is your bodys reaction...I know that you didn't mean to do it"  
He nods as he moves closer "It...it isn't the first time that I have done this" at the look he receives, he decides to explain further "I have hissed at Duck and the others...mostly when I am eating and they approach" he sighs as he looks away "What is wrong with me?"  
Kalick chuckles as he leans down to nuzzle his tense Mates neck "Nothing is wrong...it is our Off-er-children that are projecting their displeasure through you" he pulls back and lifts his chin to kiss him on his nose "I think it was them who moved your empty coffee cup"  
Jethro frowns and looks down as he strokes his flat stomach "Will...will they be like you?"  
He shrugs "I am hoping that they will be more like you" with that he looks away "As...well seeing as we are stuck on Earth...I want them to be happy and loved" he looks into the blue eyes "By both of us"  
He smiles and tugs him down to give him a kiss "I'm Sorry for snapping at you...I'll try to keep the Second 'B' locked in his box"  
A frown crosses his face "The what?"  
Jethro chuckles as he tugs him down and flips them over as he rests ontop of the other mans chest "The Bastard"  
Kalick lets out a bark of laughter as he kisses the graying strands "You are funny...but I still love you"  
A warm feeling blossoms deep within his chest and he yawns as a lethargic feeling falls upon him before he snuggles closer "Me too"  
He smirks as he feels the sleepy weight settle on him and he wraps arms around his precious Mate while tugging him close "You are going through some changes" he sighs "I hope your temper doesn't make it hard on you" with that he closes his eyes to let himself drift "I will always stay with you no matter how often the Bastard side comes out of his box" he chuckles at the thought but pauses at the growl and opens his eyes to look down with a fond smile "I also love you two aswell" before allowing himself to fall into a doze.


	31. Actor To Play Kalick

This Chapt is due to a request from Kundry Athalia who wanted Micheal Weatherly to be included in the story

Jethro speaks to Mark while Kalick gets jealous

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He frowns at the sounds of voices and snuggles closer into his Mate as he tries to go to back to sleep only for his frown to deepen as the voices continue  
-Hungry-  
*Shh he sleep!*  
-But hungry!-  
Jethro growls and sleepily opens his eyes to pause at the sight of a sleeping Kalick (If he is asleep...who is talking to me?) he sighs as his stomach rumbles and he slowly gets up only to chuckle as he notes that Kalick has stripped them both down to their boxers while he was asleep.  
Kalick grumbles and reaches out for his Mate but settles for grabbing the pillow and curling up around it.  
He chuckles at the sight but sighs as his stomach growls once more. He stretches himself out before leaving the room and heads downstairs for some coffee.

He yawns and then groans as he drinks the hot liquid before making himself another cup. He pauses at the sound of voices and runs his fingers through his hair in confusion only to chuckle as he reconises the sound of Abbys voice and he decides to go and see her.

Kalick slowly wakes up and freezes as his Mate is nowhere in sight. He jumps out of bed and reaches out his mind only to relax as he senses him downstairs drinking coffee. He yawns before crawling back into bed and curling around the pillow that carries his Mates Scent.

Jethro freezes on the spot at the sight of Abby and Mark chatting together.  
Abby squeals as she spots Gibbs and bounces up from her seat to pounce on him "Bossman!"  
He awkwardly pats her back as he feels himself going pink "Abs! You could have warned me that we would be having company!"  
She pulls back and shrugs "He is a man Gibbs! He has seen it all before, even if you are still hunky for your age!"  
Mark chuckles and stands while holding out a hand "Nice to see you again, Jethro"  
He lets go of Abby to shake his hand "Same here Mark" he pauses as his stomach growls "Sorry I need more coffee"  
Abby jumps up and takes his cup "I'll get you a refill"  
Jethro smirks and watches her go only to jump as a hand touches his neck  
"Sorry...I should have asked"  
He shrugs "It's ok, you can touch it if you want"  
Mark smiles and softly strokes the mans neck "It...it feels like skin and bone" he places the palm of his hand along the infamous Collar "Wow"  
Jethro chuckles and goes to answer but gets interrupted by a deep growl that vibrates through the room and he turns to face the stairs "Stop it! He is only checking out the Mate Collar!"  
Kalick suddenly appears at the doorway with a snarl and jerks his head, pulling a glaring Jethro closer "He was touching you!"  
Mark winces as pain flares within his skull and he lifts his arms to cradle his head only to frown as the pain suddenly disappears "What was that?"  
Jethro sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Mark...this is Kalick"  
His eyes widen in shock "T-The Lizard!?"  
Kalick chuckles and gives him a smile full of teeth as he wraps his arms around his Mate from behind while nuzzling his neck "If I was full Luzardian...I would have been incinerated on arrival but my human half saved me from certain death" he looks up through slitted eyes "So...why were you touching my Mate and the carrier of my Offspring?"  
Jethro winces at the shocked look and sighs "Kalick...no-one is meant to know about you or our children!"  
Mark shakes himself out of the shock "You're Pregnant!? With his...he is the Dad!?"  
He growls and states "Who else!?" before sighing in gratitude as Abby walks in to pass him his coffee "Thanks Abs"  
Kalick decides that he has had enough and picks up his Mate before sitting down with Jethro in his lap while he keeps his narrowed eyes on the handsome man +Who is he?+  
Jethro smirks as he drinks his drink (Mark Harmon)  
His eyes widen +The Actor from the Presidio?+  
He chokes on his coffee to give him an unbelieving look "Are you serious!?"  
Mark and Abby both turn to face each other in confusion before both echoing "What?"  
Jethro sighs "Even he knows about your films! And he isn't even from Earth!"  
Mark chuckles and shakes his head "It's ok not to be a film buff...actually it is quite nice to talk to someone who has the chance to know me as me instead of the characters I play"  
He smirks "Like me for instance? As you will be playing me for the new film"  
Kalick frowns as he begins to worry "There will be a film?...But they don't know that you are back here though...do they?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and turns his head to kiss his Mates cheek "No-one knows that I am back, besides everyone in the house, Mark and the two men that spotted me when I was beamed down here"  
He lets out the breath he was holding and nuzzles along the Mate Collar "Good"  
Mark smirks at the obvious love he can see and decides to talk about the real reason that he came here today.

He picks up the A4 envelope and sits in the chair next to them "There are four men that we have narrowed down to play Kalick on screen...I have talked to the Directors about them being more than friends...but they didn't think it would be appropriate and so I have spoken to other Directors, namely Ang Lee the famous Director of the Brokeback Mountain film, who have agreed to produce another film that will have a male on male love affair"  
Jethro nods as he leans back against his Mates chest "Will you be playing the Silver Warrior in both?"  
He chuckles "Yeah...now all we need to do is find 'my' Kalick"  
Kalick frowns and tightens his hold around his Mate as he growls "I'm taken...find another!"  
Jethro sighs and reaches back to ruffle the brown hair "He doesn't mean you...he wants someone to play you on the film"  
He relaxes and rests his chin on his shoulder "Good because I don't share"  
Mark slowly nods his head "Right well...this is the first one" he passes him the top photo "Hugh Laurie, a British Actor that is known for playing 'Dr Gregory House' in the medical drama 'House'"  
He shakes his head "No...I don't think so" with that he passes the photo back "Who else?"  
He reaches in and passes him the second photo "What about Julian McMahon, an Australian Actor that is known for playing 'Cole Turner' in the supernatural drama 'Charmed'"  
Jethro pauses "I like the look of him...but lets see the others"  
Mark nods and passes him the next "The third one is John Simm, an English Actor that is best known for playing 'Sam Tyler' in the police drama 'Life On Mars' along with 'The Master' in the sci-fi classic 'Doctor Who'"  
His head snaps up at that "Tim likes that show...and I think that he is a better choice than that Cole man"  
"You mean Julian McMahon?"  
He nods "Yeah...this one looks more like him"  
Mark nods and hands him the last photo "This Actor isn't as well known...but he is a nice Guy and well" he shrugs "Anyway this is Michael Weatherly...I suppose that he is best known for his part in playing 'Logan Cale' in the sci-fi series 'Dark Angel'"  
Jethro stares at the picture and feels his stomach flutter. He looks up and nods "Him...he will play your Kalick"  
Kalick frowns and reaches out to take the photo +You sure?+  
(I don't really mind who...but my stomach fluttered at the sight of him so...)  
Kalick nods and hands the photo back "Are we done now?"  
Mark frowns and then slowly nods "Yes...I guess so"  
He smiles and stands, smirking at the startled yelp from his Mate, before carrying Jethro out of the room while shouting over his shoulder "Good as we are heading off for a Mating session"  
Jethro groans and hides his face in the crook of his neck as he turns crimson "Tony! Please not so loud!" he goes an even darker shade as he spots everyone else in the house heading downstairs (This is so embarrassing!)  
Kalick just chuckles as he carries him to their room.


	32. Jealousy

Jethros had enough of Kalicks jealousy

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He is woken up by Tony rolling him on his front, while placing a pillow underneath his waist, before entering him yet again and he groans in annoyance "Kalick...I'm exhausted" he lets out a sigh "If I'd have known that you would have become this jealous of me looking at photos of other men...I wouldn't have bothered!"  
Kalick narrows his eyes "I'm not jealous!...Why do I need to be?" with that he leans over his Mate, pushing him into the mattress, as he possessively covers every part of him with his body.  
Jethro rolls his eyes "If you are not 'jealous', then why do you keep invading my dreams and killing that Micheal Actor before waking me up to fuck me yet again!" he sighs "Mark came round on Friday and now it's Sunday...you have refused to let me leave this room!"  
He grows as he sharply thrusts forwards into his Mate "I don't like you dreaming of others!"  
He grits his teeth against the slight pain the action caused "There was nothing for you to be jealous about! He just appears in them!"  
Kalick growls and sinks his elongated teeth into the flesh of the Warriors shoulder +You are Mine! I don't care that in your dreams, you weren't Mating with him! I don't want him or any other male in them at all!+  
Jethro growls and reaches back to grab a fistful of brown hair before viciously tugging them "Get your fucking teeth out of my shoulder!"  
He narrows his eyes as he sinks them further in +No!+ with that he uses his strength and weight to pin his Mate into the bed before he begins to pound into him at a frenzied pace.  
He growls and tries to tug himself free of the grip "Get off me!"  
Kalick slits his eyes and shakes the room in anger before tearing his teeth out from his shoulder "No! You are Mine!"  
Jethro cries out in pain, bordering on pleasure as Tony hits his prostrate and continues to do so on every thrust until they both end up climaxing as one.

Jethro waits until he has gotten his breath back before flipping them over and standing up. He places a hand on his bleeding shoulder and growls at his Mate "You need to control the jealousy within yourself! I will not allow you to keep me locked up in this room any longer" with that he grabs his discarded trousers and tugs them on before storming out of their room.  
Kalick watches him go and sighs as he sits up while wiping his Mates blood from his mouth +I'm I really jealous?+ as an image of that Actor with Jethro crosses his mind, he lets out a deep growl and quickly gets dressed before running out after him "Jethro! Jethro wait!"  
He turns and glares at him "I'm fed up with your behaviour! You are acting childish and you are smothering me! I need some distance so I can breathe!"  
He frowns at the words and slowly swallows "I...I don't know why I am acting this way...I'm Sorry and I shall try to tone it down"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "I'm going for coffee" with that he turns and stalks away.  
Kalick knows that he wants to be on his own, but he follows him anyway while keeping his distance.

Jack looks up and frowns at the sight of his Son "Leroy? I thought you'd still be upstairs?"  
He growls as he accepts the cup "If it was up to him...I'd still be there!" he groans as the hot liquid warms him up but stills as strong arms wrap themselves around him. He takes a calming breath before stating "Get. Off. Me"  
Kalick shakes his head "No...I don't want to"  
Jethro slowly puts his cup down and then turns with a hiss.  
He stares in shock as he whispers "Your eyes...they've slitted" he cocks his head to one side before tugging the pissed man closer.  
He hits at the strong chest as he tries to break the hold.  
Kalick rolls his eyes "Keep still! As you can't escape" with that he nuzzles his neck "The Mate Collar has changed your DNA to slightly resemble Luzardian...I never knew that could happen"  
Jethro stops and goes to answer but gets interrupted by Kate running into the room  
"Gibbs! The Directors children have been taken! He wants us in the Navy Yard in ten minutes!"  
Jethro nods and turns to Kalick "We will talk more later! Now let me go to get dressed"  
Kalick nods but instead of releasing him, he picks him up and runs them both upstairs and into their room.

He sighs and once he is placed down, he delivers a slap to the back of his Mates head "I can walk!"  
He just smirks at him before getting dressed.  
Jethro chuckles "So...no more jealousy?" at his nod, he sighs "You are stupid"  
Kalick snaps his head up "I am not!"  
"Are"  
"Not"  
"Are"  
"Not"  
"Are"  
"Not"  
"You are...why would you think I'd have it off with another? I have never been unfaithful and I'm not going to start now"  
Kalick lowers his eyes "You are the Silver Warrior...and I am the King of the Luzardian Race" he shrugs "You are back on Earth and so you can have any Earth female or Earth male you want...at least on my Ship, I was the only one physically capable of Mating with you"  
Jethro finishes buttoning up his shirt before walking over and slapping his head once more "See...you are silly! I've had my share of females and I don't want them" he lifts a hand to caress his Mates cheek "You are the only male I have been with and the only one I want" with that he leans forward and brushes their lips together "So no more jealousy and locking me up"  
Kalick chuckles "You didn't enjoy our Mating?"  
He pauses in the doorway "Oh, I enjoyed that...it was the lack of coffee that ruined it" with that he walks away, leaving his stunned Mate staring at him.  
He shakes himself free of the shock before running after him "Does that mean that we can have a repeat?...Jethro?...Jethro!?"


	33. Tobias

Jethro meets an old friend before getting a break on the Case

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs and rubs his eyes as he glances at his shattered Team. A small smile crosses his face as he spots everyone asleep at their Desks, even Kalick is snoring away. He quickly shakes his head as he fights his own need for sleep as he tries once more to concentrate on the computer screen to read what they have found out...but feels his eyes drooping (You have to stay awake!) with that thought in mind, he yawns and gets up to stretch out his legs.  
He walks over to Ziva and smirks as he softly brushes her hair off her face before heading over to Kate. He chuckles softly at the slight drooling on the table and smiles as he tugs her jacket to cover her up better. A yawn escapes from him again and he stretches himself out as he heads back to his desk (There has to be a connection between Leons kids being taken to that of the people being taken and killed, live on the internet) he pauses as a thought suddenly comes to mind and he opens up a new window as he checks if there has been more Cases that have the same motive.

Kalick wakes up with a start as he falls off his chair and quickly gets up only to chuckle at the sight of his Mate, who is currently sleeping in an upright position. He slowly walks over and gently flips his shirt collar to hide the Mate Collar from view as he gently shakes him awake "Boss...Jethro?"  
The gentle rocking wakes him up and he slowly opens his eyes before cringing as his neck complains about the position he must have passed out in. He stretches himself out with a groan before suddenly remembering what he was doing "Did I find any!?"  
Kalick frowns "Find any what?"  
He ignores him as he checks his computer "Shit! I think it is a serial killer!"  
His eyes widen "The person kills Offspring!?"  
Jethro glances up "Not just children" he presses a few buttons and manages to open a video "They do some sort of ritual including these people...and then sacrifice them" he looks over at the rest of his Team and rolls his eyes before sharply whistling to wake them up "Sleeptime is over people! McGee, get over here and do your computer mojo to figure out if my gut instinct is correct" with that he stands and allows Tim to sit in his chair.  
"Boss...what am I looking for?"  
He sighs "Tim, my gut tells me that all these videos of this kind of ritual are all from our killer" he shrugs "I need you to either prove me right or wrong before Vances kids and up becoming sacrifices for this Occult"  
McGee nods "Yes Boss, I'll send the links down to Abby before going there to help her shift through them"  
Jethro nods and turns to his other members "Kate. Ziva. DiNozzo. I want you lot to go through all the unsolved murders and see if you can find anything of use, as after a week of nothing...we may have caught a small break here"  
Kalick steps forward "What will you be doing?"  
He smirks "Getting coffee" with that, he waits until everyone is doing their designated jobs before leaving the office for some much needed coffee.

He heads for the lift with two trays of coffee, four for himself and one each for his Team. He frowns at the man he spots and then smirks "Tobias? Is that you?"  
The man frowns and then his eyes widen in shock "Leroy? That you?"  
Jethro smirks "I go by Jethro or Gibbs now" he shakes his head "I haven't seen you in a lifetime, you look good"  
Tobias smirks "Whereas you look like you've put on weight!" he chuckles "Probably the all the coffee you have been drinking"  
He frowns and looks down before turning to him with a smirk "At least I've still got all my hair"  
"Ok, I'll give you that...so what are you doing here?"  
Jethro chuckles "I work here, I'm the Lead Agent for the MCRT"  
Tobias whistles "Cool, well then I'm guessing that you are the one that I am here to talk to"  
He frowns but as the doors open, he jerks his head as an indication to follow before heading to his desk. He passes the drinks around and nods as Tim heads off to Abbys Lab before taking his seat "So Tobias...what is up?"  
He looks around and sighs as he perches himself on the corner of desk "The Occult group that you are looking for...we have been looking for them for a while now and so I'm here to suggest a joined Op"  
Jethro slowly drinks his first coffee "What info have you gathered?"  
Tobias reaches into his top pocket and pulls out a flash drive "They are 'The Silver Warriors Descendants' an Occult which sacrifices 'The Innocents' in honour for the one who sacrificed himself for our freedom ten years ago"  
"Shit!...Really?" at the mans nod, he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "Ok lets join our forces and catch the Bastards before they kill their new 'Innocents'"  
Tobias bite his bottom lip "How long has it been since they went missing"  
Jethro looks up and feels his heart stutter "One week" at the look of relief, he frowns "Why?"  
He glances around at the anxious faces and states "They keep them for two weeks to 'purify' them before sacrificing them"  
He turns to his Team "Get a move on people! I want answers and I wanted them yesterday!"  
"Yes Boss!"  
"Ok Gibbs!"  
"Sure Boss!"  
Tobias smirks "You have them well trained Leroy" he sighs and glances up to the landing "I'd better info the Director that the FBI will be helping you Guys out"  
Jethro chuckles and stands before walking around his desk to envelop his old friend in a hug "It was good to see you Toby"  
He chuckles as he returns the hug "You to LJ" he pulls back "Keep in touch now"  
He nods as he releases him and watches him mount the stairs before returning to his Paperwork while discreetly stroking his stomach (Am I showing?) he jumps slightly when he hears his Mate answer  
+Only a little, now...who was that man?+  
Jethro smirks (A childhood friend, he moved to Stillwater and the other kids made fun of his Italian accent)  
+You didn't?+  
He shakes his head (We became best friends and I stood up to the bullies) he lets out a small chuckle (Got myself in trouble so many times)  
Kalick nods and then bites his bottom lip +He is attracted to you+  
Jethro smirks and turns to face him (I know, Toby likes both sexes and he once went to kiss me but I gently turned him down) with that he turns back to his Work (Now, get on with trying to find out where the bastards are!)  
Kalick nods +Yes Boss!+ and gets back into shifting through all the data.

Jethro sighs as he drinks his last coffee as they are still haven't caught a break and Tobias has headed back to his own Office to work from their end. He goes to head out for more coffee but stops as Kalick suddenly stands "Tony? What have you found?"  
Kalick turns to face him "Some sort of building that has been used for each video" he clicks a few buttons and brings it up on the plasma "This is the place...but I don't know have to make it show us where exactly it is"  
Kate stands and jogs over to his desk "Let me help" and with a few clicks, she has the address and location "It's an hours drive Boss"  
Jethro stands and grabs his badge and gun "Grab your gear" before stalking to the elevator as the Team runs to catch him up "Good work people"  
As the doors open, he sends Kate and Ziva to take the truck while taking Tony in the car "Lets get these Bastards!"  
Kalick checks his laptop and growls "They have started filming! I thought Tobias said they wait two weeks!?"  
Kates voice comes through their ear-pieces "Ever since the day you beamed down in a crop circle in Dallas...their waiting time has slowly been decreasing"  
Jethro runs a hand through his hair "We need to hurry then! As I am not going to allow anymore deaths to be carried out in my name!" with that he slams his foot down and shoots out of the car-park with the hope of getting there in time to save the lives of the Directors children.


	34. The Silver Warrior Descendants

Jethro has no choice but to reveal that he has returned

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

As they approach the warehouse, he growls as he spots the FBI all around. He slams on the brakes and storms out of his car to stalk up to his friend while growling "This is my Op! What are you doing!"  
Tobias looks up with a raised eyebrow "LJ, we have been after these Bastards for years!"  
Kalick watches in shock as the two men growl at each other but he gets distracted by an odd Scent "Jethro?...Jethro!"  
He turns with a deep growl "What!?"  
"There's some type of...of explosive around"  
Jethro pauses and turns to his Team "Evac the area!" before turning back to his Mate "Where and how much?"  
Kalick slits his eyes as he spreads out his mind "The doors and windows are all rigged to explode...they have the Offsprings attached to another set...it will take out the whole area if detonated"  
Tobias frowns "Leroy? Why are you trusting what he is saying?"  
Jethro sighs "I'll explain everything to you later...but trust me Tobias, you need to clear this whole area now!"  
He looks into the ice blue eyes and then nods "I want the full details later"  
He smirks "When this us over, you can come round for tea...now get!"  
Tobias nods and moves out his Team.  
Jethro waits before glancing at the building  
"Don't you dare!"  
He sighs and turns back to the narrowed green eyed glare "Kalick...they are doing this in my Name" he shrugs "If I can convince them that I have returned...they will stop their killing"  
Kalick whines and tugs him into a tight hug "But they are transmitting this Live around the World...everyone will find out that you have returned" he pulls back "Are you ready for that?"  
Jethro smirks "It'll be ok...you will be with me" with that he pulls back "Keep close?"  
He nods "Always" he leans forward and discreetly kissing his cheek before he heads off to take a seat in their car.

Jethro looks at the building and slowly makes his way to the door. He smirks (You ready?)  
+Be careful+  
He nods and lifts a hand to knock at the door before stepping back as a gun is aimed at him  
"What do you want!?"  
Jethro smirks "Never thought I'd say this again but...take me to your Leader" with that he puts his hands on his head as he is dragged through the door by gun-point (Keep calm, Kalick)  
+But-+  
(No! Keep calm) he looks around and cringes at the size of the explosives only to grunt as a back of a gun is slammed into the back of his head "Hey!"  
The man growls "So, Mr NCIS, why do you want to see our leader?"  
Jethro growls and gets up "He will want to see me and I think you'd better take me to him" he turns and watches as another armed man appears  
"Who is this?"  
"He wants to see the Descendant"  
The new man smirks "Check to see if he is clean, then we'll take him there to be made an example of"  
The other man nods and walks over to pat him down before stepping back "He's clean"  
"Good, bring him"  
Jethro rolls his eyes (Stupid idiot, he missed both of my knives!)  
+That's good! Stop moaning+  
He chuckles as he is lead down three flights of stairs and down a hallway before entering a big room. He glances around and spots the scared children with a man in a white gown talking into a camera as well as an audience of around twenty other men and he growls "You kill young children!?"  
The man in white pauses and turns to see who has dared to interrupt him "Brothers Delta and Echo...who is this man that dares to interrupt this most honoured Ritual?"  
Jethro snorts at the term but ends up grunting as one of the men punch him in the side  
"Sorry Descendant...he said that you will want to see him!"  
The Descendant nods and faces the silver haired man "Who are you?"  
Jethro smirks "I am the Silver Warrior" his smirk widens at the shocked gasps and watches through narrowed eyes as the man referred to as 'Descendant' moves closer  
"The Silver Warrior is in the sky with the Lizard men"  
He chuckles "Didn't you hear? I got myself beamed down in Dallas and have been back here for a while now"  
The man that let him in the building steps forward "I don't trust him...he is working with NCIS!" with that he forces Jethro to turn around to show the camera the back of his jacket.  
The man in white narrows his eyes "How can you prove to me...and the rest of the World that you are who you claim to be"  
Jethro shrugs "Easy" with that he removes his NCIS jacket along with his work jacket and then his tie before unbuttoning the top three buttons of his work shirt. He then lifts his head to bare his neck "The Collar"  
Descendant's eyes widen and he steps forward to touch it before jumping back "I-It's real! The Silver Warrior has returned"  
Jethro frowns as everyone falls to the floor and bows at him while chanting his name. He glances at the kids and states "Release them...they are not needed"  
The man in white scrambles up from his kneeling position and nods "The Silver Warrior has spoken! Release the sacrifices!"  
As the children are let loose, he walks over and picks them up before turning back "We are leaving"  
Descendant shakes his head "You can't leave here...you will never leave"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "I will see these kids returned to their Parents! I did not spend ten years in Prison with the Luzardians to become locked up back here!" he shrugs "Why did you think that I didn't let myself be known?" he hides his worry at the slightly mad gleam in the mans eyes  
"The World now knows that I, the Great Descendant, have brought you back" with that he turns back to the camera "The Silver Warrior has returned and he shall be honoured as the God he is!"  
Jethro quickly glances around (Shit! Kalick...he has lost his mind!)  
+Where has he put it?+  
He growls (I meant that he is mentally unstable!) his attention is drawn back to the man as he holds a long jagged blade  
"I give my life to you, I give you my body...my blood...and my soul" with that he takes the blade and cuts a small wound around his neck, in the same place as the infamous Collar.  
Jethro places the kids behind himself and watches in horror as the other twenty or so men do the same (I've distracted them...bring in the cavalry and get us the fuck out of here!) he growls as one if the men grabs the young girl and he moves without thought as he decks him "They are not to be touched!"  
The man jerks away and ends up accidentally stabbing his attacker.  
He grunts in shock and looks down at himself to spot a knife handle sticking out of his stomach (Shit). He falls to his knees before landing on his back as pain erupts from his middle, he glances around at the sound of violence and forces himself to get up to protect the Directors children as the men suddenly turn on one another. He grunts as the movement dislodges the knife and he quickly pushes the kids into the corner as all hell breaks loose.


	35. Sacrifice

Jethro tells the World what had happened to him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Kalick growls and storms into the building, quickly followed by the rest of the Team and Tobias and his men. He runs straight down the stairs until he finds the room only to pause at the scene of chaos as the men fight one another, he narrows his eyes as he opens his mouth to taste the air and slits his eyes before heading to find his injured Mate.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro looks up and forces himself to stand protectively infront of the children as the man in white approaches him "I will not allow you to harm them!"  
The Descendant nods and turns to kill one of his men by slitting his throat "He has paid the price for your anger and he-" he turns to kill another "-for your displeasure"  
He quickly presses the kids behind him, to stop them from watching the men dying. He looks up and growls "There has been to many Deaths in my Name! I will not allow anymore from this day onwards!"  
The man frowns "But it was these Sacrifices which brought you back!"  
Jethro shakes his head "No...I only found out about these Murders after I returned, I was sent back here for my own protection" he sighs "I persuaded Kalick Luzin, the Ruler of the Luzardians, to ban the stealing of my People and in doing so...I became his Mate"  
The fighting stops and the men all look up in confusion and wander.  
He smirks "I fell in love and was taken from him...his Mother Sacrificed her Life in order to send me back here, for this World is the only safe place in the whole Universe for our Kind" he looks around the room and into the eyes of each man before turning back to the camera "I am just a man like any other...not a God or a Legend but just an ordinary, everyday man" he shrugs "I offered myself for the Freedom of Earth and he accepted" with that he looks up and smiles as he spots Kalick making his way through the crowd while the Team along with Tobias's Team begin arresting the men.  
Kalick walks up and stills at the sight of his bleeding Mate, he growls and runs up to him as he nuzzles his neck "Jethro! You are injured!"  
Jethro nods "I'm fine, take the kids and return them to Leon and Jackie" with that he gently pushes them towards his Mate who narrows his eyes and before guiding them to Kate. He smirks but then gasps as pain flares across his middle and he falls to his knees.  
He moves and quickly picks up his Mate, while baring his teeth at the man in white, who has caused Jethro harm, but quietens as he feels Jethro pressing closer to him  
"Take me to Duck?"  
He nods and carries him away as he leaves the others to arrest the men while he follows Kate outside.

Jethro cringes as he hears the sound of helicopter blades and when he looks up, he spots the paparazzi all around them "Shit! That was quick"  
Kalick nods and holds him closer as he makes his way over to the old man "Duck? Jethro is hurt"  
Ducky looks up and gasps at the amount of blood that his friend has already lost. He quickly opens the doors to the M.E van and gestures for him to be placed on the gurney inside "To stop the vultures from seeing him"  
Jethro smirks as he grits his teeth through the pain "The World knows I'm back...life is going to get rather rough from now onwards"  
Kalick growls and after placing his Mate on the gurney, he takes his hand before kissing the back of it "I'm Sorry that this happened but I wouldn't have done anything different"  
He nods and tugs him close for a quick kiss "I love you Kalick and I don't regret a thing" he pauses and looks down at his small bump "A-Are they ok?"  
He nods "Our Offspring are fine, the blade skimmed your uterus and avoided all of your other organs" he shrugs "It just went through your skin and muscle"  
Ducky chuckles "He is right Jethro, however I shall need to patch you up as we will not be able to risk going to the Hospital due to you being male and pregnant"  
Jethro chuckles and then gasps as the movement causes pain. Once the burning sensation has gone he closes his eyes "Kalick? Can you block out the pain for me?"  
Kalick smiles and nuzzles the graying strands of his Mates hair "Of course Warrior"  
He smirks and sighs in relief as the pain dissolves and a feeling of peacefulness engulfs him.  
Ducky waits until he feels him relax and when Kalick nods, he gently begins to clean and disinfect the wound before stitching him up "There we go"  
Kalick smirks "He has fallen asleep, can you take us back home?"  
He sighs and shakes his head "He will want to see Jared and Kayla returned to Leon"  
He glances down at his sleeping Mate "The News people will be outside the NCIS building as he was seen with his jacket on...and no doubt everyone in the building was watching the Live broadcast of the Directors Offspring"  
Ducky nods and softly pats the half-Luzardians shoulder "Yes, I also believe that everyone would have watched Jethro revealing that he is indeed the Silver Warrior"  
Kalick sighs before straightening himself up "We have no choice, so lets get it over with as he will have myself and his Family to watch out for him"  
He chuckles and shakes his head "I was wrong about you Kalick, I hope that you shall be able to forgive me?"  
He smirks "I never blamed you in the first place as I know that you were only looking out for my Mate and in doing so, I accepted the dislike and worry"  
Ducky smiles and nods before leaving the back of the van to enter the drivers side while Palmer gets into the passenger seat "Lets head in the back way and hopefully that will provide some cover"  
Kalick just smiles as he gently picks up his sleeping Mate to hold him in his arms. He nuzzles along his Mates neck and licks along his jaw "I will protect you and keep you safe...you and our Offsprings, our Children"  
Jethro smiles in his sleep and instinctively snuggles closer while placing a hand over his stomach in a protective gesture as he allows himself to drift deeper into sleep.  
He watches over his Mate as he basks in the fact that Jethro isn't as hurt as he feared while Ducky drives them back to the Navy Yard.


	36. Vance

Jethro needs to speak to Vance

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

As soon as the van stops, he gently stands while holding his sleeping Mate close to his chest as he waits for Ducky to open the doors. He gives him a warm smile as he steps out "Jethro is still asleep and I do not want to wake him yet"  
Ducky nods before turning to Jimmy "Mister Palmer, can you take Anthony to my Office? To give them some privacy before the whole building notices that we have returned"  
Jimmy nods "Sure Doctor Mallard...I would be honoured"  
Kalick smiles at the young man and nods before following him into the lift. He looks down as Jethro begins to awaken and he leans forward and kisses his Mates forehead "Sleep for a while longer"  
Jethro nods and rests his head against the strong shoulder while wrapping his arms protectively on top of his stomach.  
Jimmy gives them a hesitant smile as the doors open "Er...it's this way" with that he steps off the elevator only to step back in shock as a sea of people come running down the stairs to greet them  
"Oh My God!"  
"Can you see it?"  
"I can't believe that Gibbs is him!"  
"Wow! Look at the Collar!"  
"I wonder if he'll let us touch it?"  
Kalick growls and backs away as the people move closer but his attention is grabbed by the touch of Jethros hand on his cheek  
"Let me down"  
He glances at the straining crowd and gives him a small shake of his head "No"  
Jethro sighs and pushes at the strong chest "DiNozzo! That was an Order!"  
Kalick growls but at the glare, he gently lowers him only to jump back in shock at the slap across the back of his head "Oww!"  
He rolls his eyes and turns to his audience "Haven't you lot got Work to do!?" at a few guilty looks, he shakes his head "Go on, Get! The World doesn't stop just because I have returned!" he waits until the last of the people head off before staggering slightly with a mumbled "Shit!"  
Kalick moves forward and grabs him "Jethro! What's wrong!?"  
He chuckles "I've been stabbed...I think that is enough" he looks into worried green eyes and sighs "Just help me to sit down"  
Kalick nods and lifts him up again as he follows Jimmy into the Doctors Office.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro wakes as he smells coffee and then frowns "I passed out again?"  
Ducky chuckles and passes him the black sludge that the man drinks "Yes my Boy, but then again you are healing for three"  
He smirks and then groans in delight at the taste "How's Jared and Kayla?"  
Kalick moves closer "They are fine, Kate called to let us know that other than being in shock...they are well"  
Jethro nods and gets up "Come, we need to inform the Director about the fact I'm the Silver Warrior and then get our Reports all written up so we can nail the Bastards" as he walks up to the door, he sighs in annoyance as he is suddenly lifted off the ground "Put me down Kalick"  
He growls and nuzzles his neck "I can't...I stopped myself from tearing that mans throat out or making his brain explode while still within his skull...but I need to touch you" he shrugs and lick across the Mate Collar "To reassure myself that you are ok and still with me"  
He sighs "You are one sappy Sod...the Danger is part of the Job and you need to remember that" he lifts his Mates chin to softly kiss his cheek "Now put me down?"  
Kalick nods and with a deep sigh, he does as his Mate asks "I'll try to hold back my natural instincts but I need to keep you in sight at all times"  
Jethro nods "Fair enough" he turns to his old friend "You coming Duck?"  
Ducky smiles and stands "Yes...I think it is best, as I'm sure Dear Leon will want to know everything"  
He cringes and places a hand on his stomach "Everything?"  
He nods "I'm afraid so, Jethro as he will need to sort out your Maternity Leave...along with Anthonys"  
Kalick growls and presses himself up against Jethros back as he Scents his worry "I will be there with you at all times"  
He leans back slightly to bask in his Mates heat before pulling back "Lets go" with that they all file out of the Doctors Office and into the lift.

As the doors open and he steps into the Bullpen, he inwardly cringes as the room sinks into silence and he straightens himself up as he approaches the stairs while stating "I want your Reports written up and printed on my desk by the time I am back!" he smirks at the choruses of "Yes Boss" as he mounts the stairs.  
Ducky gently touches the half-Luzardians shoulder "Keep calm, Anthony, everything will be fine"  
Kalick gives the old man a small smile and nods before chasing after his Mate.  
Jethro walks up to Cythinas desk "I need a word with Leon"  
She looks up and blushes slightly "Yeah...sure, go right in as he is expecting you"  
He nods and sighs as he notices the way that she is discreetly trying to spot his Collar "Here...this might help" with that he bares his neck to give her a better view.  
Cynthia stands and leans closer before hesitantly reaching out "Can I touch it?"  
Jethro smirks "If you want" he shivers slightly as her fingers caress his neck and rolls his eyes as Kalick places a hand on his lower back  
"It feels like skin!"  
He pulls back "It is fused to my DNA and so...it is a part of myself"  
Cynthia blushes "I'm sure that you will be hearing this a lot from now onwards...but Thank-You for what you did"  
Jethro gives her his trademark half smile "Really...it wasn't a big thing" with that he turns and walks into the Directors Office with Kalick and Ducky following closely behind.

Vance looks up as the door to his Office opens and he frowns as Agent DiNozzo and Doctor Mallard appear along with Gibbs. He stands and walks around his desk to approach the man he has always been suspicious about "Gibbs...or should I call you the Silver Warrior?"  
Jethro smirks "Your hunch about my history was right" he shrugs "The last ten years are fake...as for the name thing, Jethro or Gibbs will do"  
Leon looks at him and then nods as he smiles while holding out his hand "Thank-You, Jethro, for rescuing my children from that mad man"  
He nods as he accepts the handshake "I had no choice but to reveal myself to the World...as I couldn't allow any more Deaths in my name" with that he sighs "There's more that I need to inform you about"  
Leon frowns and then turns to face Doctor Mallard as he steps closer  
"Leon, Jethro here...he is pregnant"  
His eyes widen in shock "Those creatures Raped you!?"  
Kalick growls and makes to step forward but calms as his Mate places a hand on his chest  
"No Tony...let me explain"  
Leon looks at them in confusion "What am I missing here!?"  
Jethro straightens up and turns to look into the brown eyes of the dark skinned man "I wasn't Raped in any sense of the word...I agreed to become his Mate and in turn" he shrugs "I feel in love"  
He turns to face the other two men "He loves a lizard? How?"  
Ducky places a hand on the confused mans shoulder "Kalick, the King of the Luzardians...he is what we would refer to has a half-breed" he pauses at Tonys growl before continuing "His Mother was full Luzardian that came across a Male Human and so in turn...they created him"  
Vance slowly nods "I take it this Kalick is Human in appearance?" at DiNozzos chuckle, he turns to glare at the smirking green eyes "What is so funny, Agent DiNozzo!?"  
Kalick smirks and looks him in the eyes "I am Kalick Luzin, King of the Luzardians and the Silver Warriors Mate" at the disbelieving look, he gives him a smile full of teeth and slowly increases their length.  
Jethros eyes widen in shock and he quickly moves to catch the Director as he suddenly faints before them while glaring at Tony "There was no need to freak him out that much!"  
He shrugs "I was only proving what I was saying is the truth!"  
Duck steps inbetween the arguing men and gently guides Jethro to help place the unconscious man onto the couch "You two, stop with the arguing as we need Leon to agree on keeping the fact that Anthony isn't fully Human a secret...along with the fact that Jethro is pregnant with Kalicks child"  
The two men glance at the floor at the scolding and each take a seat on the chairs to wait until Leon wakes up from his 'nap'.


	37. Jarvis And A Car Chase

Jarvis gets his say before Jethro has some fun

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs as he thinks back to when Leon woke up and utterly freaked out...it was only due to them saving his kids that he finally calmed down and agreed to keep this quiet but in doing so...Vance will no longer allow Kalick to be unaccompanied in the building. He shakes his head as he runs his fingers through his graying hair (Like I really needed this stress!?) with that he looks up and glares at the two Agents that try to get a good look at the infamous Collar, until they quickly scarper away and he sighs as he feels eyes watching him from all directions.  
Kalick watches over his Mate and bites his bottom lip as he tries to understand why he is upset. He glances up at the 'ding' of the elevator and growls as a man in a suit appears.  
He looks up at the growl and then narrows his eyes at the suited man "What do you want Jarvis?"  
Jarvis smiles "Why, Jethro...we have known each other for a while now and well, I thought it was time that we got to know each other better"  
Jethro shakes his head "No Thanks, Mr Secretary of the Navy...you have never liked me and to be honest, I'm not rather fond of you either"  
He narrows his eyes and leans down to tower over him "Fine. Just answer me this...are you planing to stay here, or will you take up the other Agencies offers?"  
He just glares at him and then a smirk crosses his face "You're worried about what the Press would say, if the 'Silver Warrior' decided that he'd rather be an FBI Agent or even an CIA Agent than one of yours"  
Jarvis growls "I will not allow you to screw up the reputation of this Agency" with that he shrugs "Maybe it would be a good thing if you did go...then we wouldn't be in the spotlight"  
Jethro stands and growls back, inwardly smirking as the man moves away, before he states "I am a former Gunnery Sargent and my Duty is to protect the World and my fellow Marines" he straightens "I am NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and you will do well to remember that!"  
Kate stands, along with the other members of the MCRT, before stating "Mr SecNav...I think it best that you leave us to do our Jobs before someone takes a shot at you"  
Jarvis narrows his eyes as he stalks over to her "Are you threatening me?" he turns as a feeling of danger runs through him, only to come face to face with the newest member of the Team.  
Kalick growls, a low and threatening noise, as he stares into the mans eyes "She may not be...but I am, now leave as next time you threaten our Family...I will kill you where you stand"  
He pales slightly but holds his ground "I will have your badge for this!"  
Jethro quickly moves and places a hand on his Mates shoulder before turning to the hated man "Not if you don't want the World to find out that you have threatened their Hero" sat the glare he receives, he just smiles "And don't think I won't tell them"  
Jarvis narrows his eyes, but admits defeat by stepping away and mounting the stairs.  
The Team watches him go before facing each other.  
Kate frowns as she turns to Kalick "Tony...why did you refer to us as Family?"  
Kalick just smiles at her "Jethro thinks of you as Family and so shall I" he shrugs "Luzardians take care of their own"  
Jethro chuckles and then glances at the clock "Lets wrap this up and head Home" with that everyone heads to their desks and packs up their things before filing into the Lift.

Jethro sighs as he spots the Paparazzi all along the Gate "This is going to be fun..."  
Kalick frowns at the obvious lie but gets into the car after him "Jethro? You ok?"  
He glances at him and nods "I'm fine...nothing a nice cup of coffee will fix"  
He chuckles and places a hand on his Mates thigh "I am Sorry for threatening that man...I didn't like what I saw in his mind"  
Jethro frowns "What did you see?"  
Kalick slow moves his hand up to Jethros stomach, just above the small bump "He wants to use you as a pin-up for the Agency...he wants to take you around the Country, to 'show' you off to all the other branches of NCIS"  
He sighs "Jarvis is a Bastard...but he can jump and whistle if he thinks I'm going to allow that" he jumps as he feels a jab within him and he glances down with a frown "What was that!?"  
A wide smile crosses his face "Our Offspring! They are moving around!"  
Jethro cocks his head to one side and places a hand on his stomach, besides Kalicks, as he smiles "Yeah? But I'm only three months...is it normal?"  
Kalick nods but then shrugs "The gestation period is twelve to fifteen months...however you should be showing more than you are by now"  
He looks at him in shock "Twelve to fifteen!?" at the confused look, he rolls his eyes "The normal amount is nine months"  
It's his turn to look in shock which then quickly turns to horror "But...but how? How can you be born at nine months!?"  
Jethro chuckles and pats his cheek before putting on his seat belt "We cope fine...now lets get out of here"  
Kalick nods as he tries to figure out all that he has been told but then growls as he spots the flashes of the cameras all aimed at them. He grabs the handle above the door as his Mate puts his foot down and the car suddenly picks up speed.  
He smirks as he spots Kalick grabbing the 'Oh Shit' handle only to growl as he catches sight of cars following him "Why can't they leave me alone!?"  
He looks up at the growl and cocks his head to one side +You need to calm down as our Offspring don't like your temper+  
Jethro narrows his eyes (I do not have a temper!)  
He lets out a chuckle +I think you refer to him as the 'Second B'+ he sighs and places his free hand on his Mates leg "The children are worried about you...and well" he shrugs "The females of my Race normally head into a kind of hibernation when carrying the next generation"  
Jethro frowns as he turns a sharp left, in an attempt to lose his tail, before asking "What do you mean hibernation?"  
Kalick shrugs "They are treated as Gods...they do not walk as they are carried instead and are given everything that they want" he turns away with a sad chuckle "That is another reason why other Races wanted to Mate with one off with one of their own"  
Jethro sighs and takes a hand off the stirring wheel to pat his Mates shoulder "You do know that I'll never take advantage from you in any type of way...right?"  
He frantically nods before pointing at the windscreen "Keep your eyes on the road! I don't like these primitive transportation things at the best of times!"  
He smirks and decides to wind him as he takes a hard right before letting go of the wheel.  
"JETHRO!"  
"What?" he places a hand back on it before looking at his Mate  
"Keep your eyes on the road!"  
"Well if you didn't shout out my name...I would have done"  
He narrows his eyes +Liar+ at the chuckle, his mood sours "I will not allow you to risk the lives of our Offspring along with yourself!"  
Jethro sighs as he does an illegal U-turn, losing the last of the tailing cars, before heading home "Kalick...I have been driving since I was ten and I have only ever crashed once" he winces as images of trashed cars invade his mind and he shakes his head to clear them "It wasn't that bad...I just left it in gear while trying to reverse and ended up smashing into another car"  
Kalick quickly searches through his Mates memories only to yelp as the car suddenly swerves  
"Kalick!...Go slow as I'm driving!"  
He nods and slowly flicks through his memories until he finds the one about the crash but then turns to another one which is filled with sorrow, guilt and pain.  
Jethro flinches and as soon as he has parked he storms out of the car "You had no right!"  
Kalick watches him go and sighs to himself as he slowly follows to try to apologise.


	38. Forgetting

Kalick keeps on forgetting his strength

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack jumps back in shock as the door flies open and he watches as Leroy storms upstairs "Leroy? Leroy what has happened?"  
Jethro growls and just heads to his room before slamming the door.  
He turns as he hears a voice answer  
"I upset him" he looks into the blue eyes that are similar to his Mates "He found her and blames himself for not being there as he crashed the car"  
Jack looks at him in sorrow "He found her hanging from the wooden beam in the barn" he sighs "I never blamed him...she was ill and thought she'd save us from watching her waste away"  
Kalick steps closer and gently envelopes him into a hug "He stills blames himself and I forced him to face that hurtful memory...I am Sorry for you loss"  
He hugs him back and feels the tears form "She was my true and only love" he sniffs as he pulls back to wipe his eyes "Leroy never has handled grief well...he always has had the fear of someone leaving him, like...like his Mother did" he turns to look into the green gaze "Like all the women that he thought he'd be together with only for them to leave him aswell"  
Kalick gives him a small smile "He will not need to fear about me leaving him, as the only way that we'll be separated is in Death...untill we meet again in the Afterlife"  
Jack gives him a small smile "I hope to God that doesn't happen for a long time yet"  
He chuckles "At Jethros driving...it may be sooner then we both like" with that he glances up the stairs while biting his bottom lip.  
He notes the look and smirks "Go ahead...don't let him wallow in his grief any longer than necessary"  
Kalick sighs and then nods "I will try to make him see sense"  
Jack nods and pats him on the shoulder "Go to him and make him feel loved"  
He smirks and nods before mounting the stairs to find his Mate.

He slowly opens their Bedroom door only to sigh at the sight of tear-filled blue gaze that stares at him from the bed  
"I'm Sorry for having a go at you...I know you didn't mean to bring that memory back to the present"  
Kalick strips and curls up around his upset Mate "I have spoken with Jack...and he agrees it wasn't your fault in any way"  
Jethro sniffs and turns to bury his head into his Mates shoulder "It was!...I knew something wasn't right but I still went out!" he lifts a hand to wipe at his face "I crashed the car after I tried to call the house and when she didn't answer...I knew something was wrong!...It took me too long to get back and when I did...I-I was too late!"  
He nuzzles the graying strands "Jethro...she was ill and thought it best to end her life in order for you not to witness her dying" he sighs and looks up at the ceiling "She sacrificed herself like...like my Mother did"  
He looks up and spots the sadness in the green eyes "I'm Sorry...I didn't ask her too and I tried to stop her"  
Kalick smirks "Yeah, I know you did...but it is a great honour amongst my kind, to sacrifice yourself for the sake of another"  
Jethro sighs and rests his head on his Mates bare shoulder "I'm Sorry for the way I suddenly get angry before suddenly getting upset...Duck reckons it's because my hormones are all over the place"  
He looks down and chuckles as he slowly rears up into a sitting position and begins to strip Jethro out of his clothes "I want to connect with you"  
Jethro smirks "In other words...you want sex?"  
Kalick gives him a dazzling smile before laying down "Do you want to prepare yourself? Or can I?"  
He watches the eyes darken and he smirks as he straddles his waist "I'll do it" with that he reaches out to grab the lube but frowns as Kalick stops him "Don't...don't you want me too?"  
He shakes his head and tugs his hand closer before spitting into it "Do it with this, make it more of a connection"  
Jethro smiles and leans down for a quick kiss "I love you Kalick Luzin"  
Kalick smirks and watches with darken eyes as his Mate reaches behind himself "I love you too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he licks his lips as he feels his Mates pleasure and slowly reaches out to stroke along the mans chest "I'll never leave you...you need to get over the fear that I will do so"  
He nods and groans as he feels long fingers wrap themselves around his hard cock. He slowly slips his finger into himself "I'll try to believe you...but I have believed it before only to be proved wrong, too many times"  
He growls as he spots the images of females with his Mate, in all kinds of sexual positions, but snaps back to the present as he hears a pained gasp  
"Kalick let go!"  
He looks away to avoid the narrowed eyed blue glare and shrugs "I think we have already found out that I am not good with jealousy"  
Jethro sighs and gets off him, wiping his hand clean on the bedspread "I'm no longer in the mood" with that he stands and carefully makes his way over to the Bathroom.  
Kalick watches him go and sighs as he runs his hand through his hair before deciding to follow him.

Jethro glances at himself in the mirror and cringes at his red eyes (Why do you cry so much!? You never used to) he looks up as the door opens and narrows his eyes as be notes his Mates impressive erection "I am not in the mood!"  
Kalick lowers his eyes as he slowly walks over "I am Sorry...I keep on forgetting my strength"  
He steps back, out of reach of the outstretched hand "If you keep on forgetting your strength around me...then how can I trust you with not forgetting around our children!?"  
His head snaps up in shock "You...I...how can you ask me that!?"  
Jethro just narrows his eyes as he places a hand, protectively on his bump "I can and I have" he shrugs "This is the second time you have almost ended up ripping off my cock in passion...you need to always remember that as half-Luzardian, you are more stronger than the average person"  
Kalick glares at the floor "I'm Sorry Jethro...but when I felt your pleasure, I forgot where I was and then when I got images from your other sexual encounters...it was an automatic reflex" he sighs and glances at his Mates cock, cringing slightly at the already bruising skin as he slowly moves closer "We both have issues to deal with"  
Jethro sighs and allows Kalicks touch "I shall forgive you once more...but this will be the last!"  
He nods and nuzzles along the Mate Collar while pressing up against the mans back "I need to control my jealousy along with remembering my own strength, where you have to believe me when I say that I'll never leave you"  
He nods and smirks as he bares his neck, to give him more room to play before pulling away to run the tap "I'm going to have a bath"  
Kalick whines but then smirks "Can I join you?"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "I thought Luzardians don't like baths?"  
He shrugs "Normally we don't but seeing as there isn't cleaning panels" he reaches up to peel off a piece skin "I'm shedding"  
He cringes "That is disgusting!"  
Kalick chuckles "You're lucky I am half-human, so I shed like yourself but in bigger chunks" he shrugs "If I was full Luzardian, I'd shed in one full go"  
"Like a snake?"  
He checks through his Mates memories and at the image of a snake shedding its skin, he nods "Yeah...just like that"  
Jethro grimaces "That still is disgusting!" with that he turns off the tap and gets in "I suppose you can join me then"  
Kalick bounces on the spot and quickly gets in behind him.  
He sighs as he feels his Mates erection poking him in his lower back "No, I am not going to have sex with you...so you can forget it!"  
He shrugs "Fine, ok I get it" he reaches out to tug him flat against his chest "Am I allowed a cuddle then?"  
Jethro smirks as he settles against his chest "I suppose I can give you that"  
Kalick cocks his head to one side as he runs his fingers softly through Jethros hair "Lets just rest in here until you become 'pruney' and I have had enough of the water on my skin"  
He hums as his eyes involuntarily close while he listens to the soft growling in his Mates chest as he lets himself relax against him.


	39. Coffee

Jethro gets Kalick to make him a cuppa coffee

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He frowns as he hears voices  
-Bored...hungry-  
*Me too...he asleep?*  
-Think so...wake him up?-  
*Go for it*  
Jethro gasps at a sudden sharp poke from the inside wakes him up and he looks around in confusion "Wha-!?"  
Kalick smirks as he gazes at his now awake Mate "The Offspring are hungry"  
He growls as he turns over in an attempt to go back to sleep "It's two o'clock in the morning...they can wait!" as he feels another poke, he narrows his eyes as he turns back over to kick Kalick out of the bed "Stop poking me!"  
He yelps in shock as he lands onto the floor and he gets up with a growl "I'm not poking you! I have already told you that they are hungry!"  
Jethro growls as he grabs his Mates pillow "Well then...go get me some coffee" with that he yawns before closing his eyes.  
Kalick sighs as he pulls on a pair of boxers and leaves the room to head downstairs.  
He watches him go before looking down at his bump "Behave you two...Daddy needs his sleep otherwise the 'Second B' comes out to play" he grimaces slightly as he stomach twists and he takes a deep breath (Kalick was right...they don't like my temper) before curling up around his Mates pillow, to try and get a bit more shut eye.

Kalick frowns at the kettle and tries to understand how it works "Come on! If a primitive Humonoid can work it...surely the King of the Luzardians can!" with that he picks it up, as he tries to figure out how to open it.  
He sighs as he glares at what is left of the kettle +Stupid machine+ and then glances up to the ceiling +Jethro wants coffee...I'll have to go get some+ with that he puts on his coat, while taking his Mates wallet and keys before leaving the house and heads into the garage. It takes awhile for him to understand how to get the door open of the bright yellow car before getting inside. He does up his seatbelt only to pause as the machine doesn't spring to life "Great...now what?"  
After ten or twenty minutes he suddenly figures it out and slots the keys into the ignition shouting in triumphant, as the primitive transportation machine wakes up +I can do this+ with that thought in mind, he moves the stick thingy and puts his foot down...only to yelp in shock as the car suddenly lurches forward "How can he drive this thing?" he growls in defeat before removing his foot from the pedals as he slits his eyes to drive the machine with his mind, smirking as he whizzes through the streets to stop at Jethros favourite coffee shop before getting out and entering the Store.  
The Manager looks up and frowns at the man in the coat "Can I help you Sir?"  
Kalick slowly nods and walks up to him "My Mate needs the black liquid you refer to as coffee"  
The man just stares at him before slowly nodding "O...K" he then gestures to the board "Which type?"  
He frowns before shrugging "All of them"  
His eyes widen in shock before narrowing "How do you expect to pay for them?"  
Kalick smiles and takes out the card before handing it over "This piece of polyvinyl chloride acetate...or as Jethro calls it, a debit card"  
The man takes the card and rings the sale through the till "It'll cost $97,567.75...that ok?"  
He nods "Yes"  
He shrugs and processes the payment for a laugh, only for his eyes to widen in shock as the card isn't declined and actually goes through. He looks up and gives the rich man a big smile "Would you like help to your car, Sir?"  
Kalick frowns as the mans behaviour suddenly changes towards him and he nods "Yes...I would, also could I have one fresh to go?"  
The manager nods and quickly loads up bags of the mans coffee before following him outside to help fill up the car "Your...Partner likes coffee then?"  
He nods "Yes he loves the disgusting liquid and so he will be happy"  
He keeps quiet as he finishes loading the mans car "How do you want your one to go?"  
Kalick smirks "Hot, black with no sugar" with that he watches the man go back inside before coming back out to hand him a thermo flask  
"Here you go, you can keep the flask as a Thank-You for your purchase" he nervously bites his lip "You will come back here for coffee in the future?"  
He nods as he heads for the drivers side "Yes, Jethro enjoys your coffee and so I will be back" with that he gets in and slits his eyes as he drives back home.  
The man watches before running a hand through his blonde hair "What a crazy bastard...but if he's going to spend that much on coffee, he's welcome anytime!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro groans as he smells the rich aroma of 'Burts Koffee' coffee fills the room and he opens his eyes to spot Kalick smiling at him  
"Here you go"  
He yawns and stretches himself out before sitting up and accepting the cup, frowning as he realises that it's in a thermo flask before shrugging and drinking it down with a groan.  
Kalick presses closer to his Mates side as he slowly thrusts against him "Jethro...?"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "What?"  
He licks his lips as he slowly strokes up his Mates thigh before slipping his hand into the tight boxers "Please?"  
He sighs before groaning and bucking his hips as Tony begins to stroke him "Tony...what if you forget again?"  
Kalick shakes his head as he uses his free hand to place the flask onto the floor before pushing Jethro flat on his back "I won't forget...just don't think of others while we Mate"  
Jethro nods and lifts his hips to allow Kalick to remove his boxers only to yelp as he is suddenly encased in a wonderful, hot wet mouth. He growls and bucks up as he feels a slick finger pressing into him "T-Tony...hurry"  
He slits his eyes as he holds off the mans orgasm while he quickly and gently stretching him open.  
After an agonising ten minutes, he sighs in relief as he feels Tony sinking into him "Finally!"  
Kalick smirks and wraps his Mates legs around his waist before beginning to rock into him "We have all day...the Team is off Rota this weekend"  
Jethro narrows his eyes as he growls "If I don't climax within the hour...you won't get any until the children are born" he shouts and arches his back as the cock within him nudges that spot.  
His smirk widens and he continues to hit that spot on every stroke "I don't think you will last much longer"  
Jethro whines and grits his teeth "To-Together!?"  
Kalick nods and wraps his hand around the straining cock, chuckling at the shout of arousal, as he begins to stroke in in time to his thrusts "Now?"  
He frantically nods before gasping out his climax at the same time Kalick roars out his.  
He quickly leans to one side as he collapses onto the bed, avoiding crushing his Mate "Love you"  
Jethro pants and heavily reaches out to pat his chest "Love you too"  
Kalick leans up as he goes to kiss him...but winces as he hears Kate and Ziva shout  
"KALICK LUZIN! What the fuck have you done to the kettle!?"


	40. Scan

Jethro has a Scan

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He watches as Kalick moves around while touching the equipment. He sighs at the look of confusion and goes to call him over, but turns to the door as he hears movement. He smiles "Hey Duck...ready?"  
Ducky smiles "Yes Jethro, remove your shirt and you can either unbutton or remove your trousers"  
Jethro nods and begins to strip only to sigh as he feels his Mates presence against his back "Kalick...please behave"  
Kalick frowns and stops him from stripping "Why are you getting undressed? We are not Mating here!"  
He rolls his eyes "Kalick...Ducks going to perform a Scan...an Ultrasound, to check if our children are ok"  
He frowns "They are fine...I don't understand why you brought all this equipment and then had to enter through the back way"  
Jethro takes his confused Mates hand "This equipment can help a lot of others who are also expecting, aswell as myself" he looks up into the confused green eyes "I know that you know that they are fine...but I want Duck to look, like he did with Abs and Tim"  
Kalick cocks his head to one side "Why not Gremlin?"  
He sighs and runs his free hand through his graying hair "Jimmys family was killed by a group of Luzardians"  
He jerks back in shock and then narrows his eyes "Bastards! I didn't stop them in time"  
Jethro quickly stands and tugs him into a hug as the room begins to shake "Calm down Tony...I saved Jimmy and left him with Duck and Gerald as I went to hunt them down" he shrugs "I found them killing another man and when I was in range...I went to pounce but ended up watching in shock as they clawed their own heads before suddenly dropping dead" he gently strokes his Mates cheek "You got them and that's all that matters"  
Kalick searches through the Warriors mind and nods as he senses only the truth before turning to Ducky "I am Sorry for the loss of his Family"  
Duck smiles and pats his shoulder "You killed the Bastards and Mister Palmer has gained a new Family through myself and my Partner"  
Jethro pulls back "Now, let me get undressed" with that he removes his shirt and trousers before getting on the bed.  
Kalick sighs as he doesn't still doesn't understand what the machines does and decides to let his mind wander.

Jethro rolls his eyes as he hears the familiar buzzing within his skull and turns to Ducky "Can we get this over? I don't want someone to walk in"  
Ducky nods and switches on the machine before washing his hands and putting on a pair of gloves "It'll be cold"  
He lets out a gasp as goosebumps suddenly break out across his skin and he shivers slightly as Duck picks up the wand to rub the cold liquid against his skin.  
Kalick looks up at the noise and cocks his head to one side as he watches the old man rub something against his Mates stomach and frowns at the double beeping noise the machine makes "What is that?"  
Jethro reaches out for his hand "It's the Twins heartbeat...isn't it Duck?"  
Ducky chuckles and nods before pressing a few buttons and turning the screen "Yes Jethro, here they are...and from what I can see, they are both healthy"  
Kalick glances at his Mate when he notes the sigh of relief "You didn't believe me?"  
Jethro decides to ignore the question as he gazes at the screen "Could you print some photos for everyone? As Abs would kill me if I didn't return with some"  
The M.E nods and takes a few snapshots, at different angles, before sending them to the printer for a few copies of each "All done, you can get cleaned up and dressed now"  
Kalick places a hand on his Mates chest as he gets up to sniff at the clear thick-looking liquid on his stomach. He cringes at the Scent and pokes out his tongue for a taste only to jerk back in disgust "It reminds me of the stuff you placed on the sick Female...on Abby"  
Jethro sighs "It's used to make it easier to detect the baby" with that he pushes at the hand "Come on...I need a piss!"  
"Jethro! Language!"  
He sighs "Ok, I need to empty my bladder...is that better Duck?"  
Ducky nods and passes him a handful of paper towels "You need to watch your temper, as your blood pressure is rather high" at the nod, he pauses "Normally I'd tell someone in your condition to cut back on the coffee"  
Jethro grimaces as his stomach flips and he takes a deep breath through his mouth "Duck! Please don't ever mention no coffee as-" he places a hand on his stomach "-the Twins didn't like it"  
Kalick takes the paper towels from his green-looking Mate and gently wipes the foul tasting liquid off him before slitting his eyes and jerking his head, to bring over Jethros clothes as he helps him get dressed.

He just lays there and lets Kalick dress him as he closes his eyes to concentrate on not being sick only to let out a startled yelp as he is suddenly lifted into his Mates arms "I can walk!"  
Kalick growls and refuses to place him down as he follows Ducky out of the building "You are currently trying not to do that disgusting thing you Humans do with digested food"  
Jethro sighs and at Ducks confused look, he answers "Vomit"  
Ducky nods "Ah...well then, you know where the Gents are, I'll meet you at the car"  
Kalick smiles and watches him go before taking his Mate to the toilet.  
Jethro smirks and closes his eyes as he basks in his Mates body heat "You think the World would accept me?"  
He frowns and glances down "What do you mean?"  
He sighs and presses closer "I'm a freak of nature now...I'm a Male and I'm Pregnant"  
Kalick shrugs and kicks open the door before gently placing Jethro onto his feet "You are in Love and are about to start a Family...what is freaky about that?"  
Jethro gives him a small smile after finishing his business and washing his hands "I love you Kalick Luzin, King of the Luzardians"  
He returns the smile with a wide one of his own "And I you Silver Warrior, defender of Earth and the Father of my Offspring" with that he scoops him up and carries him out back to the car.

As the two men disappear, the unnoticed man from the shadows smirks before calling a number on his mobile. After two rings, his smirk widens "I have the biggest News about our Hero...and I got it all on video"


	41. Embarrassment

Jethro becomes embarrassed

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro sighs as he feels Kalick moving him onto his front, while placing a pillow under his hips and stomach as he prods his rear with his fingers before entering him yet again. He lets out a sleepy growl as he reaches for another pillow to wrap his arms around "I'm tired...we have been stuck in here, under Protective Detail ever since that man filmed us" he cringes at the memory of walking outside the house only to be bombarded by the Paparazzi asking 'When is it due?' 'Do you know the sexes?' 'Is Kalick really here?' he rolls his eyes as he burrows deeper into the pillow.  
Kalick nuzzles the base of his Mates neck while slowly thrusting into him "I should have noticed the man...but all my senses were on you and our Offsprings"  
He nods and yawns "You're a Sex Machine Tony...it's been seven days and you've been Mating with me at every chance you get with not much sleep inbetween!"  
He shrugs "I enjoy Mating with you and seeing as you don't have the energy to...as you say 'Top'...this will do nicely" with that he pushes all the way in before leaning over his back while grinding himself deeper.  
Jethro cringes "Be more gentle Kalick" with that he widens his legs further, to give him some more room as he allows him to use his body for pleasure before snuggling into the pillow as he tries to drift off once more.  
Kalick chuckles as he nuzzles the strong back before rearing back to continue to Mate but suddenly stills and turns to the door as it opens to reveal a stunned Tobias. He leans down, in an attempt to cover his naked Mate as he lets out a deep growl.  
Jethro growls back "Kalick! I'm trying to get some shut-eye!" he stills at a shocked voice  
"Kalick!? DiNutzo is Kalick!?"

He feels his face flame at being caught and slowly lifts his head to spot his friends wide shocked eyes staring back at him. He cringes "Hey Toby"  
Tobias shakes himself from the double shock of finding his oldest friend having sex with another man and the fact that he referred to him as the Lizard King. He places the mug of coffee just inside the door as he tries not to look at the two naked men "I'll er...see you downstairs" with that he quickly shuts the door and scurries away.  
Jethro groans and hides his face "How fucking embarrassing!" he jumps as Kalick suddenly pulls back to harshly thrust back in and he feels a hand wrapping itself around is own surprisingly hard cock  
"It turned you on being caught?"  
He lets out another embarrassed groan before stating "Hurry up and finish...I want to know why he is here"  
Kalick nods as he slits his eyes and gives his Mate the feeling of pleasure until Jethro climaxes over his hand. He smirks as the Warrior sinks into the mattress and he licks his hand clean before thrusting into the relaxed body until he roars out his completion deep within him.  
Jethro jerks at the slight sting and growls "Keep your barb out of it!" before jumping as Kalick makes yet again another hole into the wall.  
Kalick sighs "There needs to be a cleaning panel there" with that he leans over his Mate and tugs them both sideways while still buried inside him as he relaxes in their Scent of Mating.  
He sighs as he feels Kalick licking his neck and tries to pull away but is held tight by the strong arms and half hard cock within him "Kalick...we need to see what Tobias wants and so we need a shower"  
He whines as he gently tightens his arms "I want to stay here and Mate with you all day"  
Jethro sighs "Kalick...I need to check if Toby is alright with us" he shakes his head in resignation "We can Mate again later"  
Kalick huffs and nods as he gently pulls out before standing and lifting his Mate "Ok, lets go"  
He growls as he is carried to the door "We need a shower first" at the cringe, he rolls his eyes "I know you don't like the water...but you're shedding again" to prove his point, he peels of a large flake of skin off the mans shoulder.  
He sighs in defeat and turns back to head into the Bathroom.

After an eventful forty minutes of trying to stop Kalick from breaking the shower, they are both washed and dressed and head downstairs.  
Jethro sighs as he spots the journalists and paparazzi camping out the front of their house and shakes his head as he walks into the Living-Room. He spots Tobias and gives him a small smile as he goes to sit down, only to sigh as Kalick tugs him into his lap.  
Tobias cringes at the uncomfortable silence and decides to break it "So er...you like men now?"  
Jethro smirks at the deep growl and shakes his head "Not men...just Klick, although that Weatherly actor is rather hot"  
Kalick snarls and sharply nips him on the neck, just below the Mate Collar "I will not share you! I will rip out his throat if he dares to touch you!"  
Tobias chuckles at the amused gaze on his friends face and shakes his head "You are still the same old bastard"  
Jethro laughs and is glad they will be still ok "Less of the old! I'm ten years younger than what I ought to be, according to my birth certificate I should be forty-one but I'm actually only thirty-one"  
He nods as he clears his throat "So...Tony is Kalick? The Lizard King?"  
Kalick looks up and frowns "Lizard?"  
Jethro chuckles as he reaches out to pat his cheek "He is talking about the way your Kind look"  
He searches his Mates memories and as he comes across a lizard thing  
(It's called a Komodo Dragon...the biggest of all lizards that are alive today)  
Kalick nods "Yes, a full Luzardian does resemble a Lizard" he smirks as he goes to show off his teeth but jerks back in shock as he receives a sharp slap across the back of his head. He growls as he lifts a hand to rub the sting away "What was that for!?"  
Jethro growls "You know what for! I will not have you freaking out Toby more than he is!"  
He goes to answer but turns his head to face the door as Abby walks in  
"Gibbs! Guess who has come to visit you! And this time he brought a friend!"  
Jethros eyes widen in shock as Mark Harmon appears with the young actor following behind...a Michael Weatherly who steps forward and holds out his hand  
"Hi I'm Mic-" he gets interrupted by a deep growl that shakes the entire house and that's the only warning the man gets before he is suddenly set upon.


	42. Michael

Jethro manages to stop Kalick

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Kalick growls as he spots that Weatherly Actor and when he steps close to his Mate...a red mist settles over his eyes.  
Michael lets out a squeak as he is crushed against the wall before crying out in pain as teeth sink into his shoulder and he tries to pull away.  
His growl deepens as he lengthens his teeth further +Jethro is Mine!+  
Jethro growls as he ends up in the air with everyone frozen where they stand. He turns and states "Kalick Luzin! Let him go!" at the deep growl, he answers with one of his own "So help me, if you don't drop me this minute as well as leave the poor guy alone...you will be in serious trouble!"  
Kalick growls but decides that he doesn't want to piss him off further and releases the man with a snarl as he retreats back to his Mate. As he nears, his growl quietens at the pissed look and he sighs as he picks him up, out of the air before taking a seat and placing a pissed Jethro into his lap  
"Release them, then"  
He growls but nods as he releases his hold on them but wraps his arms securely around Jethros waist.  
As soon as he can, Mark runs over to his friend and places a hand onto the bleeding shoulder "Michael!? You ok?"  
Michael gives him an unbelievable look "No Mark! I am not ok!" he gazes at the thing that wants to kill him before turning to face his friend "I know you said that it's protective...but you could have warned me about the brain freeze thing!"  
Mark cringes "I didn't know about that" he turns to look at the Warrior for help.  
Jethro sighs (This day just keeps on getting better) and pushes at the strong arms "Let me go Tony"  
He growls and tightens his hold "No!" before nuzzling his neck, smearing the blood across his skin as he becomes aroused.  
He narrows his eyes as he feels the erection pressing against his rear "You can definitely forget about that!...Now let me go!"  
Kalick growls as he licks along the Mate Collar "I don't want too"  
Jethro huffs and pushes at him "Kalick...Please" before sighing in relief as the hold is released and he wastes no time in walking over to the injured man.

Michael tenses as the creature growls as the Warrior approaches him and he backs away "No offense, but I don't want to become its dinner"  
Jethro chuckles "He won't eat you" he pauses as a voice echoes within his head  
+I might, he could be a victory snack and I can see myself enjoying it+  
He sighs and pats the mans uninjured shoulder "I won't allow him to harm you...just warn me better before approaching, as I've guess you've heard?"  
Michael raises an eyebrow "About you being pregnant? The whole World knows!" he gazes at the infamous Collar "Can I touch it?"  
Kalick snarls as his Mate nods and he narrows his eyes as the Actor touches his 'Jethros' neck.  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he is lifted into the air and dragged away into his Mates lap "You are one jealous sod!"  
He Scents his neck before rubbing himself against him, making sure that his Marking is clear to all.  
He cringes at the feeling of Kalicks saliva, along with Michaels blood, being rubbed into his skin and he sighs in defeat as he leans back into his Mate "I'm not Mating with you so you can forget it!" with that he turns to Abby "Take Michael to Duck, to fix his shoulder"  
Abby nods as she takes the Actors hand before leading him upstairs "Duckman is this way...he'll fix you up"  
Michael smiles as he removes his hand from hers and wraps it around her shoulders as he lets her lead him upstairs.

Kalick watches as the man he considers a threat to him and his Mates happiness leaves and growls in delight before continuing with his nuzzling "I don't like him"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as everyone lets out a nervous chuckle. He sighs as he turns to his old friend "You ok Toby?"  
Tobias lets out a slightly hysterical laugh "Ok? Seriously asking me that Leroy!?"  
He sighs "Tobias...I honestly never expected him to react like that, otherwise I wouldn't have let Michael get that close"  
He nods as he glances at Mark "You could have mentioned that you new Mark Harmon!"  
Jethro lets out a shocked bark of laughter "That's what has shocked you the most!?"  
Tobias shrugs "DiNutzo showed me his teeth earlier and Jack told me about when he came to Earth and attacked Ducky and Gerald"  
Kalick looks up "Wasn't my fault...I woke up to find both men hovering over me and went by instinct!" he rests his bloodstain chin on his Mates shoulder "It's the half Luzardian in me"  
Jethro turns his head and kisses the brown hair "I know Tony...but you need to listen more to the Human side"  
He huffs and nods "That side tells me that the Actor is no threat...but my Luzardian side wants me to rip out his throat just incase I'm wrong" he sighs "At least I was able to stop myself from crushing him from within his skull...does that count?"  
Jethro shakes his head "What am I going to do with you?" as he gets bombarded by images of the past couple of days with them Mating in every position imaginable, he smirks "You won't get any of that until you behave and apologise"  
Kalick growls as he licks his Mates neck "Don't want too...his fault for getting too close!" with that he wraps his arms tighter around his Mates waist "I have already told you, I do not share and that you are Mine and Mine alone!"  
Tobias chuckles "You have one possessive and jealous Lover, Leroy" he smirks at the blue eyed glare and turns towards the stairs "Here's your chance to get laid tonight Tony"  
Mark chuckles "If I were you, Kalick, I'd do as the Warrior asks"  
Kalick growls and huffs as the Actor moves into the room.

Michael pauses as everyone stares at him and he frowns "What?"  
Mark chuckles before asking "You ok Mate?"  
He nods "I'm fine, Ducky said it will heal up in a week" he steps back as the creature moves towards him and he moves his hands into a defensive gesture "I'm not being bitten again...it hurt"  
Kalick gives him a smile filled with teeth but stills at Jethros growl. He sighs as he holds out his hand "Sorry for attacking you...I was just protecting my Mate and Offspring"  
Michael glances around and as everyone nods, he hesitantly shakes the creatures hand "No problem, just please don't do it again"  
He nods before moving back to his Mate while watching as Michael takes a seat next to Mark on the other sofa and relaxes as he nuzzles his neck.  
Michael smiles as he leans forward in his seat "So what really happened, ten years ago?"  
Kalick half listens to the way Jethro tells everyone about how they became Mates for ever and just enjoys basking in his Mates heat as he listens to the soothing sounds of the three heartbeats of his Family.


	43. Powder

Jethro gets a letter

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro growls as yet another Agent tries to get a look at his stomach and he sighs as Kalicks face darkens. He shakes his head and barks "DiNozzo! Go check the evidence with Abby...I want to know who killed Petty Officer Williams"  
Kalick narrows his eyes +I'm not leaving you!+  
He just narrows his eyes in return (You are and you can get me a coffee while you go, seeing as I'm 'banned' from leaving the safety of the Navy Yard)  
He growls as he stands +I will know if you leave+ with that he stalks over to the elevator.  
Jethro huffs in annoyance as he hears the familiar buzzing within his head and sighs as he turns back to his Paperwork (I don't think I can survive another six months of this) he growls at the whole fifteen month gestation period that Duck talked to him about. He turns as he hears movement and growls "What do you want Agent Malco?"  
He pauses "Er...well...I...er" he lets out a nervous chuckle as he backs away "I'm just leaving" with that he turns and goes to run away only to bump into the mailman "Sorry James"  
Jethro sighs and nods to Tim to help him as he watches the proceedings.  
Tim starts picking up the letters that are scattered around and pauses as he picks up one addressed to 'Our Fearless Warrior' he turns to Gibbs "Boss...is this for you? Shall I get Abby to check it aa it isn't addressed in the right way"  
He shakes his head "Pass it here" he takes the letter and sighs as he stands to rip it open but ends up yelping in shock as he is tackled to the floor by a pissed Kalick at the same time a white cloud of powder engulfs them both.

Kalick blinks and then coughs before viciously rubbing at his face with a strangled scream as his skin begins to burns.  
Jethros eyes widen in shock as he tries to stop his Mate from attacking himself while Kate clears the room and McGee hands him a bottle of water. He nods at the young man as he begins to pour the water over a struggling Kalick "Keep still!"  
He cries out in pain and growls as his teeth grow longer. He doesn't think as he leaps forward to sink his teeth into the Warriors shoulder as he screams out in agony.  
He yelps at the pain but continues to try and wash away the powder off his Mates skin, he looks up as someone approaches him and nods before standing "Let go Kalick...we need to wash this stuff off us"  
Kalick growls but then whines in distress as he pulls off "It burns!"  
Jethro nods as he takes his hand and leads him to the decontamination room. Once inside he begins to remove his own clothes before removing his Mates and guides him under the spray, sighing as he refuses to move "Kalick please...you need to go under the spray" he huffs in annoyance before stepping around him and tugs his arm "I'll be with you at all times"  
Kalick growls but as he watches his Mate, he nods as he slowly moves closer only to cringe as the hot water touches his skin "I don't like it"  
Jethro looks up and gently strokes his face "I know you don't...but I need to get you clean" with that he lathers up his hands with the disinfectant soap and slowly rubs it over the slightly scaled skin.  
He snarls at the Scent and goes to pull away but stops at the pained grunt "Jethro?"  
He leans against the side as his stomach cramps up "I don't think they liked it either"  
Kalick glances at the soap and sighs in defeat as he lathers up his hands to clean his Mate from top to bottom, wincing at the teeth marks in his shoulder "Sorry about that...I couldn't hold back"  
Jethro nods as he tries to return the favour and once he has finished, he falls heavily against the strong body "It hurts" before crumbling to the ground while holding his stomach as he lets out a pained cry.  
He begins to panic and he lifts his head to state "You are hurt! I need to get you to Duck" he lifts his Mate off the ground and quickly rinses them both off. He walks out of their stall and turns to a showering Kate "Jethros hurt and so are the Offsprings"  
She squeaks as she tries to cover herself and points to the towels "Pass me one!"  
Kalick growls and jerks his head to send her a towel "I am not interested in your female body...my only worry is Jet-" he stills as he Scents as well as feels blood leaking from his Mate and his panic increases.  
Kate steps back in terror as Tonys teeth grow as his eyes slit and so she nervously shouts "Ziva! Tim! Quickly finish and get out...we need Duck in here now!"  
Jethro cries out in pain as a wave of cramp runs through him while Kalick places him onto the towels. He grits his teeth as he reaches out to grab his hand as tears run down his face "It hurts...it hurts so much"  
Kalick whines as he tries to calm his Mate but when he senses someone approaching them, he turns with a snarl while covering his vulnerable Mate with his own body.

Ducky pauses at the sight and calmly states "Anthony...I need to check on Jethro" at the deep snarl, he steps back "Please let me look"  
Palmer spots the blood and points it out to the Doctor with a look of fear in his eyes.  
The older man nods before using a different approach "Kalick Luzin...I need to check on your Mate as I believe he maybe in Labour"  
Kalick snaps at of his aggression and glances at the Warrior who is in deep pain. At the pleading look he nods "You both may approach"  
Jethro sighs in relief as he takes Ducks hand. He blinks away the tears in his eyes as he whispers "It hurt Duck...it hurts"  
Ducky nods as he gently removes the iron grip from his wrist and puts on a pair of gloves "I'm just going to have a feel"  
Kalick growls as he watches the Doctor placing his fingers into his Mate but at the pained grunt, he takes Jethros hand before slowly stroking his face "It's too early! You still have six months!" he turns as the elderly man sighs  
"He has no choice in the matter, I'm afraid...the children are on their way out as his waters have broken and he is already five centimetres dilated" he looks into the pair of blue and green eyes that are both filled with fear "You're in Labour Jethro and the children won't wait much longer"


	44. Birth

Jethro needs a Cesarean

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He stares at his old friend before panic shoots through him "I can't be! I-I'm not ready!" he turns to his Mate and grabs his hand "I-I can't! It's too early!"  
Kalick softly strokes the panicked mans face "I'll be with you, every step of the way" he gazes into the blue eyes "The Offspring are fully developed and have been ready for a week now"  
Jethro frowns as he glances down at his swollen stomach "But...you said I have another six months?"  
He nods "Yes I did, however those six months were for your body to change so you would be able to deliver them naturally"  
He cringes at the thought of 'giving birth' but then pauses "If that is correct...then how am I to deliver them?" he shudders at the thought of the movie clip Alien where the thing pops out if his stomach that Abby forced him to watch.  
Kalick flinches at the imagery and shakes his head to get rid of it "That I'm afraid, I don't know" he looks up as Gerald walks in with Ducks other bag.  
Gerald gives them an encouraging smile "Abby has checked out the powder...it's totally fine to people, however it was created just as you're Kind was leaving and was found to be effective as a means of killing the Lizards"  
Jethro panics as he pushes himself from Ducky "A-Am I losing them?"  
Ducky shakes his head "No Jethro, you aren't...but if you don't allow me to help, you will lose them and possibly your life"  
Kalick snarls as his teeth become longer but calms as his Mates hand strokes his face  
"I need you calm Kalick"  
He nods and shrinks his teeth back before nuzzling the Mate Collar around the Warriors neck.  
Jethro allows him the peace it gives him and turns to Ducky "Is there any chance of getting me to the Hospital?" he grits his teeth at another painful spasm as he waits for his friends answer.  
Ducky turns to Gerald and at the sad shake of the mans head, he sighs "I'm afraid not Jethro...the building is in lock-down until Abby can find out for sure that the powder isn't harmful in any sense of the word to humans"  
He nods before crying out at a cramping feeling and quickly reaches out for his Mate "How...how will you...you deliver them?"  
The elderly M.E stares into the pain filled blue eyes "The only way is by an Emergency Cesarean"  
Jethro takes a deep breath and nods "Go for it"  
Ducky nods and quickly moves to the sink, along with Gerald and Palmer, to disinfect and glove up before returning the the pregnant man.

Kalick watches in confusion as he tries to understand what is going on. He frowns as Jimmy wipes his Mate with an orange coloured liquid and bends his head for a sniff and lick only to jerk back in shock at the foul taste "Yuck"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he tugs him closer "It's iodine, it's to stop me from bleeding out" he grits his teeth through another painful contraction and looks up to his Mate "Can you block the pain for me?"  
He sits crossed legged and places a towel across his groin before placing his Mates head in his lap "Of course"  
The Warrior sighs as he hears the familiar buzzing at the same time the pain lessens "Thanks Kalick" he turns to Duck "You can start now"  
Kalick takes his Mates hands in his own as he tries to push the instinct to attack the men away, while he nervously watches as Gerald injects his Mate with a milky liquid. He frowns at the deep sigh and lets out a whine of confusion as he senses Jethros mind clouding "W-What's happening!?"  
Jimmy gently places a hand on his shoulder "They have given him a light anesthetic, to numb the area so they can begin"  
Jethro looks up and smiles as tries to focus on his Mate "I fine...babies going out"  
Kalick watches with wide eyes as Duck cuts Jethro open and he growls as he shoves the men away while tugging Jethro closer as he tries to close the wound "What the fuck are you doing!?" he slits his eyes and sends Ducky, Gerald and Palmer frozen against the wall.  
Jethro cries out as he is moved and pushes Kalick away "I need them back! Release them!"  
He frowns in confusion as he looks into the pain clouded eyes "But...but they are killing you!"  
He looks up with tears down his cheeks "No Kalick...you are"

Ducky grunts as he is dropped onto the floor and slowly gets up back onto his feet to rush back over "Jethro? Are you still with us?"  
Jethro looks up and nods "I can't feel below my waist...is that normal?"  
The man nods as he gently helps him back in the right place "Yes Jethro, I need you awake so we can tell if we are doing alright...as I have never performed this on a man before"  
He gives him a shaky smile "Same here Duck, I've never been pregnant before" he looks up at his frozen Mate and gently tugs him over "Kalick? You ok?"  
Kalick glances at him "I could have...have killed you?" at the way every one looks away from him, he knows the answer and goes to pull away but stops as the Warrior lets out a distressed noise  
"Don't leave me! Don't you dare!"  
He just stares at him "I am risking your life by being here...I should have never came back to Earth, I should have watched you from above"  
Jethro growls as he tugs him close and delivers a hard, stinging slap to the back of his head before reaching up to take his lips in a desperate kiss "I love you Kalick Luzin and I don't regret a thing" he lifts a hand to stroke the half-Luzadians face "Now, you are going to hold me and witness our childrens birth"  
Kalick nods as he rests Jethros head in his lap before watching as Ducky checks his Mate over for any damages.  
Duck looks up and nods "Everything is fine, there is no damage" with that he cuts him open further only to pause "Oh...well that makes things easier"  
Jethro growls "Duck! Explain!?"  
He looks up with a smile "You have a womb, Jethro" he shrugs "It will be like a normal Cesarean"  
He narrows his eyes "I'm not female, Duck! It isn't the same" he gasps as a new pain is felt and snaps his head as Tony talks in a growl. He frowns as the pain disappears and asks "What did you do?"  
Kalick shrugs "The Offsprings were panicking about the fact they are to be pulled out, I told them to keep calm and that it will be alright"  
Duck smiles as he picks up the scalpel "Get ready to meet your children" with that he slices open the muscular flesh before taking out a small bloody body and passing it to Gerald before passing another to Jimmy. He turns and cuts the umbilical cords before removing the placenta.  
Kalick leans closer and stops the Doc from getting rid "No, he'll need to eat that"  
Jethro cringes as the bloody pile of flesh in Duckys hands and shakes his head "No he won't!" at his Mates glare, he returns it with an iced one of his own "I am not eating that and that is final"  
Ducky sighs as he places it in a sterilized container "I'll leave it in there for you both to argue about later, right now I need to make sure that I have removed it all...as I don't want you getting an infection"  
Jethro chuckles as he glances at the two men who are checking over his children and he quietens as he bites his bottom lip "Why aren't they crying?"  
Kalick frowns "Why would they be? Luzardians are a quiet Race" he smiles at the soft clicks his Offsprings make "Well almost"  
Ducky shakes his head and sighs in relief "Alright, that is you all stitched up and put together again...just take it easy and no bed playing for at least another four weeks"  
He nods "He'll be lucky, especially if he expects me to eat that fleshy thing"  
He rolls his eyes "Jethro, quite a few women eat their placentas and it is completely normal"  
Jethro just pulls a face as he allows Duck to clean him up and then chuckles as Kalick wraps him up in a towel before lifting him and walking over to the bench. He turns to Gerald and Palmer who walk over and he opens his arms "Can I have them?"  
Both men smile as they hand over the slightly clean babies.

Jethro blinks away the tears as he looks at their two small children and he smiles as they open their eyes to gaze up at him while making small clicking noises.  
Kalick looks down and smiles "One female and the other male...what shall we call them?"  
He shrugs as he just stares at them "No idea" he lets out a small chuckle as he turns to his Lover "Wasn't expecting them for another six months" he suddenly gasps as they begin suckling him and he cringes as he feels his skin shift "What?"  
Kalick chuckles "Your body is quickly beginning the final change" at the look of horror, he rolls his eyes "Nothing major now that they are no longer needing an 'exit' from you...it'll be just the breastfeeding stuff"  
Jethro sighs as he gazes down "They are beautiful" he smiles as they open their eyes while suckling from him, the boy with a left green eye and the other ice blue while the girl has it in reverse. He curls up tighter in his Mates lap "We have a Family now"  
Kalick smiles "Yes...and I wouldn't change a thing" with that both men sit there and watch over their children while not noticing the other men leaving them in peace and the fact they are sitting in a decontamination room in a federal building.


	45. The Twins

Jethro and Kalick show off their Kids

Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it and I shall continue this Story in a series ;p

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jack waits patiently on the chair in the Living-Room as he waits for his Son and GrandKids to come home. His head snaps up at the sound of car engines and he quickly gets up to open the door only to stop at the sight of Leroy holding to bundles  
"Hey Dad...do you want to meet them?"  
Jack nods as he steps to one side to let them in and gently holds out his arms. He looks down into the clicking childrens faces and smiles "They are wonderful...what are their names?"  
Jethro smiles as he softly strokes the females face "This is Zalena Ann Gibbs...and this-" he gently strokes the male "-is Simon Logan Gibbs"  
Kalick moves closer and smirks as he wraps his arms around his Mates waist from behind "We decided to name the female after our Mothers...my Zalena and Jethros Ann"  
Jack nods as he leans down to kiss her forehead, smirking at the way her clicks grow in volume before turning to the boy "And what about his names?"  
Jethro smirks as he leans back against Kalicks chest "We named him after Marks and Michaels characters...Simon from West Wing and Logan from Dark Angel"  
The old man chuckles as he leans down to repeat the move "Little Zalena and Simon...they are perfect" he looks up and smiles at his Son "I am so happy for you both" with that he passes them back "Abby has organized a Team Barbeque for this Saturday, with Mark and Michael...that ok?"  
Jethro nods and takes a seat on the sofa, smirking as Kalick squeezes in behind him, before sighing as the twins nuzzle his chest "This is going to take a while to get used to"  
Kalick chuckles as he softly nuzzles the Mate Collar "Luzardians breastfeed their young until they are five...but seeing as they resemble a more humanoid appearance, you will do it until they are two and a half years"  
He narrows his eyes but then sighs as the twins click to one another while suckling from him "Fine but no longer" with that he shuts his eyes as a lethargic feeling descends over him and he quickly drifts off.  
Jack smiles at the sight and decides to leave them to it as he helps the others in getting the nursery ready.

A wide smile crosses his face as he enters the garden "Hey...here they are" he smirks as Abby, Kate and Ziva rush over for a look while Tim and Jimmy wait for their turn. He shakes his head before gently passing Zalena over to Kate while passing Simon over to Ziva "Be gentle"  
They nod as they start cooing at the clicking babies.  
Kalick nervously growls as he watches them with his Offsprings but turns as he feels his Mates warm body pressing against his back  
"They are only looking and they won't harm them"  
He sighs as he leans back into the warmth "It's hard, as my Kind are naturally protective and we don't allow others to even glance in our Offsprings direction until they are at least two months...they are only a week old"  
Jethro nods as he kisses his neck "I understand, but as they are our Family...I don't mind them holding the Twins for a while" with that he spins him around for a kiss "Now lets eat"  
Kalick smirks as he allows the Warrior to lead him away while keeping an eye on the Women holding his children.  
He shakes his head as he accepts a burger from Gerald and passes it over "Now eat"  
He grimaces at the greasy thing and states "Nah...I'm good"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "You forced me to eat that fleshy thing Duck took out of me...so the least you can do is eat that!"  
Kalick growls "That was full of nutrients that because you are not Luzardian...you needed! This however is just left over flesh that has been chucked together and formed a greasy product!"  
He just stares at him and smirks as Kalick grudgingly begins to eat it "See! It isn't that hard" with that he accepts another and happily munches it as he watches the Twins being passed around.

After half an hour he walks over and takes his children back from Mark and Michael "Hey"  
Zalena looks up with her bright eyes and makes a happy clicking noise as she nuzzles her Fathers chest.  
Jethro chuckles and watches as Simon copies his Sister "I think they're hungry"  
Mark frowns "Y-You're breastfeeding!?"  
He rolls his eyes "Yeah...the Collar has changed my DNA and so I can breastfeed"  
Michael peers closer "But you don't have tits?" at the raised eyebrow, he rolls his eyes "I mean...you don't have lady boobs"  
Mark shakes his head "Michael! I really can't take you anywhere!"  
Jethro chuckles "It's fine Mark, as for 'boobs'...I'm fine with the size they are! Now, if you'll excuse me" with that he heads inside, after saying goodnight to everyone, before mounting the stairs to his room. He lays on the bed with his back up against the headboard and his feet flat against the mattress as he rests the Twins against his thighs before unbuttoning his shirt.  
Kalick slowly enters after his Mate and scoots in behind him "Hey Jethro"  
He smiles and kisses him "Hey Kalick" only to chuckle as he hears two impatient clicking noises and turns back to the Twins who are currently trying to nuzzle his chest "Ok! Ok, give Daddy a chance!"  
Kalick smirks as he rests his chin on his Mates shoulder as he watches his young suckle "They are perfect Jethro...absolutely perfect"  
Jethro smiles as he gazes down and gently strokes their small faces "Yeah...that they are" he lets out a sigh "I can't believe how wonderful my life is"  
He frowns as he licks his neck "What do you mean?"  
He bares his neck and shivers as a tongue licks across the Collar before answering "It wall started with an Invasion and the End of the World...and now I am here, with my Family and friends" he turns slightly to look him in the eyes "I'm in love with a Man...a half-Luzardian Man, who has given me the gift of our beautiful children and who loves me in return"  
Kalick gives him a dazzling smile as he kisses him "I am the lucky one to have a Mate like yourself...you have accepted both sides of my Heritage and haven't, in any sense of the word, taken advantage of your hold of me" he shrugs "The thought has never crossed your mind in the ways you can use my power for your personal gain"  
Jethro just smiles as he snuggles back against him "All I ask is that you don't harm yourself and others...other than that, all I want is your love both for myself and our children"  
He nods as he gazes down at the suckling Offspring "And that you have, now and forever"  
He sighs in happiness as he basks in the warmth of being with his Mate "This is a new beginning in our life...as one door closes, another opens"  
Kalick smirks as he gently tightens his arms around him "Aye...to a new chapter of me, you and our children"  
Jethro smiles as he gazes down "Amen to that"  
With that both men stay curled up together as they bask in their love of one another and the new lives they have created, together forever.


End file.
